A Fencer's Fear
by Keanan765
Summary: Anna is a remarkable fencer. Best in the world, in fact. Fencing seems to be the one thing Anna can do without falling over herself. But, what happens when she is forced to tutor the daughter of the man she hates the most, and the fiancee of the man who ruined her life. Elsanna. ModernAU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Anna sighed beneath her fencing mask, holding the stance she'd been told to freeze in. She was sparring with her instructor, Sir Alden, which, at any other moment, would be an entirely good thing. However, she wasn't here to just spar, and enjoy herself, but instead as a model to teach from. Sir Alden had convinced her to join him for a presentation at a nearby university, he'd said. Yet, he somehow failed to mention that it was the university that she held a deep-seated hatred for, Arendelle Proper. It wasn't the university itself, but the types of people who attended it. Arendelle Proper was the largest university in Arendelle, and the most prestigious in all of Norway. It was the school where rich parents would send their snobby children to be taught by the best of the best.

Sweat dripped down her face, offering brief relief from the heat. She took the moment to glance around the auditorium, and the awestruck faces of the students. There was one in particular that caught her eye, with hair so blonde it was almost white, and strikingly cold eyes. Those cold, blue eyes weren't looking at the spar itself, but rather the masked redhead. It felt like those eyes were piercing through her mask to look at her directly. _No. Focus Anna. Besides, she doesn't know who you really are. These people think you're the famous Anders Slovik. Well, I mean, you are… But that's not the point! She doesn't know the pigtail braids are a woman's, not a man's. Wait…_

Anna let out an audible grunt as she realized her hair and fallen out, and was peaking out of the bottom of the mask. This grunt caught everyone's attention, and she blushed. _Man, this suit is really hot. Wow. I need to get out of here. I need a smoke. Bad._

Sir Alden reared his head back at her, and let out a light chuckle, "Relax Anders, you've held stances longer than that." Oh, he knew how much she was suffering right now. That it had nothing to do with the stance. He was outright teasing her, in front of all these people.

"Not a problem, sir," her tone was gruff, and the mask muffled it enough for it to pass as male. The girls all glanced out her, dreamy looks in their eyes. She could hear the hushed conversations amongst the crowd, picking up in small details.

"...his voice...bet he's so handsome...he's so cool...wish he'd take that thing off…" She rolled her eyes. These people were so shallow. They had no idea they were talking about a woman. The only face that surprised her, was the dead face of the pale, blonde woman. Her icy eyes still locked onto Anna's form, ignoring the people around her.

Sir Alden coughed, breaking Anna from her trance, and allowing them to resume their spar. Scuffing of the pad filled the room, as Anna and Sir Alden danced around each other, trying to trick one another into making a mistake. Anna finally won out, as her instructor misstepped, just slightly, but enough to throw of his balance if she - Disengage, Parry and Riposte - the moves came automatically, before she'd even thought about his misstep, and by the time she'd recollected herself, he was boeing in resignation.

"Seems like I really can't defeat you anymore. That's a shame. Maybe one of these young students will defeat you one day," Sir Alden had said it jokingly, but she'd realized what it meant. He'd be teaching here, at Arendelle Proper.

She had to bit back her scoff, "Perhaps, with your instruction." The response felt so flat, and emotionless, but she had to say something to appease her elder. He granted her a small smile in return.

"Now, you go take a break, Anders, these students and I have something to discuss."

She needn't anymore prompting, and grabbed her water and cigarettes before walking out the building. The entire time, feeling that cold gaze follow her.

She leaned against the cool brick building, inspecting for passerbys before removing her mask, and lighting up a cigarette. She maintained a close enough distance to the thin doors, so that she could listen to the speech the man had prepared for these snobs. Taking a long drag from her cigarette, she caught the gist of what he was saying. Something about mandatory physical education classes starting with their graduating class. He'd be teaching fencing there, as one of their options. That kind of stuff.

He'd quieted down as she took the last drag on her cigarette, "You know, that stuff is really bad for you, right?" She jumped, startled by the voice of her elder, then followed with a shrug, squishing the butt with her foot.

"So when do you start?"

"3 days."

"I'll find a job, to help," she sighed, knowing this wouldn't be his first option for her.

"You should apply for college. You're smart enough. Why won't you?" His voice weighed heavily on her shoulders. She certainly wanted to go to college, but it was too expensive, and with the high school she went to, it's not like she has much to show to colleges for scholarships. Of course, Sir Alden knew all of this, he just wanted to push her to achieve her dreams. She is an outstanding fencer, but she hides that away from the world. All he has ever wanted for her, was her to be happy with herself.

"You know why," and with that, she ended the conversation. She grabbed her mask from the floor, and replaced it on her head, before walking back into the auditorium to grab her bag.

Those blue eyes spotted her the moment she entered the room, and she felt a shiver down her spine. She searched out for the blonde in the crowd, but as quickly as she felt the blonde's stare, it was gone. With a sigh she grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, foil at her hip. She turned to leave, accidentally shoulder checking the pale woman who'd kept her attention during the match. With a rushed apology, the fencer jogged out of the building, hoping the cool Norwegian air would calm her down. _What was that?! Why is she so focused on me? What is going on?! God, I can't handle this fucking school. At least this is the last time I'll have to see it for a long time._ Slowing to a brisk walk, Anna took a second to gaze around the courtyard of Arendelle Proper. The sun was beginning to set and the deep shades of pink and orange mixed, casting a beautiful glow on the leaves of the trees. The shadows cast were warm, and the small courtyard looked alive, despite the autumn colors setting in. A small smile spread on Anna's face, hidden by the fencing mask.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" A melodic tone floated into Anna's ears, and she opted for a nod, too dumbstruck to form coherent words. She turned to see who the voice belonged to, but the person was gone just as soon as they were there. With a sigh, Anna resumed her walk. Sir Alden was waiting at the gate, and as she approached she heard his phone ring. He pulled out the ancient flip phone, pressing it to his ears.

"Hello, you've reached Sir Alden Lian, how may I help you?" There was a pause. Without realizing it, Anna had stopped in her tracks. The man did not often receive phone calls, so of course she was curious. However, with a simple raise of his hand and a few steps, he made it clear that this was a private conversation. Despite Anna always being one to eavesdrop, her respect was too high for this man, and she nodded, walking back towards the large tree in the center of the courtyard. He would retrieve her when she was done.

* * *

The auditorium was scorching hot, at least as far as Elsa Solnberg was concerned. Freshman orientation held little interest for her, the constant shuffling from activity to activity, learning what was required, and what there was for 'fun'. She rolled her eyes at the thought. She'd never had time to do anything that was not school related. It was school, homework, then constant tutoring. Her only solace came in the late hours, when she could bury her nose in a good book, with a cold plate from dinner.

However, this news was not something she was excited about. According to the pamphlet they'd received upon arrival, the auditorium would hold a fencing demonstration, a sport that was reviving itself in Norway. The pamphlet also divulged that, as a requirement for the incoming freshman class, a physical education class would be required. Now, that was the real news that made Elsa want to groan. She hardly had any time left in her schedule as it was, but knowing her father, she'd have another tutor for whatever class she ended up deciding on, assuming she got to make that decision in the first place.

As she found her way to the back wall, opting not to sit around the mat like many other freshmen had decided, the door to the auditorium opened one last time. Her attention was immediately drawn to the masked man, walking behind the elderly Sir Alden. She was aware that the master fencer would be the teacher of this class, but she had not expected another demonstrator today. It was also quite strange that the masked man was already wearing his mask, whereas Sir Alden walked in with the mask tucked under his arm. As she listened to the whispering surrounding her, it seemed that this man could very probably be the image of fencing today, Anders Slovik. Elsa didn't really follow fencing, but she had often heard her staff discussing the mystery man. The only thing anyone knew about the way he looked, was that he had long red hair with a mallen streak of almost white hair.

For some unknown reason, Elsa could not tear her eyes off the man. As she watched him throw his bag down unceremoniously, she noted his angry demeanor. _Wow, he really doesn't want to be here._ She chuckled at that thought. _Well, neither do you, so can you really blame him?_ With an almost imperceptible shrug, she noticed his head shoot in her direction. A gasp caught in her throat. She could almost feel his stare through the mask. Holding back a shudder, she kept her eyes on him.

The two fencers met on the mat, and with an "en garde" from the older man, they were ready to spar. She could almost feel the interest draining from her body, until she noticed how well the young man was faring against his own teacher. It seemed absolutely effortless. "Freeze!" The old man's command stopped Anders in his tracks, and Elsa couldn't help but revel in how quickly he responded. Though, the pose he seemed to be stuck in looked quite uncomfortable. Sir Alden began giving some directions and elaborating on the double-counter. She tuned out the old man, focusing all of her attention on the frozen fencer. A small smile began creeping its way onto her face as she could feel the frustration emanating from the figure.

"Do any of you play chess?" The question brought her attention back to the older man, and unintentionally she nodded. "Well, if you do enjoy it, you'll find that fencing is much like chess. The idea of tricking your opponent into making a mistake that would have them in your trap, force them into a position they can't run from. Essentially, you want to force them into a checkmate, without revealing your true intentions." To be honest, that caught Elsa's interest. It was, in fact, her favorite part of playing chess. _Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad sport to take up._ To be honest, the young fencer also fueled her interest.

Soon enough, the spar was resumed, only to be stopped 10 minutes later. This time it wasn't frustration coming from the younger man, but pure anger. Sir Alden chuckled, revealing that anders had put him into a position he could not back out of. He had forced Sir Alden into his trap, and would have won this sparring match had Sir Alden not stopped it. Elsa could feel the anger, but also a curiosity mixed in as the young fencer seemed to be watching her. Suddenly a grunt erupted from the young man, and everyone's attention shifted immediately. Sir Alden had smiled, and teased the young man; however, what caught Elsa's attention, and everyone else's for that matter, was the soft, but gruff voice from the man. No one had really heard him speak before, so after hearing his voice, the mystery increased. It felt like drinking a cold glass of water, surprising at first then relaxing. Elsa found herself holding back a smile, and soon the spar resumed, with Anders winning within 5 minutes.

Anders practically ran out of the room, leaving Elsa to only catch a glimpse of the pack of cigarettes. Surprise almost etched its way onto her face, before she hid it behind a cold mask. _I did not expect him to be a smoker. Wow. I wonder what surprises lay under that mask…_ _No. It doesn't matter. Stop there._ Elsa shook her head, and waited for Sir Alden to finish his speech. At the end, he made his way out of the building, presumably finding Anders.

When she noticed the bag in the room, she hesitated. Perhaps he would remember, and she could take the time to talk to him. She shook it off, peering at her pamphlet to see what lie next. Surprisingly enough, this was the last stop for freshman orientation. She let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards the exit into the school building. She stopped at the sound of the door, finding her eyes caught on the young fencer. She scrambled to get out, but the current mess of students made it difficult. Suddenly, she felt a hard body hit her, and she looked up in surprise. A musical but rushed apology came from the masked offender, and she just stood there dumbfounded.

After that incident, her heart was pounding in her ears, and she needed to get out of there. She quickly went into the main building to grab her stuff. Phone in hand and bag on her back, she walked out into the front courtyard. She didn't bother to hide her smile as she caught the strange man staring at the garden. The hues of the sky amplifying the warm colors of autumn. Before she knew it, her feet had taken her to the man and her mouth moved without any prompting, "It's beautiful, isn't it?" When the man nodded, she slipped back, sneaking off as the confused fencer searched for her.

She leaned against the brick fence surrounding the school, and waited for Kai to pick her up; smiling with the knowledge that he would be undoubtedly excited to hear that she had seen the famous Anders Slovik spar in person.

A click brought Elsa's attention to Sir Alden, who seemed to be putting a - _flip phone?_ \- in his pocket, and walking back towards the school. Then, a car pulled up, and she smiled as she watched the round man run around the vehicle to open her door, "You know you don't have to do that Kai."

"Yes, but your father would have my head on a block if he knew I was acting so casually with you." She sighed, knowing he was right. No matter how much more of a father Kai was to her, her real father would not appreciate the ignorance of social customs. Always a rule follower he was, and he seemed to pass it on to his only child.

As Elsa slipped into the car, a loud ringing filled the small space. She pulled her phone out, and with a quick glance of the caller ID, she answered the call, "Hello, father."

"Sweetheart. I'm calling to inform you that you will be starting fencing lessons. I have been informed that physical education will be a requirement, and you will be enrolled in Sir Alden Lian's fencing class. I know that you have a few days before you begin school, but I would like you to have a headstart on the class."

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand and nodded, before realizing she would have to vocalize her response, "Yes, sir. What is my tutors name?"

"I cannot tell you, but Sir Alden is picking him out, and assured me that he would not disappoint."

"I understand, sir."

"I have to go now, Elsa. Please don't disappoint me."

"I won't, father." And with a click the phone call was ended. No I love yous, goodbyes, or talk to you laters. It just ended. Elsa let out another heavy sigh, _Well at least he's making me do the one sport I wanted to do. For once._

Kai looked in the rearview mirror, catching the glimpse of sorrow in the girl's eyes, before she steeled them again. Hoping to break her out of her reverie, he started up a conversation, "So… How was your day, Elsa?"

Elsa smiled, catching the jolly man's intentions, before divulging the entire fencing story to him, only pausing for girlish squeals emitted from the man.

"Oh I can't wait to tell Gerda!" The couple truly loved fencing, and she had basically experienced their dream. She was happy she got to share the moment with them, though. Anything to bring a smile to their faces.

As soon as they returned to their medium sized home, Elsa grabbed her cold plate of food, and dashed to her favorite spot on the balcony outside her bedroom. With the sun setting on the horizon, Elsa could swear she heard a bittersweet voice floating through the wind, accompanied by a sad guitar.

* * *

Anna sat with her best friend, Kristoff Bjorgmann, atop the roof of the small house that she and Sir Alden lived in. He didn't ask any questions when he saw her on the roof, where she often went when she was upset, and simply joined her, guitar slung across his back. When he joined her, she smiled gratefully at him, and as the music from his guitar filled her ears, she let out a song that reflected her mood. With each word her voice grew stronger, until she was belting the bittersweet tune.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I decided to try my hand at an Elsanna fic because I can't ever stop reading them anyways, and this story idea just came to me. I do hope you enjoy, and comments are always very exciting, and help me get chapters out faster! If you have any suggestions please let me know! And with lots of love to all of you Frozen fans out there! Thank you for reading! -Keanan :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sir Alden pushed Anna out of her bed, bypassing all other options, knowing they would fail. With a thud, Anna shot up, pain and anger written in her face. "Sorry Banana. You have work today."

 _Work? I don't recall even applying for a job… And why do I need to be up at 6? This is too fucking early._ Anna attempted to ask what he meant, but it just came out as a grunt. A kind smile spread on his face and she just flopped back down. When her head collided with floor for the second time that morning she knew that she wasn't going back to sleep. Her teal eyes glared at the man before she stood up, shaking slightly at the knees. Regaining her composure, Anna walked sluggishly to her closet, looking for something suitable for a first day of work.

Sir Alden began to slip out of the room, pausing in the doorway, "Oh, and Anna? You might want to wear your gear today."

This elicited a deep groan from Anna. She can't remember the last time she walked out of the house in anything other than her gear.

As she attempted to slip on her white pants, her left foot rested on the hem of the right pant leg causing her to slip as she pulled it up, and for the third time that morning, a thud echoed out from Anna's room. _Fuck you pants. Fuck you work. Fuck you morning. It's not even light out. Why am I awake?_ She groaned again, choosing to wiggle into her pants on the floor.

She slipped on her jacket with relative ease, only slightly getting her head caught in an arm hole. As soon as she was decent enough to leave the room, she did, at the insistence of the monster in her stomach.

Luckily, Sir Alden had prepared her a plate of food, probably well aware of the monster that would unleash if he hadn't. _At least there's food Anna. Eat now. Question later. Good? Good._ She nodded in agreement with herself, and joined her teacher at the table.

"Good morning, Sir Alden." It was impossible to hide the sleep from her tone, and the sentence came off a bit harsher than intended. She quickly sent an apologetic look to the older man, hoping he would understand. Of course, he did, so with a dismissive wave of his hand, Anna was smiling again.

"I thought I told you, call me Papa. I've raised you since you were young, dear. You're like a daughter to me." Sir Alden had a lightness in his tone, but the weight of the words and his face made Anna feel guilty. He looked hurt. Hurt that she refused to call him Papa, but it was only out of respect for the older man. After all, he had raised her since she was young. Since she ran away from the orphanage, he picked her up off the streets, and had taken care of her since.

She sighed, "I know. I know. I'm sorry. It's just a little weird to change, when I've been calling you Sir Alden all my life." She could only hope that she could put the same lightness in her tone, as he had his.

"Nevermind all of that. You need to eat so we can leave," she had, in fact, already begun, "Oh Anna. How do you do this?" As the wet washcloth touched her forehead, she assumed it was food related. She had a knack for getting food everywhere, no matter what it was.

He would do so well with a child of his own. _I wonder where he'd be if he never had to take me in. He could have a family of his own. He could be happy._ Anna sighed before shoving the last bit of food into her mouth. The negative thoughts were eating at her brain again, and she didn't dare try to fend them off. She had learned that the more she fought them, the worse they got.

A solid pat on the back broke her from her reverie. She looked up to see his sad smile, and she knew she'd been caught again. He coaxed her up from the chair and into a warm hug. She inhaled his natural musky pine scent. Years of woodworking had embedded the smell into his skin, and she reveled in the comfort it brought. Anna let go of the older man, and smiled reassuringly at him. He always managed to calm her down.

"We need to get going Banana. Do you have everything?" Sir Alden realized that time was quite limited due to the rough morning, so with an urgency in his tone, he hurried her to finish getting dressed.

Anna pulled on her gloves, and walked out, mask under arm and foil resting at her hip. Sir Alden had been waiting outside for her, and with a quick nod towards her, she slipped her mask over her head. The two began their journey, Anna following his direction.

As they approached the shopping district, Anna watched the change in housing. Each block closer to the center of Arendelle meant an improvement in buildings. Sir Alden's house was on the outskirts of Arendelle, where every house was almost in shambles, and looked like it hadn't received love in years. Jealousy and anger rose in Anna's heart as she noticed the happy families in their nice houses. _He deserves this more than any of you. His heart is more golden, and he is more dedicated to the happiness of others than you._ Sir Alden grasped her arm tightly, and she looked at him, anger evident on her face.

"Anger isn't a pretty feeling, Anna. Jealousy is even uglier. Don't be jealous of this. Nice houses don't make happy people. I'm happy with what I have. Please." The tone of his switching from chiding to pleading at the end, and it broke Anna's heart. She nodded, resigning herself to masked feelings.

They slowly reached the center of town, and Anna glared at the Solnberg Hotel. It shadowed over the traditional shops of Arendelle. She's hated it since its erection 7 years prior. The dark shadow it cast seemed to reflect its effect on the city. Everyone shines less now. A person who used to spare a penny for the needy now scowling at the poor on the streets. Kind smiles replaced by dull faces. The city lost its friendliness.

A grip on her arm, tugging her past the building reminded her of who she was with. Sir Alden led Anna further on, into the eastern side of the city, and as they shuffled out of the shopping district, Anna could see the questions forming in passersby, hidden beneath a scowl. Walking around town fully furnished in fencing gear did tend to draw curious stares. No one would think her to be Anders Slovik unless they saw her hair, and wanting to avoid the crowd of curiosity, she made sure to tuck it up into her helmet.

However, as they continued to distance themselves from the shopping district, a curious expression etched into Anna's own face. Hardly any jobs were located in the east side, especially outside of the shopping district. Only the wealthy lived on the east side, which only served to confuse Anna even more. She couldn't help it as the words slipped from her mouth, seething, "Why are we _here?_ People like them don't hire people like _us._ "

His face turned solemn at the implication. She was, for all intents and purposes, correct; but, he wished she would stop degrading herself. The fact of the matter is, with her skill she could be one of them, as she aptly described.

"I'm taking you to your new job. No more questions," his tone held a finality to it that she didn't dare question. It was unlike him to be so short, and she could only guess it had something to do with where they were heading. It would be moot to question him now, so Anna could only follow as the curiosity welled up inside her.

At nine o'clock that morning, Anna and Sir Alden arrived at their destination. It was a sizeable house, light blue with white trim around the windows. The door was also white, with an intricate snowflake window on it. Anna scanned the front yard, seeing a beautiful garden surrounding the house, and bright green grass, smelling freshly cut. The smell mixed with the scent of the flowers, creating a nice warm feeling, contrasting the imposing cold feeling emanating from the house itself. Sir Alden rang the doorbell, and the chime dinged three times before Anna heard the distinct thuds of someone running to the door.

Anna chuckled when the door opened, revealing a robust man with slightly flushed cheeks. He greeted them with a large grin, and a slightly breathy voice, "Hello, welcome Sir Alden Lian. And who is this?"

"Hei Sir. Dette er Sir Anders Slovik," Sir Alden slipped into their native tongue when introducing Anna. It seemed to be his favorite way, as though it added another layer to her mystery. The large man in front of Anna squealed at this information, before slapping his hands over his mouth. After a string of profuse apologies, the man introduced himself as Kai, and invited the two fencers inside.

"I will retrieve Miss Elsa, she should be finishing her first lessons right about now," Anna's eyes widened, surprised that anyone could be learning at this hour. Though, beneath her mask, no one could see her surprised expression, and _Kyle…?_ walked up the stairs. She felt a chill run down her spine as footsteps sounded from the top of the staircase. Then, a piercing gaze made her visibly shudder, and she knew exactly who 'Miss Elsa' was. The sight of platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes only confirmed her suspensions. _So Elsa is her name._ Anna watched the woman descend the stairs, hips swaying like a metronome. It took every bit of Anna's self control to avoid following their sway.

The round man started speaking again, but all of Anna's attention was directed towards the blonde. It wasn't until Sir Alden brushed her as he walked past, that she realized they were walking somewhere. She stumbled, but caught herself before falling, and followed the other three. They approached a door at the end of the hallway and, when opened, it revealed a set of stairs, "You two will begin work down there. Sir Alden and I have a few matters to discuss before you depart." Kai gestured towards the staircase, holding open the door for the two youngest people in the group.

As Anna passed through the doorway, a moment of realization struck her, and with a gruff voice, "Wait, what is it I am doing here?"

The man holding the door guffawed, "Why, Sir Anders, you are here to tutor Miss Elsa." He stated it so matter-of-factly that it seemed it should have been obvious to the young fencer, but Anna couldn't do anything other than nod dumbly. Elsa continued down the stairs, and Anna followed.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, to reveal a cement room, which was empty save for a table against the wall, with a full array of fencing gear neatly laid across. Anna looked at her charge, then the fencing gear, "You need to change into that." The woman didn't even turn to look at Anna, choosing instead to nod and walk over to the table.

Anna turned to face the opposite wall, giving her student the proper privacy, and with a few passing minutes, curiosity took over. _It shouldn't take this long to get her gear on. What's going on?_ She turned to see a completely bare back, and the woman slipping on her white jacket, her previous clothes lying folded on the table. A squeak erupted from Anna's throat as she quickly turned to face the wall again, face warmer than usual underneath her mask. _It's okay Anna. It was just her back. No big deal. The pale skin of her body. Her slim waist. Nope. No big deal. Calm down._ "Are you okay?" The silky voice of the blonde laced with concern graced Anna's ears.

"Yes. Good. All good. Everything is okay. Nothing to be worried about. Nothing at all." Anna mentally slapped herself. _Shut up you idiot. Stop talking._ A soft chuckle escaped from Elsa's mouth, and unknowingly brought a smile to Anna's face. "Are you decent," Anna asked, this time with a quiet, more reserved voice.

"Yes." With the quipped answer, Anna turned around, to meet the icy blue eyes. Anna steeled herself against the kind gaze the woman offered. Remember Anna. _She's not privy to people like you. Stay away and she can't hurt you._

"You need to put your mask on, and grab your foil. We'll begin as soon as you are prepared, Miss…?" Anna trailed off, unable to remember what the burly man had introduced her as.

"Elsa Solnberg. And you are Anders Slovik, no?" As the family name rolled off her tongue, Anna felt anger rise within her. She staved off a growl, but answered the older woman's question with a nod. _Solnberg. Elsa Solnberg. She must be his daughter. All the more reason to stay away._

Elsa donned her mask, and gripped her foil ungracefully within her left hand. A motion that irked the already angered woman. "You're holding it wrong. That's too tight and you look like a barbarian." The suddenly cold tone made the student jump, before fumbling with her weapon. Anna drew her own with a silent draw, marking the work of an expert, her grip firm, and gentle at the same time. Just as one would hold their most treasured possession. Her thumb pointed to follow the length of the blade, and the middle bone of the index flush with the widest sides of the petite cussion. The rest of her fingers relaxed around the grip to offer optimum movement, and the pommel of the sword following the middle of her wrist. "A foil is to be treated like an extension of the arm. Do not grip it. You will limit mobility and when it is only a flick of the wrist to win the duel, you will fail." Anna displayed her own grip for her student to copy. Elsa nodded, before copying the grip to her best ability. "Rotate your foil. The curve should follow the curve of your thumb." Her student followed the direction, and the change was noticeable. Elsa seemed to hold the blade more comfortably, though not nearly as comfortable as Anna.

"Okay. Now for your stance, I want you to stand as I do. I don't suspect you'll be able to hold this pose for long." Anna transitioned into a typical en garde stance, with her taller companion attempting to mimic said pose. Barely holding back a growl, but allowing herself a hidden eye roll, Anna stepped up, knocking the blonde's feet into the correct directions, her left pointing straight, back pointing sideways. Then, grabbing Elsa's right arm, she lifted it so the elbow was parallel with the floor, and the hand relaxed in line with the shoulder. The discomfort evident on her charge's face did nothing to change the fencer's mood. "Loosen up. Hold this stance, but keep your body loose. Slight bend at the knees at all times unless you dream of passing out in the middle of a duel." Though the tone was harsh, Anna simply hoped to convey to importance of the most basic stance in fencing. She also needed to know just how strong her student was. And apparently, not that strong. When Anna noticed the droop in Elsa's shoulders, and the beginning of a slouch expressed in her spine, Anna knew that the fall wasn't far behind.

As predicted, the signature clank of the foil landing on the ground marked the failure of her student. Anna noted the minute and a half that the stance was held with surprise. _Better than expected. But she has a long road to go. We should do planks and I'll have to see if we can get some hand weights for tricep work. If not we'll make do. We can run hills too, make her legs stronger._ "You and I will do planks. Your core needs to be strong, because it is the base of all movement."

* * *

Elsa awoke at 5 o'clock, as per usual. After a quick shower, her hair was braided over her left shoulder, and she was donned in a simple wide neck grey T-shirt, and white capris. At about 6, she made her way downstairs to join Kai, and his wife Gerda, for breakfast. With full intent to keep it light, she grabbed some fruit and a small amount of egg whites. A chuckle from the man to her left stopped her, "What is it, Kai?"

"You start your fencing training today, remember? You will need more than just that." In all honesty, Elsa had forgotten about her new lessons, and the news elicited a deep sigh from the woman. She grabbed more scrambled egg whites, and silently ate them, brooding over the loss of her free time.

It wasn't long before seven rolled around, and she was directed into the study to begin her morning business lesson. Elsa never voiced her hatred for these lessons, but it must have been evident on her face. Especially when her tutor dropped a new business outline for Solnberg International. The stack of papers must have weighed at least 10 pounds, if not more.

"For the next 2 hours we will be reviewing Solnberg International's business policy. I expect you to be thorough, and understand the gravity of each rule and regulation. Are you with me so far Miss Solnberg?" The raspy voice of the old man bored Elsa to death, but she nodded absentmindedly, knowing that regardless of their task, she wouldn't like it.

For once in her life, Elsa was glad to have a new tutor. She didn't know who it was, but anything other than the voice of another boring old man would be good. Despite having different tutors for every subject, they all seemed to be old men who looked like they should be rolling in their graves.

Just a few minutes past nine, she heard the signature trudge of Kai coming upstairs, and a giddiness she was unused to, filled her.

She quickly, and gracefully, gathered her materials. With a slight nod to the man, the door opened and she followed Kai out of the room. He seemed more effervescent than she'd ever seen him, and the man was always bubbly. "What has you so excited?"

"You'll see." He was obviously holding back a squeal, and that made Elsa even more curious. When they walked over to the stairs, her eyes immediately landed on the geared up fencer. _So that's what had him so excited. Anders Slovik._ He turned and looked up, and she felt her heart skip. _I wonder what his eyes look like._

They met the two men in the entryway, "Now you two will be working in the basement. Everything you should need should be down there. Shall I show you where it is?" Elsa was listening until she could swear she felt an intense gaze from someone. She looked at the only person facing her, and returned his gaze in kind. Feeling Kai's hand on her lower back, gently pushing her towards the hallway, made her break her staredown with the masked man. From the corner of her eye, she saw the man in white stumble, before catching himself, and she barely hid a smile.

Kai held open the door for the two, gesturing with his other hand, guiding the two to where they were going. Elsa nearly laughed like the large man when Anders asked what he was doing. She would have assumed that he would know. _He's going to be an interesting tutor. I can tell._

She led him downstairs, and when he directed her to dress in her gear, she didn't hesitate. After all, she was used to obeying orders, no questions asked. Though the gear was uncomplicated, it was just a bit awkward, and she had been trained to fold her clothes after changing. A loud squeak erupted from behind her as she pulled the jacket down, and she turned to see her counterpart tensed and looking at the wall. She walked up, concerned for the young man, "Are you okay?" A question, innocent as it was, seemed to throw the man into a crazed stupor. His rushed slur of denial surprised the woman, and a moment's pause calmed him. The question of decency made her smile. A quick affirmative had him facing her.

"You need to put your mask on, and grab your foil. We'll begin as soon as you are prepared, Miss…?" The trailing off clearly marked a question. A question Elsa didn't want to answer. She didn't want to be treated like a princess from another tutor.

 _Just get it over with._ "Elsa Solnberg. And you are Anders Slovik, no?" A simple nod looked to be her only reaction from the fencer, so she donned her mask, and tried to hold the floppy sword, barely managing to keep it in her hand.

Then, instead of a light direction, or guidance, she was met with an outburst of anger and degradation. _What was that? Only father has spoke to me like that._ She fumbled with her blade, and before she'd realized it, her teacher's own was in her face. The draw was silent, startling Elsa.

It seemed so natural when he held it, but as he directed her, she only got more uncomfortable. Each direction was clipped, and laced with anger, but there were no more insults. _What set him off?_ The rotation of the foil made her grip much more comfortable, and for once, she felt like she might be able to get a hold of fencing. Then, her tutor mentioned her stance and she nearly groaned. _Why must I join a physical education class. And why must it be fencing. Besides, it seems he hates me. Maybe he'll hate me enough to leave._ Elsa attempted to copy the stance her instructor was in, but it was quite awkward, especially the arms. She felt her feet being adjusted, and she felt a spike of anger. _Did he just touch me without warning? I mean he didn't even ask._ As always the anger was well hidden, and she allowed herself to be moved like a mannequin. The scowl only barely controlled, slipped for a split second when he commented his lack of faith in her physical abilities. _Oh I'll show him. He may think I can't hold it for long, but he's so wrong._ An aching erupted in her upper arm. _Fight through it. You aren't going to lose to him. You're better than him._ Determination spread throughout her body, masking the pain. However, determination only went so far. First her arms, then her legs, and she was on the floor. She barely noticed the surprised expression, but she couldn't tell if it was good or bad surprised. I'll take anything you throw at me. Then he mentioned planks, and Elsa actually let out a groan, but complied. He muttered something about complaining and Elsa's pride pushed forward, and she made a perfect plank.

By the end of their tutor session, Elsa was sweating, and she could bet he was too. He never made her exercise alone, always joining her. At some point he even started offering encouragement of some sort. Either way, Elsa was pleased with herself, and she hoped he was too. _2 hours of this everyday might not be so bad. It's a good achey feeling._

The two trudged upstairs.

* * *

Well impressed with her student, Anna followed the woman up the basement stairs. They met Sir Alden and the larger man in the entryway. Sir Alden gave her an approving look, and satisfaction filled her heart. _I promise I'll do anything to make you proud._

"Sir Anders Slovik, would you follow me to your room?" the larger man was gesturing towards the stairs.

"What?!" both women yelled, though Anna more growled than anything. That brought a bit of surprise to the man's countenance, and then he glanced at his partner in crime.

"Sir Anders. You are to stay here for the duration of Miss Elsa's training. Do you understand me?" Once again, that finality brought a pang to Anna's heart.

"May I speak with you? Outside." Both fencers nodded to their hosts. Sir Alden gently closed the door, when Anna would have slammed it. Anna led them a considerable distance from the house before speaking again, seething with rage, "What are you doing? You can't just throw me in here! If you wanted me gone, then you could have just said so! I do not want to live with the daughter of that monster! Besides. What if they find out my true identity? I'd be ruined! Were you even thinking about me at all? I am so livid. I don't expect you to understand everything about the way that I live my life, but it is how I feel I need to live. Just let me live on the streets instead. I can find someth-"

She was cut off with a hand to her mouth and a stern look from the man who'd raised her, "Kai already knows. I had to tell him. I already made a deal. You will be attending Arendelle Proper as Anna Lian. No one will know who you are. And if you choose, I negotiated a transportation that will be separate from Miss Elsa's, and you will not have to interact with her outside of tutoring sessions. Arendelle Proper is the best of the best, and you deserve to go there. If you could realistically live at home with me, and attend Arendelle Proper, then I would have you there. But, it's an over two hour walk, and I can't pay for any other type of transportation yet. Banana. I love you like the daughter I never had, and I am so happy to have you in my life, but this is what's best for you. Regardless if you feel so or not, it is. And you will stay here, be provided with an entirely new wardrobe, a room, and you will never go hungry. It's a home away from home. Kai even said you could invite Kristoff over in your spare time. So please, just accept this generosity, and take it with a grain of salt. I only want the best life for you Anna." She was crying. All reasonable points, but that didn't mean she didn't like the idea. She nodded, pulling the frail looking man in for a hug.

"I love you Papa." A smile erupted on his face and he pushed her back.

"I love you too Sweetie. Thank you for understanding. You will see me everyday at school." She nodded, tears still falling, though he couldn't tell. They walked back into the house, and she nodded at Kai.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope each and every one of you enjoyed this chapter. It was a bit harder to write, but I can already feel that next chapter will be easier. Everytime I'm at work I have ideas but as soon as I decide to sit down and do it my body is like noooo. Plus, I had visiting family for the past week, so it was hard to sit down and crank out a chapter with a seven year old asking you why you're doing everything. All comments were appreciated with the first chapter, and honestly one of the biggest reasons I wrote this chapter.**

 **For those of you with growing questions, don't be afraid to ask, because I like the way they make me think, but you'll have to stick around to find out the answers! ;)**

 **A big thanks to the fans of this story, and until next time!**

 **UPDATE: Thank you to the two first reviewers! I uploaded the doc on my phone so it got rid of the enter breaks, so I apologize for that weird formatting. I hope this is easier!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Not a good achey feeling. 2 hours of this everyday is not good. Nope. Not at all._ Elsa was struggling to get up from bed, and not for the first time since training began. It had been almost 2 weeks, and she had yet to see Sir Anders outside of tutoring. He lived with her, yet she hardly caught a glimpse of him. If he was inside, his door was locked. Though he hardly was inside. _Where does he go all day and night._ She'd heard him once, with a friend of his, she assumed. _Christopher?_ It was just before she finished her lessons, but she could hear the two talking in the hallway. She rushed out, hoping to catch a glimpse of her mysterious tutor, but he remained elusive as ever.

"Miss Elsa, are you coming to eat before your lessons?" Gerda, Kai's wife and her other favorite servant, called out to her through the door. Elsa answered with a groan. However, as the smell of cigarettes wafted through her open window, she threw herself out of bed, hoping to catch a glimpse of the man. The only people she could see were a redheaded girl and a blonde man walking side by side, the redhead with a cigarette on her lips.

A sigh drifted from the blonde woman, and the aching feeling returned, almost making her drop to her knees. She decided to skip the shower this morning, and opted for a quick dress in jeans and blue flannel. Slowly walking down the stairs, Elsa rested most of her weight on the railing. The pain in her legs made her want to stay in bed all day, but she knew that wasn't likely. Luckily, she had a mostly free schedule, save for her one morning and one evening study sessions. Sir Anders refused to practice on Saturdays, and she didn't feel the need to question him.

"Ah! Miss Elsa! You have decided to join us!" She smiled at Kai, as he pulled out her seat at the dining table.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Gerda was much more willing to drop the formalities than her husband, but the question made Elsa groan. "Well, you know that walking is the best remedy for that! Kai and I were planning on heading down to Oaken's for a nice coffee and maybe some of his delectable chocolate before going shopping! We were hoping you'd join us?" The glint in her eyes was mischievous, but Elsa couldn't fathom why. It seemed an innocent enough trip.

"Okay. After my lessons?" The question made Gerda grin.

"We negotiated you a free day. It'll be a learning experience. To see how other people work, yeah?" Elsa gave the old woman a grateful smile, and nodded.

"Will Sir Anders be joining us?" Unintentionally, Elsa wove a sliver of hope into the question, and it caught Gerda off guard. Elsa had kept to herself for the most part, never having time otherwise. To see her hopeful about seeing another person made Gerda happy.

But, that mischievous look was back, "I suppose he might. Can't be sure though."

Kai drove them to the city center, parking in the Solnberg Hotel parking lot. He reduced the hour long walk to a fifteen minute drive. For once, the couple was silent. Not trying to meddle in her personal life like usual. Completely silent. _Something weird is going on here. Why are they so quiet?_

The walk to Oaken's was silent, just as the drive was, and it was actually driving Elsa insane. However, as they neared the small coffee shop, she could hear that angelic voice she swore she heard two weeks ago. Her slow pace quickened as she became more eager to know the owner. Behind her, Kai and Gerda exchanged knowing looks.

Elsa's eyes graced a beautiful redheaded girl, eyes closed as she sang out to the blonde man's guitar. He would chime in here and there, but never more than a stanza. The song's music upbeat, and even the melodic voice, but the words seemed to indicate a sadness. Like a passing sadness that you reflect on in your most personal moments, but it never stays for long.

Those sad, teal eyes opened, and drifted to the blonde, surprise etching its way in, if only for a second. The last chord strung out, filling the small coffee shop, and Elsa's wide eyes displayed only confusion. The redhead leaned to the blonde, whispering something in his ear, to which he nodded, before plucking at strings.

This tune was all around happy. It was like every word was filled with true joy. Elsa felt the redhead's infectious smile grace her own lips. _They were the ones walking this morning! She smokes, but still has this musical voice. Wow. She's amazing._ Elsa caught herself openly admiring the woman and shook her head, attempting to regain her composure. _Focus. Find Kai and Gerda._ Unsurprisingly, the two were smiling at her, coffee and chocolate already having arrived at the table for three.

"Enjoying her?" Kai was the one to ask, a teasing lilt in his voice. Elsa furiously shook her head. "That's Anna. She goes to your school, you know. The blonde is Kristoff. They're here every Saturday, and some nights during the week." This information made Elsa perk up. _Kristoff… where have I heard that unusual name before?_

"Wait, Kristoff?" Elsa was truly confused. The name rung a bell and she couldn't remember why for the life of her. Then the girl filtered into her brain again. "Anna…" she trailed off, pensive.

Kai and Gerda couldn't help but pay each other devious grins. They enjoyed teasing the young woman, especially since it was hard to find something to grind her gears.

Gerda spoke next, "Why don't we come here at least one Saturday a month. I mean, you obviously enjoy their music." Gerda rose her voice on the last sentence, drawing the redhead's shot the old woman a glare, but nodded.

"Wait, you said she goes to my school. How do you know that? And why does Kristoff sound so familiar?" Elsa's mind was bogging up with unanswered questions, but the two that rose to the top seemed to be eating away the most. Her hopes were not high that Gerda would answer, and rightfully so. The woman who had served her since birth loved to tease the blonde. It appeared as though her favorite way to tesse was giving just enough information to spike curiosity, but not enough to satisfy.

"A maid must have her own secrets, dearie." With a sip of her coffee, Gerda hid her smirk.

One ringing note signified the end of the song, and the gruff voice if the blonde man filled the room. It would be 15 minutes before they took the stage again. Elsa watched the two exit, off stage and a small detail caught her eye. _Twin pigtails. With a mallen streak of almost white hair. If Sir Anders was a female, I'd say she was him. He is quite small. But he holds himself like a man. No reason for a woman to hide her identity in the fencing world. But, maybe we could be friends. No. Don't fool yourself Elsa. You are cannot burden her with your flaky friendship. Distance is good._ Elsa nodded to herself. Though, she realized her first comparison of the woman was to her own tutor. A man who clearly hated her. _I just want to see his eyes once. Just once._

"All in due time Miss Elsa. We wouldn't want to pressure him into something he was uncomfortable with." Kai was right. She'd just have to wait for him to trust her more. For whatever reason, she didn't know; but, part of her was very curious as to what had troubled the man so much that he felt the need to hide always. It took a moment before she realized that her thoughts were spoken out loud and her countenance morphed into shock and fear. However, by the time she glanced at Kai's face, a smug smirk was painted on it.

She practically chugged the rest of her coffee, wanting to leave before the singer returned to the stage. Kai and Gerda obviously understood her wishes, as they recovered their own to-go cups, and slowly stood. Elsa smiled gratefully again, something she seemed to be doing more and more with the arrival of their guest.

With a deep breath of fresh air, Elsa stepped outside of Oaken's Brew, Kai and Gerda trailing behind her with suspicious grins spread from ear to ear. Elsa kindly ignored their smiles, for fear of what they would tell her if she asked. Sometimes, ignorance really is bliss.

* * *

Yesternight Anna asked Kai to wake her especially early, knowing that he was up at four in the morning at the latest. Especially early for Anna meant five thirty, yet he woke her nearly an hour earlier than that. He had quickly learned that it would not be an easy task to wake the young woman, and promptly began dragging her out of bed every morning. When she woke with a slam, she nearly wanted to rip the man's head off. It was early, but she also knew it was earlier than she meant. He had already thrown himself back from her, knowing her first reaction could very well be a fist to his stomach, or lower. Sure enough, she swung hard, fist connecting with an empty space. She glared at the human alarm in her room, and struggled to her feet, already having learned how effective her alarm was. A quick glance at her actual alarm clock told her that she was up way too early. A glare directed at Kai found his wife next to him, a smile on her face.

"I asked him to wake you earlier. I need to talk with you while Elsa is still asleep." Gerda nodded her head towards the door, before dragging her husband away, "Get dressed and meet us at the table." Anna's respect for the woman had grown, and she found herself nodding at the closed door. Dressed in remarkable time, Anna silently slinked down the stairs, and joined the old couple. Gerda had set a plate of food for Anna and a cup of creamer with coffee.

Before Anna could thank the woman, she was stopped. "How are you enjoying Arendelle Proper?" In all honesty, Anna hadn't been expecting this question, but lit up all the same. It was an amazing school, and there was no wonder to why it was top in the nation. The professors engaged their students, and made it feel like learning wasn't just about reading the book and finding only what you're expected to find. Well, at least most of them.

"Oh I absolutely adore it! Mr. Castille is so funny! Who knew Latin would be such a difficult language? But he makes it so fun! Like he makes these really strange poses and funny signs to help us remember the words! He makes me actually want to study! And Kida! She's a little weird, I mean it kind of makes me uncomfortable to call my teacher by her first name, but she asked us to so I guess I will. But anyways, chemistry has never been so cool before! One day she actually made an experiment explode in her face. She acted like she meant to but I think she just messed up. Oh but Weasetown is really boring. The only thing interesting about his class is guessing when his toupee will fall down. He claims it's real but how can he even try to pull that when it's so obvious! English is hard enough, but having him, I might as well have a slug teach me. Oh and history! Ted is awesome! It's kind of-" She got caught off with a laugh from the couple, and she finally realized she had started getting too excited. A blush so red that it hid her freckles covered her face, and even faded down her neck. She buried herself in her food, hoping they wouldn't say anything more.

"Sweetheart. I'm glad you are enjoying your classes, but what about friends? Have you made any?" Anna's face fell, and the blood drained. This is the question she had been dreading. She shook her head. She hid away from people, and sat right in front of the teacher, so people wouldn't talk to her. It was easier to just be alone, than deal with two identities, and hiding one from her friends. Her response made Gerda sigh. "Honey, if I request you to do something for me, would you do it?" The question, so laced with sadness, made Anna actually contemplate an affirmative. _She's done so much for me. Who am I to deny her a simple request. And why is she so sad?_ Anna hesitantly nodded in answer to the question. The smile that erupted on the older woman's face convinced Anna that she was doing the right thing, whatever that may be. "I need you to try to become Elsa's friend. As Anna that is. I know you have your own reservations regarding who her father is, but maybe you'll find that she isn't so bad. See, you have Kristoff. You've had him most of your life. But Elsa? She's had no one but Kai and I. We are her friends, family, and servants. All at the same time. Don't you think she at least deserves a chance? You need a friend at that school, and she just needs one in general." The request caught Anna off guard, and she couldn't bring herself to give any response other than frightened eyes. One, at the fact that they knew about her distrust of the man who fathered Elsa. And two, that Gerda was asking her to risk her true identity as the man behind the mask, even knowing how important it was to her.

Her answer caught in her throat, Anna turned her head, unsure of how to proceed. Nausea stirred her stomach, and she pushed the plate away, practically running up the stairs to call Kristoff, letting him know she was up earlier than planned. Memories from her childhood slid into her mind while she waited for him to make his way to the house. " _Loser. It's no wonder your dad didn't stay around for you. I bet your mom doesn't even want you." The snake's face morphed into an evil grin, eyes darkening to a black void. "If you wanted, I could make you feel loved. Important." His slimy hands slamming against the wall she was shaking against. "NO! NO! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Surprise slipped into his face as she yelled at him. A uppercut slammed up into his diaphragm, and he clutched his stomach, growling at the ten year old girl, who was already running out the front door. "YOU WHORE! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET THAT YOU LITTLE B-"_

The door slammed open, with Gerda standing there, worry etched into her face, and Kai red faced. "Anna! Are you okay? You weren't answering, and we were getting really worried!" Gerda's hands were cupping Anna's face turning it side to side, making sure there was no evidence of injury. Anna's less than convincing attempt at a reassuring smile didn't help. However, as much as Gerda wanted to press the younger girl, she knew that now wasn't the time. "Kristoff has arrived. Elsa will be waking soon, so I suggest you get out of here quick. You can give me your answer tonight. I hope you enjoy your day" Gerda's kind smile made Anna want to cry and release all of her troubles into the woman's shoulder. She wanted to tell the older woman everything. Gerda was the closest thing she'd had to a mother in a long time, and it felt like it would be so easy to just unload on her, but she held her tongue. She nodded thankfully at the woman and stood. She quickly wrapped the woman into a strong hug before running off.

Kristoff immediately noticed the sadness in the redhead's eyes and offered her a reassuring smile. He knew better than to ask, letting her unload when she was ready. She lit off her cigarette, taking an especially long drag while they walked down the hill. The walk was full a shallow small talk, and Anna didn't even contribute much to that until the question that was plaguing her mind rose to the surface. She cut-off Kristoff's comment about the ice sculpting contest coming to town this winter, "Gerda asked me to be friends with Elsa. As Anna."

"Okay…?" completely unfazed by the change of topic, Kristoff looked at her quizzically, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I told her I'd do something if she asked me to, but I wasn't expecting that. I have no idea what to do Kristoff. Her father is the second most hated man in my life, and I don't know if I should giver her a chance. She's really lonely though. She hasn't had a single person over that wasn't a tutor in the two weeks I've been there."

"Maybe she wants to be alone."

"You're the only person in this world that actually wants to be alone. And you have me! So what does that say? I think it's just too dangerous. She can't find out what I am, and definitely not who I am."

Kristoff sighed, "You aren't a 'what' Anna. And what's she going to do if she finds out who you are? Track down that man and go tell him 'Oh guess who I found! The girl you have been looking to murder since she ran away from your slimy, sickening advances!' Just take a chance Anna. No one wants to be alone, and even though you have me, don't think I don't notice how lonely you are."

Anna flinched at the mention of _him_. She had already thought about _him_ enough that morning, and she really wished that Kristoff wouldn't bring it up. "Okay. I'll think about it."

It was an hour later that customers started shuffling into the coffee shop. Anna looked around, bored of the faces who were barely glancing at their performance. As they finished their third song, Anna sighed. Then, she heard a familiar picked out intro. _That's the only song I didn't expect him to play. I thought we didn't sing it because it was too sad. I don't know if I want to sing about Dad._ She did it anyways, and somewhere into the third verse, she almost started to choke up, but quickly recovered. She opened her eyes for a second, the ring of the door catching her attention, and when she made eye contact with those familiar icy eyes, she found herself surprised. She let it melt away from her face, closing her eyes, trying to get those striking blue ones out of her mind while she finished up the song without crying. Not many people were actually listening to the lyrics, so the song seemed a happy one, but when she opened her eyes as Kristoff let the last note ring, she could see the curiosity sparked by the lyrics in Elsa's eyes. Part of Anna was glad that Elsa was here, but the other half, the scared half was upset. Anna leaned over to Kristoff and whispered in his ears, "You are an absolute ass and if you do that again without warning I will hit you. Play something happy."

Kristoff grinned at the old couple that had walked in with Elsa, and started plucking along to a different tune. It was just a happy song, something mindless for Anna to sing as she tried not to let the blonde's stare make her heart race. In that moment she knew, though. She knew the answer to Gerda's request earlier that morning.

"You obviously enjoy their music." She overheard the old woman speaking with the blonde, and when Elsa turned red, Anna couldn't stop her heart from racing. Their eyes locked and a need to keep the blonde smiling filled Anna. _Stop it. You can't let her affect you like this. Maybe if you were just friends, you could stop this._ When Kristoff called time for a break, Anna found herself dreading the break time. As much as she needed the sugar filled coffee awaiting her, she was afraid the blonde would be gone by the time they were back on stage. Fifteen minutes felt like fifteen hours, and her fears were confirmed when she set foot on the stage again. A small sigh escaped her lips, and she sat on the stool for another day of mindless singing.

She walked up the hill, answer still swimming in her mind. It was nearing midnight, and she was praying that the blonde woman was asleep. She needed to talk to Gerda alone. Kristoff had reassured her decision before they split, but a dark night alone could make doubts quickly fill the mind. Quickly, before she could change her mind, she rung Gerda. One ring. Two. Thr-

"Hello?"

"Hey. Um. Gerda?"  
"Yes honey, what can I do for you? Do you need a ride home? Kai is sitting next to me."

"No no. I'm fine. Thank you. Um… Is Elsa up?"

Gerda laughed, "No honey, you've got her muscles so tired she went to sleep right after dinner. How can I help?"

A sigh of relief passed through her lips, "We need to talk. I'll be there in five minutes."

Sure enough, five minutes later, Anna's hand was on the door knob. _It'll be okay. She just wants you to be friends with her._ The door opened, and Gerda stood there with a big smile, "Come in."

Anna steeled herself, and stepped inside. Before she even turned around, the answer was passing through her lips, "I'll do it. Or at least I'll try. I'm not going to push her. But I'll try."

Gerda nodded and smiled at the young woman, "Thank you Anna. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Anna drifted upstairs, ready to sleep after all the emotional turmoil she'd been through today.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I'm not really a consistent updater, but God do I love this story! I'm having new ideas every time I sit down to write. I do appreciate the comments too! I know that I keep throwing in new things, that fuel the questions, but that's the whole idea! Now for review answers!

 **Revealtheremedy:** Here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

 **Guest Reviewer:** There will be angst, mostly on Anna's part, but most of it isn't going to be chapter consuming. I want to show what's made her how she is today, and her angsty past is part of that. However, I don't want this to be omg so much angst when will it stop ripping me apart.

 **Rathofawesomeness:** I want you to have questions! But you'll just have to find out by reading. Hopefully this chapter does give some insight though! :)))

Thank you to all the faves and follows! I'll keep up on the writing when I can if you guys acn keep p on the reading! It makes me happy to know y'all like this story, and I'm open to suggestions too!


	4. Chapter 4

_Today is the day Anna. You are gonna walk right on up to her and make her be your friend. Any friends are better than none. Yeah. Gerda's right. You need a friend that goes to this school. Okay. How do you make friends again? How did Kristoff become your friend? Oh right, you punched him in the face because you thought he was coming to like molest you. But he was actually just chasing his dog. Right. Crap. I don't think punching Elsa is going to work. New idea, quick. You're going to be at school soon, come on Anna. Think. You can do this. It can't be that hard, right?_

After Gerda's talk with Anna, she felt resolute in her plan to become Elsa's friend. It seemed like it could be a struggle, but making friends was never easy for Anna, especially if she actually wanted it.

Anna just sat there, staring at Elsa. She couldn't figure out how to approach the blonde. It had been years since Anna wanted to make a new friend, and of course the one person she probably shouldn't befriend, she was going to.

Icy eyes met hers, and she turned away, trying to focus on Sir Alden's instructions. _Shit. Bad Anna. No getting caught staring. Wait. No staring. Yeah that's better. Oh fuck what am I going to do._

"I'm going to partner you with sparring partners appropriate for each skill level. First off, Ariel with Tiana. Jasmine with Mulan. Elsa with Anna." She knew he was still talking, but her brain shut off, and she found herself staring wide-eyed at her partner. _I can't spar with her. What if she finds out I'm Anders._

His voice cut back in, "I will watch each match and give you pointers on what to focus on." Anna couldn't even focus on his voice, so she was a bit hesitant with this ordeal.

Luckily they'd have some people spar before them so she could get her head in the match.

"Tiana, you move like you have two left feet. Work on footwork. Ariel. You are totally out of your element here. Watching you move is like a fish out of water. Work on grip and upper body. Next!" Anna could point out so many other faults in the beginners' movements, but she chose to ignore it. Sir Alden would chew her out for giving unwanted direction, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Mulan keep your feet on the mat. This is not some martial arts class. And work on your defensive. You're too aggressive. Jasmine. Great body flow, but you are the opposite, become more aggressive because you'll never win a match by dodging. Next!" Now he had a smirk on his face and Anna was glaring. Full on glaring at the man. _Alright focus on the match it'll be okay Anna. Just be Anna._

The match began with an "En garde" and fantastic positioning. It was Anna's first opportunity to see the girl in an unobstructed view. As her competitor not her teacher. Still, Anna couldn't help but note the faulty footwork on Elsa's part, and her body almost responded, but she held back. Then she saw the opening left by a wide swing, and ended the match without meaning to.

"Elsa, you left a lot of openings, so work on keeping your stance tighter, and your feet are shuffling awkwardly. Anna. Your body is too tense, and you failed to notice many openings left by your opponent. Focus on the match and loosen up." She had known he'd point out the miss in her openings, but she didn't expect the tense comment. She felt as though she was loose, but one glance at Elsa had her tightening up again. The blonde's beauty was so captivating, and when she removed the helmet to reveal her hair sticking to her forehead, Anna almost laughed, but she knew she'd be the same.

She removed her own helmet, revealing bangs stuck to her forehead with sweat, and extended a hand to shake, in good spirit of the match. Her opponent stared at her hand like it was a foreign object, and Anna chuckled awkwardly.

"You're supposed to shake after a match." The look on Elsa's face was priceless. It took all of Anna's self control to avoid laughing.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah right, sorry." Elsa gently grabbed Anna's hand and with one shake Anna's hand was empty again. _Now or never Anna. Just call out her name._

"Elsa! Wait a minute. Could you meet me outside. I mean. If it's not too much trouble. Of course you don't have to. I'm not trying to like pressure you or anything. Oh crap. Damn it Anna shut up. Shit I wasn't supposed to say that out loud. Anyways, if you wanted like could you follow me outside?" Anna was beet red, and she turned away from Elsa, practically storming her way outside. She stood by the tree she saw on her first visit, lighting up her cigarette. _God damn Anna. Could that have gone any worse? No probably not. Well at least you didn't blurt out how attractive you find her. That's one good thing. Eugh. She's probably not even going to come out here._ Anna sighed, and looked up at the sound of a cough.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Elsa?"

"You asked me to follow you, no?" There was a teasing tone that gave her away. But still, Anna blushed.

"Well, uh, yeah. Um…"

"Well, Miss Anna, why did you want me to follow you?" Anna was still being teased, but the "Miss" placed in front of her name made her cheeks burn brighter, and her brain shut down. She just stared at Elsa's expectant gaze. A cough broke her out of her stupefied look, and she returned the cough, as if to clear her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Um… Why did I call you out here? Why _did_ I call you out here…" Anna paused for a second, her previous thoughts all wiped from her brain until she heard Gerda's voice in the back of her thoughts, _become friends with Elsa, please?_ "Right! Did you want to hang out today, like later? Like as friends? Or acquaintances that want to become friends? Or whatever? Like just hang? Er… Again, you don't have to. I'm not pressuring you. I would never pressure a beautiful girl into doing anything. Like that's not me. But yeah," she tucked a fallen hair behind her ear, "if you wanted to, I would like to hang out?" She gazed down at the dirt she was kicking around, unwilling to meet the icy eyes that captivate her so well.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Anna's eyes widened. She was completely unaware that those words had flowed so freely from her mouth. Even more unable to look her counterpart in the eyes, she gave a minute nod. "Thank you. Um. I have a lot of tutoring going on, and I won't be free until 7 tonight, and that is kind of late, and I don't want to be pulling you away from your things so late at night… But, I would really like to spend some time with you, so please don't take that the wrong way…"

"7 is good! I also have some things going on, so 7 is really good! Um… I'll pick you up at 7?" Anna was beyond giddy. It was the first time she felt like someone other than Kristoff and Sir Alden actually wanted to see her. She internally pumped a fist into the air. _Way to go Anna! You did it!_

"Okay." That smile brightened Anna's mood even further.

* * *

Elsa struggled out of bed, her body still screaming, though much more manageable now. She picked out her outfit for the day, some tight, dark blue skinny jeans, and a simple white tee shirt. _Why does it have to hurt all over? Please God tell me why!_ Elsa silently cursed whatever God was looking over her, and slipped into a cold shower, partially to numb the pain, and partially to wake her up. As she dressed, she heard the front door close, and sighed at the signaled absence of Sir Anders. _Is it too much to ask to see him once outside of lessons? I mean he can keep that damn mask on, but I want to know who he is inside! It is getting so awkward living with a man I don't know anything about._

"Elsa dear! It's time for breakfast!" Gerda called her down in an unusually cheerful tone. The woman was always joyous, but it seemed to be amplified today. _Why is she in such a good mood?_ Elsa was internally grumbling as she made her way to the table. Her egg whites and oatmeal were placed in their usual spots, and she dug in immediately. The everyday exercise had increased her appetite exponentially, and she was eating twice as much every morning. Gerda was staring over at her with a face splitting grin. Elsa sighed around her food.

"What is it Gerda?"

"Oh nothing dearie. Just. Just happy is all. We've got a nice little family here. Me, Kai, you, and Anders." Gerda was humming now.

"How is Anders a part of this family? He's never around." Her tone was harsher than intended, but he was really beginning to get on her nerves.

"Just because you never see him doesn't mean he's never around," Gerda seemed unfazed by the harsh tone and chuckled, "Maybe he's scared of you!"

Elsa actually snorted at that notion, "Why would he be? He could probably beat me in any match in less than a minute."

"Tsk tsk, Elsa. You know that physical strength is not the only thing to be feared in this world. Do I need to tell your father to tutor you on the lessons of the world again?" Just as Elsa was about to ferently deny her, Gerda cut back in, "Don't worry, I'm only kidding. That man thinks books can teach you everything you need to know in the world, but he's very wrong. Friendship tends to give you the biggest lessons in life, yet he practically keeps you from humanity. Hey, Elsa? Can you promise me something?"

 _Gerda wants me to make a promise? She's never asked anything of me before…_ "Yeah?"

"If someone tries to be your friend, give them an opportunity. Please."

"What? I mean… Okay, I promise…" _But why would you ask me this now?_ Elsa's skepticism sank into a pit in her stomach, making it difficult to finish her meal, and she promptly excused herself from the table.

Kai returned as she walked away with a confused look etched into his expression. To which, Gerda responded with a simple wave of her hand, signaling he needn't worry.

Elsa slipped back downstairs with her fencing bag and backpack in tow. "Ready, Kai?"

"Yes, Miss Solnberg. After you," he held the door open.

The drive to school was silent, but Kai seemed to be happy. It rubbed her the wrong way, making that irritation already bristling in her furl into an angry pit in her stomach. She ignored his smile by pointedly staring out the window at the passing houses. The tension felt high in the car and she couldn't wait to release herself from it. When the car rolled up to the building, she couldn't get out fast enough, opening the door before the car had even fully stopped.

On any other day she would sit and wait patiently for Kai to step out and open her door for her. Today, however, everyone's upbeat moods pushed her further into the abyss of anger and degradation. _Why does he meet with them and not me? What did I do to deserve any of this? Am I really such a horrible person that he needs to avoid me so badly?_

Her usual prim and proper attitude was discarded for one of disgust and exhaustion.

For the first time in her schooling career, Elsa Solnberg sat in the back corner of the room, slumped in her chair. For the first time, she didn't even attempt to take notes. Her negative feelings seemed to emanate from her body, and no one sat next to her. She had never let someone get to her like this before, which only doubled her frustrations.

3 classes passed like this, until she reached Fencing 101, where she wasn't allowed to brood in some back corner of the room.

Sir Alden made it clear that every class with him was precious time, and participation with improvement was the only way to get an A in his class. To encourage good moods, he'd often open class with a terribly awful joke, to which no one laughed except himself. Last Friday it was something about a guy whose blood was all over a crime scene, but good news he had 130 cholesterol. Today, however, he started off with a little anecdote about his schooling career.

"You know, I never made it to college, but while I played on my high school football team, I had a lot of friends. It seemed like a lot of my teammates would always smack each other on their rears, but never me. Then, I decided to take the initiative and smacked one member on his rear, and he'd greet me like that from then on out, and often times more so. But it was only him. So, I thought I'd have to initiate it with every member, until around the fourth guy, I found out that the guy who wouldn't leave me alone actually had this huge crush on me, which is why no one touched me. It was a courtesy thing, and I spent the next 2 years trying to explain to that man I was nowhere near interested in him."

The class laughed. Some only snickered, but most were full on laughing at him. He smiled in kind, and glanced at the brooding Elsa. She was holding back a smile while glancing at the redhead who kept snorting whilst laughing like a madwoman. Slowly the class hushed and the redhead looked over at Elsa, causing the blonde to cast her gaze to the mat, avoiding eye contact. She could feel the gaze on the side of her head, and felt blood rushing to her cheeks.

Sir Alden recalled the classes attention and Elsa kept her eyes down until she could no longer feel the kind gaze. She refocused on Sir Alden, glancing at the freckled girl, curiosity laced in her stare.

Sir Alden announced the partners for today, and a gasp ran through Elsa. _I don't think I can spar with her. She's too captivating. Wait. What am I thinking? She's a girl. Just win. That's all that matters here._ Elsa shook her head, and donned her mask.

While a rather long spar in comparison than the others, it seemed to be over as soon as it started. Elsa thought she might have a chance, but it seemed even Sir Alden knew she didn't. Sighing, she stared down at the hand in front of her. _She wants to shake? Why? It wasn't even a good match._

"You're supposed to shake after a match," she looked at the smile given to her, shock written across her face. _Why?_

"Huh? Oh. Yeah right, sorry," regardless of her reservations, she shook the hand offered quickly, and turned to leave. _I just want to go home._

When the girl shouted her name, she was surprised to say the least. Then her opponent kept talking, and her surprise morphed into amusement. This amusement sparked her to agree, albeit in her head. As soon as the redhead left, Elsa truly contemplated the offer, before Gerda's words rang in the back of her mind. She stepped out to join the redhead, who was smoking by the tree where she first spoke to Sir Anders.

She joined the redhead, who seemed to be moping. Elsa cleared her throat to get the attention of her companion. When her head shot up, surprise etched on her face, Elsa smiled, and the redhead cleared her throat.

"Oh, right. Um… Why did I call you out here? Why _did_ I call you out here…" The pause that followed had fear settling into Elsa's stomach, bringing to light the hope that she harbored. "Right! Did you want to hang out today, like later? Like as friends? Or acquaintances that want to become friends? Or whatever? Like just hang? Er… Again, you don't have to. I'm not pressuring you. I would never pressure a beautiful girl into doing anything. Like that's not me. But yeah, if you wanted to, I would like to hang out?" Elsa noted the awkward hair tuck and the adorable blush settling on her counterpart's freckled cheeks. _She's so cute._ Then the compliment settled into her thoughts. _She called me beautiful. Why? I'm anything but._

"Did you just call me beautiful?" She hadn't meant to ask, but the nod made her quickly follow up to keep her thoughts at bay. She really wanted to become friends with this girl, promise with Gerda or not. There was just some kind of connection that she wanted to explore. However, as always, her busy schedule would probably keep that from happening. Then Anna said that it worked out perfectly for her, and that ball of hope grew brighter in Elsa's heart. They could become friends.

"Okay."

During her lessons, Elsa felt particularly light. Everything seemed easier. However, she noted that Sir Anders had given her a light load. She was barely sweating at the end, and silently she thanked him. She doubted she'd have time to shower, so some perfume and deodorant were going to have to cover her scent. Sir Anders even ended just a little early, and rushed out. She followed in suit, before she realized she had no idea what to wear. Just before she could tear through her closet, Gerda interrupted her, "Look on your bed." There, a very simple but cute outfit was laid out. She had a nice leather jacket, white tee shirt and dark blue jeans. She nodded and thanked Gerda, before quickly slipping into her new outfit.

She had just shimmied into her pants when the doorbell rang, and panic struck her. "Gerda! I'm not ready yet! What do I do?"  
"Calm down, Kai and I will handle this dearie. Just get your boots on, and come down." Elsa did as she was told, giving herself a once over in the mirror. _I look good. Yes, I can do this. I will go and be friends with Anna._ Elsa sauntered downstairs, only to find Anna in a light green sundress with a bright smile spread from ear to ear.

"A-Anna."

"Hi Elsa!" The redhead was so cheery it brought a warmth to Elsa, and a smile to her face.

"Goodbye Gerda, Kai." Elsa genuinely smiled at the pair, to have it returned in kind.

"You two crazy kids have fun. But not too much! And Anna, you better have her back by 10!" Gerda was so motherly to Elsa that the blonde couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You got it!" The response brightened Elsa's smile, and she ushered the redhead outside.

"Can I take you to the city center? There's something I want to show you." Elsa nodded, excited to know what the redhead had in mind.

The walk there was filled with many ramblings of Anna, with some responses from Elsa. She preferred listening intently to the redhead. She enjoyed the stories of shenanigans from the girl's childhood.

Too soon, by her clock at least, they reached the city center.

"Let me get you a coffee, Anna," Elsa wanted to at least give some show of thanks to her partner.

"Oh no no! You will do no such thing. I should be the one treating you! Yes I will buy you coffee. But maybe a small one… I mean unless you want a big one. Yeah I can do that. Scratch what I said. I'll get you the biggest coffee. Anything you w-"

"Anna. As cute as your ramblings are, I'm going to stop you. Let me get you coffee as a thanks. No arguing." When Elsa recognized the resignation in Anna's eyes, she strutted triumphantly into Oaken's. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Anna sulked behind her.

Oaken, the large man who owned the shop, was working the counter, "Yoo hoo! Oh! Anna dear! Good to see you with someone other than Christopher! Who's your girlfriend?" Instantly a blush erupted on both girls' faces.

Anna was the first to speak, "Oaken! It's not like that! We're just friends! Just two friends buying coffee. I mean why would you assume that? She isn't… I mean I don't think she is…? Anyways it doesn't matter! We are not at all a thing and will probably never be and I need to shut up now!" Elsa watched as Anna retreated in on herself, and a blush started to run rampant on her cheeks. _I'm definitely not… I mean, just because I think she's irresistibly cute and I would love to get to hug her doesn't mean anything. Isn't that how most girls are with their friends? I mean that's what it sounds like…_ Elsa looked away from the redhead, surprised she was even thinking about it.

Before Elsa could dwell any longer on the subject, a cheery voice interrupted, "Yoo hoo! Order up!" Elsa smiled and pulled her bank card out, attempting to pass it to the large man, only to be stopped, "Oh no. This is on the house dear. For my favorite girl," he winked at Anna. Elsa watched the blush burn brighter on Anna's cheeks. _So adorable._ A smile spread across her face, and she grabbed both drinks, handing one to Anna. A brief brush of hands had a tingling sensation rolling up Elsa's arm. As inconspicuously as possible, she withdrew her arm with haste.

"So Elsa, where would you like to go?" Anna's voice sang into Elsa's ears, and her mind went blank for a second.

"Huh? Oh… I don't know. I've never really spent time out with friends… You're actually the only person I've gone into town with, other than family…" Elsa looks at the tiled floor beneath her feet, carefully inspecting the grout to avoid Anna's piercing eyes.

"Oh. Okay! How about we just walk around until we find something that interests us?" It seemed like Anna had the answer to everything, and not a single judgement laced in her words. Elsa smiled up at her and nodded. With that, the two left the comforting atmosphere of Oaken's Brew. "Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why haven't you been out with friends?" Elsa could feel Anna's eyes boring into her profile.

Elsa scoffed, "I hardly have time with how many tutors my father schedules for me. Apparently all work and no fun makes Elsa an 'Ice Queen'. Plus Solnberg tends to put me on some strange pedestal, and everyone is afraid to say something wrong to me. You're the first person whose disregarded my last name, and looked at me as a person. Plus you were able to work around my crazy schedule." Elsa smiled bitterly.

"Well, I will admit. Solnberg is an intimidating name. But it's not your fault. I mean…" Anna shook her head, "Nevermind. I just want to get to know Elsa. Just Elsa."

 _Why'd she stop herself? What more did she have to say? Why won't she just say it? I want to get to know just Anna as well…_

"You said there was something you wanted to show me? I'd like to see it now... " Elsa's smile turned shy and unsure as she waited for a response.

"Well, I was hoping to save this for later, but okay. We should finish our drinks first. Let's go sit at the fountain." Elsa just nodded, walking slightly behind the shorter female. _I know that my last name intimidates people, but the way that she trailed off makes me feel like there's more to it. Tell me Anna. Why does it intimidate you? What does the name Solnberg mean to you?_ Elsa sat, drinking her coffee silently, too caught up in her thoughts to say anything. She could feel the curious stare burning into her, but resigned herself to ignoring it. She was afraid she'd ask the questions that she wasn't certain she wanted answers too.

"I'm sorry. It's not you Elsa. I. Can I explain after I show you something? It's the only way I know how to get you to truly understand what I mean." Elsa nodded. She didn't want to ruin what she hoped to build, but if her last name was an obstacle too large to overcome, maybe it'd be better to end this friendship before it truly started.

The two finished their drinks in silence, and Elsa felt Anna's warm hand envelop her own. She looked up curiously, only to meet a bright smile. Anna led her back to Oaken's Brew and she stopped, "Wait. What?" Anna put a finger over her lips, and led her to the back before releasing the blonde's cold hand. Elsa immediately craved the warmth that left her, but her eyes widened as she watched the girl monkey up the back of the building. Moments later, a ladder slid down next to her, and a cheerful redhead beckoned her to climb it. She cautiously followed directions, settling next to the redhead on the flat roof.

"That's your dad's building. All of the buildings around it used to be smaller too. But your dad erected this huge building, and with the growing tourism, came growing buildings. They used to look more like Oaken's, more traditional. But your dad prompted a modernization that wasn't necessary. I used to sit on the corner, over by Edna's, and sing for money. I enjoyed it, and she let me. Then I'd spend my nights here gazing at the moon and stars. But when your dad modernized Arendelle, everyone got crankier. No one wanted to give money to a panhandler anymore, and I'd get spit on, so I moved over here. I couldn't watch the stars anymore because your dad's building was constantly lit up, and ruined the view. That's why Solnberg sets me off. Stupid, isn't it?" It was Anna's turn to smile bitterly, and Elsa caught that bitter smile with a frown. _She's so open… And with me? Even though my dad ruined her life…_

"It isn't stupid. I hate this tower too. My mom and I used to come to the little shops whenever she was visiting, but my dad's tower ruined the mood. The traditional architecture is so much more elegant and beautiful. I wish my father didn't disregard the beauty this town held so easily. I'm embarrassed to be his daughter sometimes, and if me being his daughter is hard for you in any way, I don't want to force you to be my friend…" Elsa trailed off, unable to look Anna in the eyes.

Anna snapped over to Elsa, "No, I don't want you to think like that. I want to be your friend. Not because you're Elsa Solnberg, but because you're just Elsa to me. Elsa the girl who I want to be friends with. Okay?"

Elsa smiled over at the fumbling redhead, "Okay." Then another thought struck her, "Why did you sing for money?"

"Uh… another time? I mean that's a long story so…" Anna trailed off, but her discomfort was evident, so with a nod, Elsa filed that information into the back of her brain. She reveled in the thankful smile Anna shot her, and stood up, offering her hand to Anna.

"How's about we make our way back? It's getting pretty late." When Anna took the hand offered to her, Elsa felt another electrifying jolt run through her system. _What was that?_ As soon as Anna was up, Elsa walked over to the ladder, carefully climbing down. Anna joined her, and Elsa looked up only to see more of the girl than she was planning to. With bright red cheeks, Elsa watched her feet the rest of the way down, staring off in the distance once they hit solid ground. Anna pulled a rope, which sent the ladder sliding back up to the top of the roof, and turned to meet Elsa's eyes.

The blonde was still readily avoiding eye contact, and scuffed her shoes on the gravel.

"Well then? Let's get moving." Elsa looked up, finally meeting Anna's eyes, and nodded shyly. For the first time that night, she noticed goosebumps rising on Anna's arms, and stripped off her leather jacket without thought.

She laid it over the freckled shoulders, "You'll catch a cold. It's nearly Autumn and you're in a summer dress. You must be mad to go out like that."

They both shared a small laugh, "And what about you? You're just in a thin shirt and jeans?"

"The cold has never really been an issue with me." Elsa smiled, and the two walked back to Elsa's house, a smile settled on each face.

The departure at the door was awkward, both unsure of whether to hug or not. Finally Anna dove into it, and the two settled into a comfortable embrace, albeit long for a first hug.

Elsa slipped upstairs, the smile engraved in her features, happiness settling in the pit of her stomach. For the first time since she was young, she had made a friend. And one she hoped to keep. Nevermind the inkling that settled into the back of her thoughts that this might be more than a normal friendship. Those thoughts would be ignored, because she'd never been attracted to a girl before, or a guy for that matter. And she just needed a friend for now.

So with a happy thought of the night, she began to drift into unconsciousness, though slightly aware of the sounds outside her window. It sounded like someone climbing up the side wall, but her euphoria overrode the curiosity.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ So a lot longer wait, which you might need to get used to because I'm in school with work and a play going on… But, it's also longer. This chapter mostly just took so much time because of the choices I had to make. Like everytime I hit a hard choice I left and I'd come back like, man I don't want to make this decision yet. Then it'd come to me while working suits and I'd write it down on receipt paper.

But I digress. Apologies for the wait but I do have a question for you readers.

 _ **Would you like Anna's perspective on their kind of date not date?**_

I already PM'd some of you with hopes I'd get an answer before I finished this chapter, but since I haven't, I will just put in a small chapter of Anna's POV after if you find that suitable.

Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa woke up later than usual, with an atypical smile on her face. She took a moment to admire herself in her full length mirror before deciding to dress nicely for the day.

After a short, cold shower, Elsa dried off as quickly as possible, trying to maximize her shorter time period. She pulled out all of her pants, choosing her tightest dark blue skinny jeans, and hopped to pull them up. She paused again, making sure they accentuated her curves in the right way. Then, she grabbed out a nice lavender button down blouse, and threw it on, unbuttoning the top two buttons to reveal a little more cleavage. After rolling up the sleeves, she double checked herself in the mirror. She even spent some extra time fixing her hair and makeup, though it was a bit unnecessary with how immaculate she always was.

After a small healthy breakfast, Kai drove the girl to school. She stared out the window, watching the bubbling raindrops fall. The rain pounded on the roof of the car as she stared out the window. Walking down the sidewalk was a single pedestrian, umbrella covering her face from sight. _Strange… Who would walk outside in this weather?_

Elsa arrives at school, and promptly heads to her first class, Classical Literature. As always, she sits at the front of the room, and buries her nose in the book they've been assigned for the next two weeks. It wasn't the best book in the world, yet better than _The Iliad_ ; but Elsa had a talent for getting absolutely absorbed in any book she picked up.

The professor's monotonous voice cut into her concentration with the words "Group project." Annoyance settled into her thoughts, though her face remained complacent. He called out last names for pairs. "Adamson with Riskor. Cristensen with Petrov. Daneirus with Oskar. Ildkule with Solnberg…" At the mention of her last name, Elsa searched the room for another pair of searching eyes. Instead, she found teal eyes burning into her. _Anna Ildkule. Well she certainly is a ball of fire._ Elsa internally chuckled at her connection, before waiting for those teal eyes to move to the empty desk next to her. After a short battle of stubbornness, those teal eyes rolled, and she sat next to Elsa. _Wow. She's gorgeous… Did she do her makeup? Her hair looks different…_

Elsa watches as Anna pulls out her book, noticing the bookmark still stuck early on in the book, "We're supposed to be halfway through this book already! How are you still in, what is that, chapter 3?"

"1…" The response was so quiet Elsa almost didn't hear it.

At first she thought it would bother her more, but she just laughed, "Sorry… I just expected you to be further along than that."

Anna was blushing, "I-I don't have a lot of free time right now…"

Elsa watched her shuffle awkwardly, and uncharacteristically reached out for the young girl, "Hey, it's okay. I'll fill you in. We have enough time to perfect this presentation." _You wouldn't do that for anyone else_. She shook the thought out of her head.

The two girls worked over the basics of the plot and character development, and for the first conversation in her life, Elsa was holding up most of it. She found herself captivated in even the smallest responses she got from the fiery redhead. From the cute smiles when something good happened in the story, to the annoyed growls at the mishaps of the suitors, Elsa couldn't look away. She tried to peel her eyes off the redhead, digging through the book for textual evidence, only to find herself looking into those teal eyes within moments.

The clock showed five minutes of class left, and Elsa nearly had a heart attack when Anna shot up, "I still have your jacket! Oh my god! I promise, promise, _promise_ I'll get it back to you tonight! I forgot that I have somewhere to be… Um… Sorry about this, but could you send me a text when you're good to hang out? Here's my number…" Before Elsa could even process the gibberish spewing from the redhead's mouth, there was a phone number on her paper, and the girl was gone. _She's something else, isn't she?_ Her mind drifts off to their date the previous night, and blush spreads across her cheek as her heart picks up speed. _Really something else…_

After the bell rings, she moves into the locker room, pulling her fencing gear out. While everyone else was on one side of the locker room, she was on the other, changing behind a wall of lockers. After suiting up, she stepped into the gymnasium.

She could hear hushed voices from the corner of the room. Suddenly she met her instructor's eyes, and he tapped the person he was talking to, whispering something Elsa couldn't hear. The fencing mask slipped over the mysterious fencer's face before they turned around. _Who's here?_

Elsa placed her bag next to the one already on the bench in the back of the room. Atop the bag was a book, with a forest green sweater poking out from beneath it. _Is that Anna's stuff? Where is she?_

Sir Alden called attention to the class once the bell rang. Elsa snapped her attention to him and the fencer beside him. _Anders?_ Sir Alden confirms her suspicions before introducing a strange idea, "Sir Anders is here today to spar with each and every one of you. I guarantee that you will have time to use his notes within the period. You will continue to practice with the partners you were paired with yesterday. Elsa, due to your partner's absence, you will duel with Sir Anders for the rest of our class time today. Otherwise, I believe everyone is here?" A murmur of agreement filled the room, and Sir Anders broke through the murmurs with a name. Ariel Trident was up first.

The match started, and it seemed to end as soon as it began. When Ariel removed her mask, her eyelashes were fluttering, obviously stunned. "I apologize. I will let your technique show first." A gruff voice came from the still masked character. The duel began again, and it was obvious that the man was holding back from winning, simply dodging and parrying, until he truly understood the girl's pattern. "You must be the fish out of water Sir Alden told me about. You hold your foil like it's some unnamed specimen, and your feet don't seem to know where to move to hold your weight. I suggest you start doing wall sits, planks, pushups, and just practice holding the foil like," his arms wrapped behind her, adjusting her grip on the foil, "such." Ariel looked like she was seconds away from bursting into flames with how furious her blush was. Elsa, on the other hand, felt herself seized with anger. _Jealousy_ , her mind corrected. At that thought, she began blushing as well. Ariel returned to the group of girls, and they immediately burst into murmurs of, "What did it feel like?" and "I'm so jealous! I hope he holds me like that!" and similar exclamations. Elsa watched as he turned away acerbically, his twin braided pigtails peaking out from under his mask. _That looks like Anna's hair… Speaking of… where is she? Isn't that her stuff…?_ Looking over at the bag next to hers, Elsa felt herself begin to question her partner. _Why was she busy? What is she doing?_ Before she had even realized it, her name was being called out.

As she stepped onto the mat, she felt as though the eyes behind that mask were boring into her soul. Fluttering feelings filled her stomach, and she couldn't seem to shake the worry over her partner. Because of these overwhelming feelings, she never even raised her foil for the start of the match. " _Again!_ " The voice of her opponent barked. Suddenly, she found herself much more interested in the spar. Elsa parried when she could, but soon found herself losing footing, and pushed back just out of range. Before she could point-in-line, Sir Anders met her with one, stalling for a small moment before moving out of point-in-line with a beat against Elsa's foil. She felt provoked already, and moved to attack, but Sir Anders stood outside her range, dodging the lunge. Before she knew what happened, Sir Alden was calling the match, Sir Anders' foil bent against her chest. "You're afraid to advance. You're afraid to attack. You can't only parry, you need to take time to riposte as well. You weren't steady on your feet. That being said, you are also the only one to make it past 15 seconds on the mat with me, so I applaud you." The entire class cheered while he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "We'll adjust your training plan today. Good job." Blush erupted on her face, and everyone went silent, curious, jealous faces glaring at her. As soon as she stepped off the mat, they bombarded her with questions as to what he said. She simply ignored them, and turned her eyes back to the man who'd sent her heart racing.

He walked over to the bag next to her own, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, and heading out the back door. She moved to follow, but Sir Alden stopped her. _Why is Anna's sweater in his bag? Why is her stuff with his? Are they together…? Is it something else? Maybe they're related… But their last names are different. Perhaps I should just ask her._ That thought reminded her to message the redhead about their book presentation. While guzzling down her water, she sent off a simple message to the redhead.

「Hey, did you want to hang out today from 3:30 to 5? We can work on our project at Oaken's! If you can't that's fine too...」

Just moments after she sent the message, a phone buzzed from the bag next to hers, and it took all of her willpower not to reach over and check if the phone belonged to the redheaded girl. Sir Anders returned, and sent her to the mat, as he drank up some of his water, pulling out an ancient flip phone. He typed out something on the phone, and she just watched, foil in hand. He turned towards her, walking briskly to join her.

"Let's get moving. Stand in your pose, foil up, core tight, but body loose." She tried to follow his direction, but after a moment, she found herself on the ground. He'd pushed her. Before she could yell expletives at him, he interjected, "Stronger stance. I shouldn't be able to push you over like that. You'll lose footing if you can't get your stance right."

For the rest of the class period, she listened to his advice, finding herself on her butt more than on her feet, but at the end, he couldn't push her down, so at least she had something to show for it.

It was her last class of the day, so she quickly stripped down, and redressed into the clothes she'd been wearing throughout the rest of the day. She checked her phone, seeing a reply from the girl nearly 30 minutes prior.

「3:30 it is!」

She felt a sudden giddiness fill her heart, as she sped out to meet Kai at the car. He nodded at her, and as she settled in the black car, she watched the mysterious fencer begin his trek down the hill.

She taps her pencil impatiently watching, waiting for the clock to strike 3, marking the end of her math lesson. _Fifteen more minutes. Then I can get ready to meet with Anna._ As soon as she actually focused on the problems in front of her, the fifteen minutes passed in a fly. She shot out of the room faster than ever, and freshened up. She'd already arranged for Kai to drive her to Oaken's at 3:15 so she could arrive a bit early. All of her time spent before school saved her from having to fix herself completely.

Striding into Oaken's lent to a beautiful sounding guitar, followed by an unforgettably sweet voice. _Anna's here?_ Sure enough, the girl was on the stage next to the strange, gruff blonde boy… _Christopher…?_ Those teal eyes were closed as she sang her heart out. Her outfit had changed entirely, hair back in it's signature braids, underneath a backwards turned ragged baseball cap. She had a simple black muscle tee on, a flannel balled up on the ground next to her. Her legs were in loose, ripped jeans, with well worn converse adorned upon her feet. Elsa almost laughed at how the girl could be cute and extremely feminine one moment, to some punk rock star the next.

While the redhead sang, Elsa ordered a coffee, and settled into the corner booth by the stage. She opened up her personal laptop, staring just over the screen at the redhead. All of a sudden, Elsa's eyes met those sweet teal ones. She could see the slight smile that arose on those moving lips, and she found herself enchanted by those pink lips, watching the way they formed around the words leaving them. Still in a daze, she didn't notice the girl had settled next to her in the booth, downing a whole bottle of water. It took Anna shoving her to be drawn from her dazed stupor. She looked over at the beautiful girl beside her, and smiled sheepishly.

"So… you're here early!" The voice rang loudly in her ears, and blush burned brighter on her face.

"Uh… yeah, I didn't want to make you wait… I didn't know you'd be singing…" A moment of silence passed before Elsa spoke up again. "You have a beautiful voice…" This time, she got to watch the redhead's face turn red. A small smile graced the lips that captivated Elsa not too long ago. _I always want to see her smile. She's beautiful._ After moments of stunned silence, Elsa's reached out to the redhead's arm, hand brushing the bare skin, "Hey, are you- Wow… You're arm is so strong…" Her counterpart's face burned brighter, if that was even possible.

"I. Uh… I work out a lot…" Those teal eyes wouldn't meet Elsa's, so she decided to change the subject back to that of their book.

At some point a refill for Elsa's coffee arrives, and Anna gets a hot chocolate. They finish up outlining their project, and decide to chat to fill the rest of their time.

"Do you have any siblings?" Elsa asked, the curiosity over Sir Anders having her sweater resurfacing.

"Ah. No. Only child… Are you dating anyone?"

 _So she's an only child… Why then? That was definitely her book and sweate- Wait. Did she just ask if I was dating someone?_ "No. I… I've never dated anyone before." She shuffles awkwardly. "You?"

Elsa watched as Anna shifted in the booth, "No girlfriend… I mean or anyone…" Elsa caught the slip up. _She's gay. That's why Oaken… Did he really think we were dating?_ Now Elsa found herself blushing at the thought. _Dating Anna…_

Awkward silence stretched between the girls. Elsa's phone buzzes loudly against the table. Both girls jump at the sound. Elsa nearly dropped the phone as soon as it was in her hand. Kai was calling. With a quick apology to Anna, Elsa answered the phone. Kai told her he had arrived to pick her up, because she needed to prepare for her fencing lessons.

As Elsa and Anna bid each other good night, the redhead bolted off, and returned with Elsa's leather jacket in tow. With a short thank you, Elsa grabbed the jacket. Their hands brushed and again, Elsa felt a shock ripple through her body. Her heart skipped in her chest and she tore her hand away so fast that the jacket fell to the floor. "A-ah… Sorry…" She bent to retrieve it. With a thud and a groan, their heads collided as they reached for it at the same time. "Sorry! Are you okay?" Elsa began to examine Anna's forehead.

"Oh… No, I'm fine. Here's your jacket."

With a smile, Elsa grabbed the offered article, making sure to keep a distance between their hands. Again, they stood awkwardly, unsure of how to depart. This time, Elsa initiated the hug. Through the thudding of her heart, she held the redhead. Just when the hug began to get awkwardly long, she let go. "I'm sorry. I have to go… Soon?"

"Soon."

She returned to the house, and put away all of her school supplies. Then, she dug through her fencing bag, pulling out her uniform. Before adorning it, she rested on her bed, reflecting the day. _She's truly gorgeous. I want to know more of her… She's… amazing. I've never felt so free to smile and laugh. I wonder what she does that keeps her so busy though… So busy she can't read, but not busy enough to not be free when I need her… Also, why did he have her stuff? Especially if they aren't related or dating… I'm so confused…_ She shook her head, reminding herself to prepare for her lessons. She was halfway done dressing herself when she heard the front door open. _Must be him…_ The basement door closing confirmed her thoughts. She finished suiting up, and with her helmet tucked under her arm, she descended into the basement.

As Sir Anders entered her view, she noticed he was slipping on his own helmet. His red braids lay on his back, mallen streak just as prominent as ever. She admired the slender, pale neck that became hidden by the mask. _Wait… Slender?_ He clapped, regaining her attention. Just before she accoutered her mask, she noticed the flannel that had been beside Anna on stage was thrown haphazardly across Sir Alden's bag.

Sir Alden spoke, interrupting the questions that nearly spewed from her mouth, "It's time for a change in lesson plans." His voice was gruff, as usual. It still didn't sound feminine to Elsa, so she put aside her questions. He led her through the beginning of her straight attack drills, to build a sense of distance and timing, and strengthen her ability to maintain her distance with the opponent.

She let her stance dance with his, and though she couldn't land a hit on him, their little drill felt fun. Well at least more entertaining than the painful weeks she'd been going through before. It felt like he was playing with her, rather than scolding her. Of course, he never let her get too out of hand, correcting her when she became too aggressive. He also pushed her when he noticed her footing slipping. It became a game of how long she could make it before he'd do something to stop her. Before she'd realized it, he wasn't pushing her down anymore. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door. Elsa pulled off her mask, sweat dripping down her face as she smiled at her instructor before yelling a "come in" to their guest. The door opened, and everything in the room changed.

* * *

Anna awoke with Elsa's jacket in arms, the sight bringing a content smile to her face. Memories of the night flooded in, and the scene on the roof replayed in her head. She hadn't been planning on telling the other girl so much about herself, yet it felt like a heavy weight was taken off her shoulders. _I need help. I'll see if Kristoff can meet up. We need to talk._ She looked for her nice pair of Converse, an overly large sweater, and leggings, preparing for the day. She took extra care in fixing her hair up into a messy bun, and applying her mascara. With a once over in the mirror, she smiled. _Good God. What am I even doing. I'm never like this._ With that thought, she slung her bag over her shoulder, slipping out of the house before Elsa would be exiting the shower.

The rain spilled over her shoulders, and she smiled, popping her umbrella open to prevent soaking her clothes any further. Kai stepped out after her, but she shook her head at him. With a nod he returned to the house, and Anna began her climb up the hill. She relished in the sound of rain splashing against the pavement. It brought a certain comfort with it, a comfort she didn't find often.

With her shoes soaked through, Anna slipped into the back of her literature class. She stared forward, admiring the beautiful blonde with her head stuck in a book. While waiting for class to begin, Anna let her mind drift to the previous night.

* * *

Anna sped out of the basement, releasing Elsa early. She ran upstairs to see a cute little spring green sundress laid out on the bed. She smiled. _Thank you Gerda._ She quickly combed her hair out before braiding it again.

After a quick once over in the mirror, she smiled and silently slipped out of the window, using her climbing skills to scale down the wall, and sneak around front. She quickly patted down the skirt of her dress before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

Gerda opened the door and smiled.

"Anna! So good to see you! Why don't you come in and wait while Elsa finishes getting ready." Anna smiled and nodded, the nerves making it too hard to speak, "You look amazing dear. You might just make that girl fall head over heels for you." Gerda smiled, but Anna just blushed furiously.

"She's not… Wait how did you know? I don't recall telling you... " Anna's inquisitive gaze earned a knowing smirk from her elder. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't assume with that girl. She may be work but she's worth every effort, I promise you." Anna nodded in agreement, though in the back of her mind, she registered that Gerda never answered the question. A dumb smile displayed across her face, lighting up her eyes to hope for the future. She quickly disregarded that hope, remembering those fateful words _No one will ever love you._ She shook her head but smiled at the ever kind woman.

With a creak at the staircase, her gaze was drawn to the blonde beauty, and her heart burned with an aching urge to envelop the girl in her arms. She quelled the urge, and smiled at the girl, her head pointing out admirations of her crush. _She looks like she could take on the world. Damn that leather jacket is sexy on her. She's like some new age greaser girl with her hair like that too._

"A-Anna," the sweet voice drifted into her ears, snapping her out of her reverie. She greeted the beautiful blonde, and soon enough, the two girls were on their way out the door.

Anna filled the silence with some of the happier tales from her childhood, lamenting on the adventures with her underwear on her head, and a curtain as a cape. It was all to hear that beautiful laugh that sounded from the paler female. Just the sound alone warmed Anna to the core.

As soon as they'd reached city center, Elsa had offered her coffee. Now, Anna, always the proud one, didn't want to let Elsa buy her a coffee. She denied and denied, turning the offer around on the girl. Embarrassedly, she let her money problem slip through, but she tried to cover it up with her own ramblings.

However, when Oaken asked if Elsa was her girlfriend, Anna nearly died. _My girlfriend? No. She'd never want that… I mean I'm lucky enough to be here as friends right now… I mean I don't want that either…_ She glanced at the blushing blonde. … _Do I?_ After vehemently denying it to herself, she accepted her favorite drink from the man. Hot chocolate with a shot of espresso. Just enough to wake her up, without taking away from the chocolatey goodness.

When Elsa tried to pay, Anna felt her pride buff up, but before she could defend herself, Oaken cut in, calling her his favorite girl. She shrunk back shyly with that, and let Elsa lead them out of the coffee shop. Chivalrous as she was, she opted to let Elsa choose their next destination. Elsa's response shook Anna to the core with sadness. _Even I have had the time to go with friends. What's kept her back?_ So she asked that very question. With each degradation Elsa shot at herself, Anna felt a shot rip through her. _I never want you to feel alone again Elsa. I promise to you that if nothing else, I will be a friend to stand by you. They can't see you for you, and they don't deserve to._ The thoughts rang from her heart and she felt actually angry at everyone who'd ever treated Elsa wrongly. Anyone who didn't even try to get to know the magnificent blonde she now had the pleasure of knowing.

"Well, I will admit. Solnberg is an intimidating name. But it's not your fault. I mean…" _He has ruined my life. And many others…_ Anna shook her head, unwilling to admit anything to the blonde just yet. "Nevermind. I just want to get to know Elsa. Just Elsa." She stared blankly at Elsa who had suddenly gone silent. She examined the troubles scripted in Elsa's eyes, before it became too much. Her gaze shifted to the drink in her hands. _What's on your mind? I don't want you to worry about me at all. Nothing that I've been through is your fault, and I won't hold it against you… I want you to understand the me as I am now, not the me I was… But… I should tell you now, before we get too far. I don't want to get attached to someone who'll leave because of my past._ Her own mental pep talk was hardly a boost up but at least now she was feeling strong enough to speak with Elsa. She opened her mouth. Elsa beat her.

"You said there was something you wanted to show me? I'd like to see it now…" Elsa was smiling at Anna, and Anna got lost in that expression for a moment, until the uncertainty began to show through. She regained herself if only to respond. The brightening of the blonde's expression had Anna's heart racing and she couldn't figure out the reason. They each quickly finished their drinks so Anna could lead them to her special spot. She stood, taking Elsa's hand into her own. She immediately found her knees locking up and her breath caught in her throat. Shaking it off, she braced herself again. _It's okay. Remember, if she can't even handle this, then she can't handle the rest of you. If the lightest of your demons are too dark for her, she'll never be able to accept the rest of you… Especially not…_ _ **him.**_ Before she could even realize it, she was standing at the back of Oaken's Brew. She pulled herself out of the pits of her mind as she climbed up the various pipes and other protuberances. Slowly, she let down the ladder Oaken had installed for Kristoff and herself. As Elsa rose, Anna slipped over to her favorite spot. She stared over at the looming industrial building. _It's so ugly._

When Elsa settled next to her, she glanced over.

"That's your dad's building. All of the buildings around it used to be smaller too. But your dad erected this huge building, and with the growing tourism, came growing buildings. They used to look more like Oaken's, more traditional. But your dad prompted a modernization that wasn't necessary. I used to sit on the corner, over by Edna's, and sing for money. I enjoyed it, and she let me. Then I'd spend my nights here gazing at the moon and stars. But when your dad modernized Arendelle, everyone got crankier. No one wanted to give money to a panhandler anymore, and I'd get spit on, so I moved over here completely. I couldn't watch the stars anymore because your dad's building was constantly lit up, and ruined the view. That's why Solnberg sets me off. Stupid, isn't it?" _It really is stupid… But I was starving because of him. My nights were freezing cold because of him. I-_ Elsa's admittance to hating the building too had Anna's eyes shooting up to examine the side of the blonde's face. There was sadness encrypted in those icy blue eyes, and Anna could sense there was something simmering under the surface. Her eyes drifted back to the building, enjoying the blonde's voice.

"I don't want to force you to be my friend…" She whipped over to the blonde, vehemently denying even the possibility of that being true. She felt content when Elsa accepted the truth, until, "Why did you sing for money?"

It wasn't a question she'd prepared herself for. In fact, she hadn't prepared herself for anything other than the blonde leaving. She wasn't ready for anything, so she asked for more time. More time to prepare herself at least.

* * *

Her admiration of the beauty of the blonde was interrupted by their Literature professor. She tuned out the names listed off, figuring her assigned partner would find her. Despite that idea, she was thoroughly surprised to find icy blue eyes meeting her own. It took all of her willpower not to give the blonde beauty a lopsided grin, instead settling into a smile. She waited for the girl to move back, trying to communicate with her eyes that she didn't want to move. When the blonde didn't budge an inch, she rolled her eyes and moved her lightweight bag up next to the girl.

After a short bout of embarrassing teasing, the blonde filled her in on all the woes of Odysseus' journey so far. When Els introduced the greedy, slimy suitors, Anna was growling. _At least Penelope won't marry them. And besides, Odysseus will totally come home and kick their butts._ Elsa's voice captivated her. The melodic tone, and the way it was obvious the girl just got swept up into the storytelling. There's something to be said about being a good storyteller, and Elsa certainly was one. Suddenly, Anna realized the time, and excused herself from the room. It dawned on her, "I still have your jacket! Oh my god! I promise, promise, _promise_ I'll get it back to you tonight! I forgot that I have somewhere to be… Um… Sorry about this, but could you send me a text when you're good to hang out? Here's my number…" If Anna was being honest with herself, she wasn't even sure she wanted to give it back. She just really wanted the blonde's phone number, but didn't know how to ask for it.

Before Elsa could reply, she bolted out the door, rushing to the gym. She was already late, and Sir Alden would be expecting her in her gear quite soon.

She arrived posthaste, and thanks to the years of fencing, she was dressed in her gear just before the first bell rang.

Sir Alden had approached her and delved into the details of her lessons with Miss Solnberg.

"No. El- Miss Solnberg hasn't complained at all about the pain. It's surprising… but she's a good sport. I think she's beginning to enjoy our matches."

Sir Alden laughed and just under his breath she heard, "For more than one reason I'm sure…"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing… she just seems particularly enamored with you whenever 'Sir Anders' comes to visit…" she caught him checking over her shoulder before he tapped on it, "Like she is now."

Anna caught the hint and with a nod dropped her helmet on and turned to face the beautiful blonde girl, who was unaware of the furious blush Anna was sporting. They moved to the center of the room, and Anna waited for the rest of the class to shuffle in.

Class began and Sir Alden addressed the plan for the lesson. Anna called up Ariel Trident for her first opponent. The match ended as soon as it started, and she decided to let the girl prove herself once more. The movements were all sloppy, and it was taking all of Anna's willpower not to groan. She gave her notes and called up the next few people, anxious to call up Elsa.

As soon as Elsa was on the mat, Anna felt herself truly relax into the match. For the first time in a while, she was enjoying sparring. However, Sir Alden called the match and Elsa never raised her foil. Anna aggressively jabbed the blonde before calling a rematch. The rematch was much more enjoyable. It felt more like a dance than anything. Anna would give up every national match for this feeling.

However, it ended much too soon. She gave the girl notes, and resumed sparring with the rest of the students. As soon as their matches finished, she held up a finger to the blonde. The sparring had taken its toll on her spirit, so she stepped outside for a smoke.

After stepping around the corner and lighting up her cigarette, she took a long drag, letting her thoughts spring up. _When was the last time fencing was fun like this? Before Sir Anders became famous… It's been so long I can't recall… but… that was beautiful… even if her technique could use a lot of work… that was incredibly amazing. I… I want to do that again._ Before she'd even realized it, she had finished her cigarette, and stomped out the butt. As she made her way back into the building she clipped her shoulder on the corner of the brick building. _Shit. That's gonna hurt tomorrow._ She rolled her shoulder back a few times before slipping her mask into place and stepping through the doors.

She glanced at the blonde, who appeared to be deep in thought. She sent the blonde over to their mat and gulped down some water, noticing a blinking light in her bag. She pulled out the only phone she's ever known, and read the message. _Elsa… I need to remember to save her number… what if we start staying up to talk to each other… and everything just grows from there…_

She typed out a quick reply before joining the blonde on the mat, "Let's get moving. Stand in your pose, foil up, core tight, but body loose." And with that, the coaching began. After a moment of the blonde's fumbling into a stance, Anna pushed her over. She quickly explained herself, so as to stay on the girl's good side. As the class wore on, Anna felt herself beaming with pride. Her partner was spending much more time on her feet than on the floor, and it was because of Anna's coaching. Perhaps the pride was more in herself than in the blonde beauty next to her. Pride for coming this far. To be able to enjoy herself more.

The bell rang, and they split ways with a handshake, much firmer than their first. Anna grabbed her bag, and set out to walk back to the house to change into her show clothes.

Kai stopped her for a moment, "Thank you."

At first she didn't know what he meant by that, but when she turned to see where his gaze had landed, she understood. The blue eyed beauty that had captured her heart with one glance, had captured it again with the lazy grin that sat upon her face. She nodded back to the driver, and continued walking down the hill, a renewed joy in her pace.

She made it back to the house just before the blonde, and slipped into the tee shirt that she cut the sleeves off of to make a muscle shirt. After adorning her favorite flannel to keep her warm, Anna snuck out of the house, and practically skipped down to Oaken's, leather jacket tucked under her arm. The smile she'd seen earlier burned into her mind, and it was all she could see. So much so, that she literally ran into Kristoff. He noticed the lovestruck look on her face.

"Good date last night?" He asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Oh, Kristoff, you have no idea how perfect she is. She's nothing like her father! Did you know she and her mother hate that building too? That both begged him not to build it, but he never listened. Oh, and, she's really enjoying our lessons! You should have seen the way we practically danced on the mat today… oh and her smile… It's just breathtaking. Oh my goo-" His laugh cut her off, and her cheeks began burning up. "God, I'm a lovestruck fool aren't I?"

"I may not be God, but yes you are, and I gotta say it's a good thing. I haven't seen you this happy in so long, Banana. I'm so glad she makes you happy. Now when's the next date?"

"Well… you see… she's coming in at 3:30 for a study date… We have a project together…"

"A study date, eh?" He winked at her, "That's fine. I'll play some mood music for you."

She groaned and dragged him into the establishment. They set up quickly for the show and he went over the playlist for the first half of the show. They were mostly happy lovey dovey songs, and she couldn't help but wonder if he had already known how the night went. Or maybe he just knew how in love she already was.

She took off her flannel before they started, the heat of the building already killing her. For some reason Oaken thought a sauna in a coffee shop was a good idea. Funny enough, people loved it. Hell, even Anna loved it from time to time.

The sound of Kristoff's guitar pulled her out of her reverie, and she immediately found herself singing her heart out. The way he played could pull her into a song in an instant. She let his strings guide her through each song, as she closed her eyes to envelop herself into a world of music.

It didn't really strike her that she'd opened her eyes until they met the icy blue eyes that inadvertently lit the smile tugging at her lips. As they finished up the last few songs she found herself unable to contain the urge to sidle up next to the blonde, whom she hadn't broken eye contact with since she opened her eye.

"Go get 'em tiger." She sprung off the stool before even fully registering Kristoff's words to her. In spite of herself, an excited grin slipped across her face, and she joined Elsa in the booth. For a moment, she waited for Elsa to register her presence, but when it seemed that would not be happening anytime soon, she simply snapped in front of the girl's face. When even that proved to no avail, she shoved the blonde woman, barely containing a laugh as the woman seemed close to exploding from embarrassment.

Elsa was definitely here early, and part of Anna was embarrassed by that. At least the part that was shy of her singing voice in front of the absolute picture of sophisticated grace. But Elsa eased her embarrassment on that end, and sent butterflies into her stomach with the compliment. And when the world's softest hand brushed her arm, sending fire burning across her skin, she thought she'd died and gone to heaven. Not to mention the subtle grip she felt on her muscles as Elsa complimented them. She had never felt so affected by the most simplest words and touches; but every word from Elsa seemed to be a treasure trove to Anna, and every touch another patch of skin that would remember those graceful fingers that danced across the keyboard.. She felt the pit of her stomach boiling with affection towards the blonde, while her head raged war against it. Even after their dat- hangout. _It wasn't a date Anna. It was not a date. No matter how much you wish it was._ She subtly shook her head. _No. I didn't want it to be a date… right? Right. Yes. I did want it to be a date. I mean not a date but a date. I mean… God why am I arguing with myself over this._ Regardless of the status of the night before, her head still refused to accept Anna's affections for the daughter of Agðar Solnberg. Hr heart ached to have the girl all to herself, but her head fought it every step of the way. Yet, Anan had never been much of a thinker. Always a doer. And doers… well they tend to follow their hearts.

She hadn't even realized how much of the project outline they'd actually finished by the time she finished debating with herself over last night. When Elsa's eyes met hers, Anna nearly squeaked. They seemed so… _intense._ The eyes themselves seemed to hold curiosity and hope buried alongside it, all masked by something else… Something Anna just couldn't put her finger on. Yet when Elsa asked if she had siblings, heat flared inside her. _Of course she probably wants to meet some brother. You know. I'm cute as a friend, so hopefully he's hot. I mean a girl that beautiful would never be gay… And if she was… Well, never for you Anna._ The self hatred sent bile into her throat and she coughed out a hadn't even meant to ask if Elsa was dating anyone, but Anna's heart had. It panged when Elsa told her that she'd never dated anyone, though Anna couldn't call herself much better. A couple of one night stands could hardly be called dating anyone. She did try to date Kristoff once, before she'd fully accepted she was gay. When they broke up, he told her he'd known the whole time, and was just waiting for her to realize it herself. He really was a kind boy.

When her mouth got ahead of her, she found that, she didn't really regret it. For once, her heart and head agreed. Elsa needed to know she was gay if even a friendship was plausible. First she saw surprise, then… _was that relief? Why would she be relieved that I wasn't dating anyone?_ Then curiosity seemed to burn brighter once more. _Where did that poised emotionless face go?_ Anna smiled at her own inner thought, though the silence enveloping them was awkward to say the least. Luckily it wasn't long after her own confession that Elsa's phone vibrated loudly against the table. It scared Anna half to death, but she quickly recovered herself. As they were bidding each other good night, Anna reluctantly remembered the leather jacket the girl still needed. Everything that followed left Anna in a daze. A daze that started with the fire ignited in her body after their hands simply brushed. A gasp passed her lips, but it went unnoticed through the antics that followed.

SOon enough, she found those pale arms wrapped around herself, and it made her body sing. Her blood thrummed just beneath the surface of her skin, and even her head couldn't deny the intoxicating effect of the woman she was holding. The wintry scent that surrounded the woman invaded Anna's senses, and she had to stop herself from purposefully inhaling it. Smelling the woman you like tends to border on creepy.

Her blood rushed as kai gathered Elsa, and Anna shot out the back door. She ran a back route, that was kind of a shortcut Kai had shown her. Of course, Kai would definitely have Elsa home before Anna, but the time it cut would give her a small increment of time to be changed before Elsa appeared for their lessons.

Apparently the increment was shorter than she expected, because she was only slipping her mask into place when Elsa had entered their training area. She hadn't even had time to pack away and hide the clothes she'd been wearing all day. Elsa would undoubtedly notice, she had an immaculate attention to detail. However, if she could keep that mind just busy enough, she wouldn't have to answer any questions just yet. Surely Elsa would know the truth one day, but Anna truly hoped that day would not be today.

After the absolute joy she had felt when sparring with Elsa in class today, she decided they would spar again for their lessons for the next week. It seemed to really help Elsa, and Anna's body buzzed with energy and excitement for once in a very long time. She only hoped Elsa was enjoying it as much as she was.

It was incredible, the way she could feel her blood pulsing through her veins as she simply enjoyed the little game she and Elsa had begun to play. Maybe it being a game made Elsa all the more competitive, because she began to have much steadier footing, and the foil really was starting to take its position as an extension of her arm. However, this exercise was tiring for both girls after the long winded day they'd both had, and Anna practically ran up a mountain to be here on time.

Just as Anna was getting ready to call for break, Elsa allowed someone entrance into _their_ space. Her blood was no longer burning with joy as the man stepped out of the shadows. Seething anger built inside of her body, manifesting itself in the tightening of her grip on the blade, as well as the low growl that was only contained by the muffle the mask provided.

"Hi, Miss Elsa Sonberg? I'm Hans Westergard, your fiancee." He gave her a small bow at his waist.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** So... he's here... And to quote a lovely author. Not dead, just busy. I hope the longer chapter helps. Also I wrote a little poem for you all_

 _Twas the night before Christmas, one light in the house_

 _When Keanan came back, with a howl and a laugh_

 _The keyboard clicks sounded, as he typed away_

 _A present to all, from his bed where he lay_

 _As he posted it, unedited that night_

 _He hoped for joy, and probably some spite_

 _Yet he posted away, for his readers to read_

 _with a Merry Christmas to all_

 _and to all a "Don't hate me please"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** Hey readers! This chapter is up earlier, and yes, it is shorter, but it is only Anna. It's only her perspective, and it will give you even some more insight to her. I really enjoyed writing this one, even though it's shorter. Just for those of you who are bothered by it, this will be a heavier chapter. I do plan on moving up from this, but it is sad for this one._

 _Also, did start another story because I couldn't help it, **The Silver Tongue** , so maybe try it out? _

_But, you're all here for this story... So, enjoy reading! - Keanan_

* * *

His slimy voice poisoned her thoughts and she couldn't contain her growl any longer, "Lessons are over for the evening _Miss Solnberg._ " The bite behind Anna's words seemed to make Elsa flinch. Yet, the redheaded man had stood tall again.

"Sir Anders, I've heard much of your skill as of late. I myself have trained in fencing. Perhaps we should spar sometime? For the fun of it?" When Anna stared silently on he continued, "At least let me show Miss Elsa my skill." This brought a bellowing laugh from Anna, and a sinister smirk settled on her face.

"Mister Westergard, perhaps you would like to reconsider that offer. After all, you wouldn't want to embarrass yourself," she watched the pride puff in his chest, and anger flare through his eyes, "Of course, if not, we could spar right now. I believe I know where a spare suit is. Whatever you find suiting, Mr. Westergard."

The emotions played across his face as she watched his hair practically prickle up like a dog's haunches. Of course, he only smoothed out his slick suit and a fake smile betrayed his true feelings, "Perhaps you might find your match today Sir Anders. Where might I find a spare suit to change into, then?"

Unbeknownst to Hans, a mischievous smirk crossed Anna's face, "Please see Mister Kai, he will see to your needs." As Hans nodded and returned upstairs Anna couldn't keep the words from slipping past her lips, "Bastard."

Elsa's presence had been completely forgotten, until Anna turned to return to the mat, and met those piercing blue eyes. They were stone cold, and just like when they'd first met, Anna couldn't read the emotions hidden behind that wall. Those pale arms were tight around her own middle, and Anna couldn't help wishing they were hers. She was so caught up in trying to read those eyes that she almost missed the question that passed those pink lips, "Why'd you call him that? Do you know him?"

 _Too much._ "You could say that. I-I can't talk about it with you. You're his fiancée." Suddenly another thought struck her. _What happened to mom? Is… is she alright? Or did he… not her too._

"Then I have one more question for you, _Sir Anders._ " The way her alias slid past Elsa's lips had her stomach churning. When Elsa's eyes flicked over to the bag once more she found fear mounting in her entire body. She felt bile rise in the back of her throat. "Why do you have A-" Anna's hand clamped over her mouth before the question could be finished.

Her own voice dropped to a near silent whisper in the ears of Elsa, "Don't say that name with _him_ here."

Hans stepped back through the door, arrogance emanating from him, and that churning feeling grew. The questions of her mother played over in her head as he approached the mat.

One more stolen glance at Elsa showed the girl staring at her bag. _I need to tell her who I am… If that didn't already. I want her to want Anna, not Anders. Er… not Anna either. She's probably not even… I'll ask Kris…_ Kristoff had been her go to guru when she didn't know what to do. The so-called "love expert" would certainly know how to handle this situation, because it was generous to say Anna was simply a bad liar. She was an awful liar. It was a wonder she'd made it this far in disguise.

The sight of Hans in front of her pulled her from that train of thought. He pulled his "suave" tone out, "Elsa, dear," Anna growled, "would you referee?" _She'll never be yours, you sick fuck. You're like 12 years older than her you pig._ When all he received was a half-hearted "mm-hmm" Anna couldn't help the satisfied smirk that settled on her face.

A whispered "en garde" from Elsa began the match, and the usually passive stance Anna took was gone. She played by the rules in the dirtiest way, forcing him into a stance that had him falling over as her foil landed. Elsa called the point, and Anna lowered her foil. He never had a chance against "Sir Anders".

In a fit of anger, he pulled his mask off, huffing, "Again. I was ill prepared, but I assure you, the same will not be said for next match." Hans replaced his helmet and Anna's smirk grew beneath her own. She let her emotions carry her through the match. While with most opponents she could be cool to a fault, he'd lit a fire of rage in her, and she'd be sure to let it burn him.

The next round began, and it was as embarrassing as the first, because she forced him to point-in-line, and he was easily provoked. She let his hurt pride hurt it more as he moved to strike, and she sidestepped, allowing him to lose balance and fall forward, her own foil bent against his back.

"You really ought to stop embarrassing yourself, Mr. Westergard. It'd be a pity if your _fiancée_ left you because you never lived up to the huge ego you exude." Anna is chortling at this point. She was enjoying scarring this evil man's pride, and she hoped her comment would push him further. Desperate men are prone to embarrassment, and some part of her wanted him to embarrass himself so much that Elsa would never even consider him. Though, her head reminded her that fencing didn't quite mean as much to Elsa as it did to herself. Elsa had yet to understand what you can learn about a person from a spar, or even watching one if you're perceptive enough. A spar was an intimate experience to Anna. Because regardless of the fake name, she could be Anna with no fear.

She predicted right, as he rose, nearly growling, and demanding another round. If she could pity him, she'd have wished he stayed on the floor. Because Anna, she would not lose. His stance grew much too sloppy, and a quick glance told her the even Elsa could see that. The en garde hadn't even been called before he lunged at her. Her body responded before her mind did as she parried the strike, and feigning a direct riposte, going instead for the side he'd leave open in his attempt to parry.

"Mr. Westergard, I assure you, this is no damage to your pride," _Liar._ "You were simply _ill prepared_ to spar with me. Perhaps another time?" Her laughter was barely contained as he pulled himself up, puffing his chest out. Watching the way he pulled off his helmet to reveal a red face and messy hair, which he promptly pulled out a comb to fix, instigated her snort.

"Sir Anders, it has been a _pleasure_. I can't wait to spar with you once more, when I have prepared myself. Miss Elsa, perhaps you'd like to join me for a walk in town?"

An icy voice chipped in, "No, Mr. Westergard, I would not enjoy that. I have a lesson to finish with Sir Anders, and it would do you well not to interrupt that." Surprise was written across the other two faces. Even Sir Anders never received that tone,which led her to wonder just _why_ Elsa was so icy towards the man she just met. _Was it because of what I said? But surely she doesn't trust my opinion so much…_ Even with no solid answer from the girl, the look on the red headed man's face was too good to pass up.

"O-of course, Miss Els-"

"Miss Solnberg to you." Icy tone still laced through her short, crisp words.

"Ah… Yes, Miss Solnberg. Well, I will just remind you I will be staying in town. The penthouse suite of the Solnberg Hotel. It's truly a magnificently beautiful place." Anna rolled her eyes, knowing just how well Elsa hated the building. He was preaching to the wrong crowd. Elsa of course didn't let it show, but Anna knew _she'd_ hear about it, if Sir Alden wouldn't.

Dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she watched Hans leave. The realization that she'd be confronted very soon edged its way into the forefront of her thoughts. Her posture slackened, and she dearly wanted nothing more to run, but Elsa had cemented her there. Purposefully. The front door closed, signalling his complete departure from the house.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Elsa stare at the duffel bag that suggested more. She knew it loomed bad, either Anna was lying or Anna just wasn't telling her something. Either way, it just didn't look good, but as Anna opened her mouth to explain, those piercing eyes seemed to find her own, mask in the way or not. Questions rolled behind those eyes, and Anna wished she could answer them. As she tried to find some sort of lie to cover up her true identity, Elsa piped up, just barely a whisper, "I-I won't ask you about _her…_ because I'm not sure I'm ready to know, and I can't put A- her in danger. But… Sir Anders, I will find out the truth eventually. Until then, whatever your relationship to _her_ may be, I will not ask." Anna was awestruck at the regal tone Elsa's soft voice had taken. The only time Anna had ever caught the edge of that tone was when they first met, and although it hadn't been a significant amount of time, Elsa had warmed up to her, much more than her current tone let on. Though, what surprised Anna most was that it seemed like Elsa was almost protective of the girl behind the mask. Anna's surprise led her to nod stiffly at her counterpart.

As soon as she had nodded, Elsa just turned and left. Her pace was brisk and cool, which sent an icy chill down Anna's spine. She was left to her own devices in the suddenly freezing cold basement, and for some reason, she couldn't find it in herself to move. Images of Hans flashed before her eyes, and she choked on the sb that threatened to emerge from her mouth. HIs slimy voice tormented her thoughts, but still she held strong. She wouldn't ever give him power over her like that. Never again. However, when Elsa's soft voice pierced her with _that_ question, Anna broke. Sobs wracked her body as she brought herself to the floor, knees to her chest, arms holding them tightly against her, face buried into her knees. Tears soaked the interior of her mask, and the only thing that kept Anna from ripping it off was the protection it gave her. No one could see her break behind this mask. No one would ever know the real her.

She remembered the soothing voice of her mother in her ears. She was six again. Her mother was singing a quiet lullaby, rocking her back and forth. More memories flashed before her eyes.

" _Mama! Mama! I wanna sing! Play something! I wanna sing!" Anna was seen now, bouncing excitedly around her mother in their manor. When her mother's laughter crinkled the edges of her eyes, Anna giggled. Her mother popped in her daughter's favorite album into the CD player. The redhead had an unusual love for the alternative band, but she would oblige the sweet smile on her face. Especially when the girl began to absolutely lose herself in the music. Even as a seven year old, she knew how to sing._

" _How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step 'cause if I do you'll need a miracle!" The song continued and so did Anna as she relished in the music. Her mother laughed at her, but it was something they'd always done. _

_Her dad stepped into the room, voice booming in the pause between songs, "What is this tomfoolery I hear? Who's been showing you this heathen music? I'll have you know this music is entirely unbefitting of my beloved princess." Anna laughed and wrapped her small arms around her father as he picked her up and spun her around._

" _Papa! You did, you silly goose! Only you know the best music!" A bellowing laugh erupted from the large man and he agreed with his daughter. After a few spins, he set her down and sidled up to his wife, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips._

" _Welcome home dear," she held onto his lapels gently, gazing lovingly into his eyes. Their short moment was interrupted by gagging sounds from their daughter, drawing laughs from both parents. "She's your daughter. Definitely yours."_

" _And you love every bit of it."_

 _A picture perfect moment. The two parents, arms around each other as they gazed upon their grinning daughter._

"I miss you, Papa…" she rasped. Her tears had dried, and a sad smile sat upon her face as she stared at the inner detailing of her mask. Shakily, she brought herself to her feet, stumbling to the stairs. With a vice grip on the railing, she dragged herself up the stairs. The day had drained her physically and mentally. She didn't think she could handle anymore. She noticed Kai and Gerda on the main floor, both of whom had given her sympathetic smiles. She attempted to return them, but after realizing they wouldn't even be able to see it, she quit, giving them a weak nod instead.

She trudged up the stairs, and stopped at Elsa's door when she heard the pale blonde's voice.

"...Yes, I met Mr. Westergard today...I don't know father, something seems off with him. I don't know if we can trust him… if you say I can then I must agree…"

A pit dropped in Anna's stomach and she felt nausea begin to set in.

"...Yes, father…As you wish, sir… I will try to love him Father…"

With that, Anna's heart dropped like a stone, all the way into her stomach. She couldn't even control it as memories flashed before her eyes of the man with sideburns. Her feet took her to her room, where she practically tor her suit off. Panting, she yanked on her ripped up converse, and she grabbed a flannel out of her old stuff, before tearing open her window, and scaling down the wall. She ran. Not thinking, and let her feet take her away from the small house. The last time she ran like this is when she left the orphanage. She left the orphanage 3 months in. They almost found out her true identity. It was too dangerous to stay there. Now, just like then, it was too dangerous. _He_ would be there for Elsa. She didn't need to be.

She slowed to a jog, then a trot, and finally a simple walk as she stepped into a small mart. Picking up the biggest, cheapest liquor she could find, vodka, she brought herself to the front counter, ordering a pack of cigarettes too. She pulled her small wallet out of her pocket, sliding her money to the cashier. Taking her bag of relief substances, Anna dragged herself to the back of Oaken's, mindlessly climbing onto the roof. She took refuge by the heat pump, where her pile of cigarette butts already lay. Sliding down the unit, she took her lighter from her pocket, lighting up one of her fresh cigarettes. Holding the cigarette between her lips, she took the large bottle and twisted the cap off. With one hand, she took the cigarette from her mouth, exhaling a puff of smoke. With the other, she wrapped her fingers around the neck of the bottle, taking a swig of vodka. Memories plagued her mind again.

"Y _ou're smart. You don't believe that your sweet dad killed himself. You don't believe that he didn't love you… well at least you'll believe that your mother doesn't love you. In fact she_ _ **hates**_ _you. You wanna know why? You're just like him. She hates him now. She believes that he killed himself, you know that? She's actually stupid enough to believe it." He laughed, "Isn't it ironic that her idiot of a daughter knew the man better than her? He fought until the end to get back to you guys. Too bad he wasn't strong enough… I guess he's paying for it now. Watching me defile his beautiful wife." His lips curved into a vicious snarl._

She took another long drag, and then a swig. A different memory.

 _She spit on the well dressed man as they delivered the news of their marriage. He held a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, "Now what's that for? We're going to be family." Her mother didn't notice the evil glint in his eyes._

" _Sweetie. He's right. You shouldn't disrespect your new father like tha-"_

" _ **He**_ _will NEVER BE MY FATHER!" The nine and a half year old stormed out of the room._

Anna took another swig as she wondered about her mother's fate. She hardly noticed the tears streaming down her face as she recalled opening the door to him the first time.

" _Hello little one, I'm here to see your mother, is she in?" Something wrong settled in her stomach as she stared at the man. There's something to be said about a child's intuition. When a child can notice the evil in someone, there's something terrifying about that. But when Anna's mother stepped forward with a timid smile on her face, confliction filled the redhead._

" _Mr. Westergard! I didn't expect to see you here." He stepped into the house._ Uninvited! _Anna's mind screamed._

" _Ah, I came to offer my sincerest condolences, I heard about what happened." Sobs overtook her mother, and the redheaded man stepped in, wrapping his arms around the small woman. Anna's eyes bulged out of her head, and fire burned her insides. She glared into the green eyes that met hers. His slimy evil intentions clear from the beginning._

"How did you not see it, Mama?" She asked to no one in particular. She finished her cigarette, and took a few more swigs from the vodka, it finally taking effect on her. Haziness filled her mind and body, and she held the bottle close as her eyes slid closed, and her body slumped against the unit. The remnants of her cigarette burned out on the rooftop as her consciousness slipped.

* * *

 **Reviewer Responses:**

 **Guest: I am so glad to hear that you love it! I hope I can keep you interested!**

 **Joann (Guest): Glad you're enjoying it! I will keep writing!**

 **BlossomCharms: I'm glad that my story has caught your interest! Hopefully you like how this chapter gives a little more info on her past. This is gonna be a crazy ride!**


	7. Chapter 7

Angrily, Elsa slammed the basement door. The week had ended with no sign of Anna or Sir Anders. Hans had shown up twice, in the middle of her lessons. Her father had called thrice to make sure things were going well with Hans. And also, Anna is gone.

For some reason, that she wouldn't admit to herself, Elsa cared about what had happened to the redhead. Regardless of the project assigned to the two, Elsa genuinely cared. She'd called and texted until she couldn't, constantly worrying her lip over the redhead. She became distracted during her lessons too. And to top it all off, her fencing tutor had gone missing since Hans showed up. She knew a pang in her heart was telling her she missed him, and she wasn't just angry at his absence, but she ignored it.

"Kai!" Elsa was in a huff. Adorned in her gear, she stomped through the house. The rotund man joined her in the foyer, panic written into his body language. "Get the car. We're paying Sir Alden a visit."

Elsa paced outside the car, waiting for Kai to join her. Nerves settled under her skin as she waited, jumping in surprise when the door beside her opened. She slid inside without another word, staring nervously out the window. Her foot tapped anxiously against the floorboards. They drove through the center of Arendelle, and Elsa spared only a glance at Oaken's Brew, before glaring at the Solnberg Hotel. If she had spared just a second longer, she might have noticed the odd, Anna shaped lump on the roof. She might have noticed the glint of alcohol bottles surrounding the girl. But, alas, she didn't and Kai kept on driving.

As they puttered further into the west side of town, Elsa watched as the buildings seemed to deteriorate further and further. "Kai, what is this? Why are all of these houses in shambles?"

"U-uh… Miss Elsa. The west side gives home to many of our more… impoverished folk."

 _This isn't acceptable living conditions for anyone… even prisoners have it better than this…_ "Then why are we heading this way? I thought he would live in the east side."

"Miss Elsa… Sir Alden lives on the very edge of the west side… where it is at its worst… I thought you were aware."

 _I… I wasn't…_ She let it be, resigning herself to silence. Sadness filled her heart with each house they passed, and she found herself unable to refer to the worn down shacks as houses. Finally, Kai placed the car in park, and Elsa let herself out. She stared at the beaten and broken wooden house. Scaffolding was hanging off the roof, and siding barely holding on in some places. The car they drove in seemed so out of place when there were no other cars in the area. Barely even bicycles to be found, and those that could be were broken beyond repair. With a sick feeling in her stomach, she knocked on the beaten door. Moments of silence passed before the door opened, revealing a man with wood flakes caught in his shirt.

"Miss Solnberg, what a pleasant surprise! I apologize for my appearance… you see, I wasn't expecting any guests. Please, come in! Can I get you some coffee? Or tea perhaps?"

Elsa stepped through the doorway, taking in the relatively empty house, save for some wooden furniture in the dining area and the living area, "Tea would be great." He gestured for them to sit at the dining table. With her back ramrod straight, Elsa observed Sir Alden's movements.

The placed in front of her swirled in a chipped mug. She brought it to her lips and it tasted more of hot water than anything else, but she couldn't bring herself to complain.

Sir Alden joined the two at the table with a smile on his face, "What can I do for you today, Miss Solnberg?"

"Sir Alden… I was wondering if you knew where Sir Anders was?"

"Ah… no. He lives with you now, shouldn't you know?"

"Well…" _Is it because of Hans or because of that question? But I told him I wouldn't ask…_ "Sir Anders has been absent from tutoring since the arrival of my arranged fiancée, Hans Westergard." A cup slammed on the table, and she met the wide eyes of Sir Alden.

"Hans Westergard is in town? And you are to marry him? Oh no... Miss Solnberg, when was the last you'd seen Anna. I have noticed she hasn't been attending class recently…"

"Sir Alden. I fail to see what Anna has to do with Sir Anders right now." _I said I wouldn't ask… but I did say I'd find out._

"Miss Solnberg, I implore you to answer my question, and then I shall answer yours."

Elsa sighed, staring at the dead serious look on the elder man's face, "I haven't seen her since before the last lesson I had with Sir Anders. We have a project, and despite my calling and endless messages, I have not heard back from her." Saying it aloud made Elsa realize how much she missed the easygoing cheer the redhead brought. Such a short exposure to it already had her wanting more.

"Oh dear… Miss Solnberg… I should not share this with you… But, I believe now it is necessary to save Anna from herself… Are you able to withhold a secret under any circumstances?"

Elsa nodded unsurely, "Yes, but I still don't und-"

He interrupted her, pressing on with his own impertinent information, "You see, this secret must be locked down harder than any secret you've kept before Miss Solnberg. It is of dire importance you let this slip to none, for fear of the repercussions it will bring."

Elsa tapped her foot, a nervous tick. Her wrung her hands together and found one question popping into her head, "Would it put Anna's safety in danger?"

A nod. "Undoubtedly."

"Then not a single soul shall know. Kai, you are dismissed."

He turned towards her with an apologetic smile on his face, "Ma'am, with all due respect I am already well aware of this secret."

Her jaw dropped, before she clenched it together and looked into the old man's gaze. She was angry… _hurt…_ that she was the only one here who didn't know the large secret. He gave her a soft smile before continuing, "I'm going to say this bluntly, because there is no other way to. Sir Anders Slovik and Anna Ildkule are the same person." Immediately Elsa opened her mouth to voice her plaguing questions, but he continued, "She hides for a reason, and that reason is your fiancée… I fear for where she may be hiding now… I don't wish you to find her as I did… Anna is an emotionally compromised person, and fencing has been her outlet. If she were to have nowhere to fence, she may resort to other coping mechanisms, which will not be pretty. She has given up tournaments for the year to train you, and because she needn't feed us anymore, so she is probably coping somehow else. Ask Kristoff. He might know." The man's fingers tapped nervously against the table.

Elsa simply sat, eyes wide open. The onslaught of information had stopped the gears in her brain and the only prevailing thought was, "Where can I find Kristoff?" Sir Alden's eyes widened, expecting more curious questions. He knew he couldn't answer many questions that were likely raging inside her head but this one, he could.

"Go one block up, take a right, and the third house on the left is his home. You may also check Oaken's Brew if he isn't home." Elsa nodded and rose from her chair.

As she led Kai and herself outside, she stopped by the door. Hand on the doorknob, she turned, "Believe me, Sir Alden, there is much more I wish to know, but I cannot ask. Anna's safety is more important than mere curiosity. I am also well aware it is no one's place but Anna's to tell me. I will contact you when Anna is safe." Her regality laced not only her words, but also her body as she held her head high and stepped out of the battered house.

Kai opened her door, and Elsa slipped in with the same poised grace. As she worried over Anna's disappearance, the words shared on their first date drifted in.

" _Now, this place is where I go when I just need a break from everything. This is my safe haven. Right in the middle of everything, but not a single person will look up and see you. It's peaceful, watching everyday life, and escaping in the imagined lives of others. You and Kristoff are the only ones who know about it. I never even told Si- Er, my guardian." Elsa felt a pang in her chest in the words. For some reason her heart ached for the girl in front of her. She craved everything the redhead had to offer. It felt as though, even before they'd formally talked, she was glued to the redhead._

Just before the turn, Elsa yelled out, "Wait! Kai!" He stopped abruptly, "Just go to Oaken's. I think I know exactly where she is…" This time, as she tapped her foot anxiously, she was anxious for an entirely different reason. First it was an anxiety born of anger and frustration. Now, it was anxiety born of fear and worry. Kai continuously glanced back at her, but she paid it no mind. Her thoughts were only of Anna. _Is she safe? Is she okay? What happened? Did I add to her anxiety? What did he do? Why does she hide? I just don't get it… Please be okay Anna…_

Elsa didn't even bother looking up to the roof of Oaken's Brew. Something in her heart was calling her to the spot, as if it already knew Anna was there without a doubt. She jumped out of the still moving car, running to the spot behind the building where Anna had taken her only a week prior. Faintly, she could hear Kai's calls of "Miss! Miss Elsa! Please!" But she was too busy focusing on remembering the way Anna had climbed up a week ago.

With a sparse memory, Elsa began climbing. Nearly halfway up the wall, her foot slipped, and she could hear Kai scream in fear. Her heart pounded in her own ears, but the memory of Anna's smile pushed her up the wall. After regaining her footing, Elsa barely managed to make it the rest of the way up the wall. With a huff, she pulled her body on top of the roof.

The first thing she saw was an empty vodka bottle. The, a pile of cigarette butts that led off a trail to the other side of the heating unit. With a grim face, she followed the trail, to find a pile of various other empty liquor bottles. The scent burned Elsa's nose, but the sight of Anna curled around a half empty bottle of Vikingfjord in her grip burned her eyes more. Unshed tears sat in her eyes as she attempted to rouse the drunken girl from her slumber, to no avail. She removed the bottle of Vikingfjord and shifted the unconscious redhead so she could lift her up. After getting the girl's arms looped around her neck, she dragged the body towards the ladder the redhead had once put down for her.

Kai continued to call worriedly for the girl, but she ignored him as she set the girl down. After sending the ladder down, she silently thanked Sir Anders… _or Anna?_ for the body conditioning she'd been through. Without it, she definitely wouldn't have been able to lift the girl. With Anna in her arms, she turned to the ladder and realized that it would be near impossible to get Anna down by herself.

"Kai! Go inside and see if Christopher is in!" The large man scurried into the building, reemerging moments later with the burly blonde. "Christopher!"

"It's Kristoff!" He huffed, "What did you want anyways?" She brought the redhead into his sightline and surprise took over his features. Immediately he climbed up the ladder. "Help me get her on my back, then you can go first to make sure she doesn't fall off, okay?"

Elsa simply nodded and began situating the awkward tangle of limbs to be steady around the blonde man's back. Once comfortable with how Anna was situated, she began her descent slowly, embarrassedly keeping her hand on Anna's rear as Kristoff descended just above her. While keeping herself and Anna steady, she finally brought them to the ground, and Kristoff sighed in relief.

"Kristoff, I will be bringing Miss Anna home with me, and I will keep her safe there. On the roof there is a mess of bottles and cigarette butts, so I would appreciate it if you would clean up the mess. I promise to you, and Anna, that I will keep her safe." Kristoff found himself saluting at the blonde, feeling like she could lead an entire nation with her poise and rhetoric. "Kai! When we return, prepare Anna's room, and refuse Mister Westergard entry to the house. He is from this moment forward banned from my house. I will not take his calls, and I will inform father that the wedding us off. At least until I have heard every single detail from Anna." Kristoff perked at that.

" _He's_ in town? Oh god… no wonder Anna's like this… And what do you mean, wedding? You can't seriously be marrying that fucking jerk."

She turned back towards him, face stoic, "As of right now, there will be no marriage. Though my father has arranged it, I refuse. I told him I would try to love Mr. Westergard, but I feel awfully uncomfortable around him. And, as you and Sir Alden have both revealed, there is something very troubling about his and Anna's past. I refuse to allow this man into my life if he is to hurt Miss Anna." Kristoff stood dumbstruck.

"Don't you want to know what he did though?"

"Of course, I am dying to know. But, it is Anna's place, and Anna's alone to tell me." She turned back to Kai, ready to leave,when she faintly heard,

"She chose well…" As much as that simple statement rose even more questions in Elsa's head, she ignored them and left Kristoff standing by the ladder they had just descended.

The ride back to the house was painstakingly silent. Elsa cradled Anna's head in her lap, simply running her fingers through the greasy locks. Her lap became moist, and she looked down to see a puddle of salty tears sliding down the freckled cheeks. The sobs were silent, but the redhead's body shook with them. Personally, Elsa thought the girl had woken from her sleep. She was sorely mistaken.

"Mama…" the redhead mumbled. "Papa… I... I know!" The girl's words became clearer, but she showed no clear indication that she was awake. "...hurt you! Can't you see it…" Anna quieted down again, but her body continued to rack with sobs. Elsa hardly noticed as tears slid down her own face, the only thing in her mind being worry.

Kai parked, and Elsa guided the still unconscious girl out if the car. Lifting the girl into her ames, Elsa walked into the house. Breathing heavily, she carried Anna up the stairs, and into her room. As she tried to drop Anna onto the bed, the redhead gripped onto her, pulling Elsa down to the bed as well. Elsa lay awkwardly in Anna's grip, trying to keep her weight from crushing the petite redhead. It took Elsa a few moments, but she finally extracted herself from the redhead's death grip. She heard the front door open and Kai's voice as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir, but she was very clear that she does not wish to see you."

Hans' growled at the older man, "Get out of my way. You can't stop me you useless lump of fat. She'll have to kick me out herself if she wants me gone." Elsa caught a glimpse of his sneer just as she stepped into his line of vision.

With a tone colder than ice, clipped, and regal, she cast him aside, "Mister Westergard, I believe you would find it most beneficial to remove yourself from this property. I asked Kai to send you off, and you might find he isn't a 'useless lump of fat' when he uses other methods to remove you. It is, of course, your choice." Elsa turned on her heel, heading to her original destination, the kitchen.

She sighed in frustration as she filled the water glass. _I tried to tell father… I will have to call him tomorrow… I need more information on Hans though. I don't like him, but that won't be good enough._ Water spilling over her hand roused her from her thoughts and she quickly grabbed a towel to dry up her mess. After pouring out some of the water in the cup, she grabbed a couple of pills of ibuprofen. She brought it all upstairs, and as she set it down on her nightstand, the redhead began speaking up again.

"No… Elsa… Please… Not you… not again…" Tears were streaming down the freckled cheeks and Elsa felt her own curiosity bloom. _Just what is it I have done. I don't understand? Why am I the only person who doesn't understand..._

She was pulled down by a strong armed redhead, and she settled against the bed, countless thoughts running through her head.

She turned on the TV she hardly used, and the news channel flashed.

"BREAKING NEWS… THE DUCHESS OF ARENDELLE, CROWN PRINCESS CECILIE ANDERSON HAS BEEN MURDERED. DUE TO A LACK OF CHILDREN BORN FROM KING ALVAR, THE ONLY REMAINING HEIR IS THE PRINCESS' DAUGHTER. THE SEARCH FOR THE MISSING GIRL HAS BEEN REKINDLED, AND PARTIES ARE SEARCHING EVERYWHERE FOR ANNA MARIE ANDERSON…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Thank you my fantastic readers! I was so close to finishing this chapter for soooo long, but like I just got stuck. So I reread it a bunch of times and did some editing and I hope it turned out okay... Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I would like to give a special shout out to **BlossomCharms** who so kindly encouraged me and got me back on track for this story._

 ** _BlossomCharms:_** _Yeah, they're the same age. Hans is 12 years older than Anna and Elsa, and is still going to be the youngest of the Westergard clan. I'm sure you are thinking in the right direction about Anna, but I'm not going to give too much insight into her past just yet... I have serious plans for the big reveal about everything in Anna's past... mwuahahaha :)_

 ** _Bio-Hazard93:_** _Thanks for the review! I hope this has kept you hooked, because I have great plans for the next few chapters :))))))_

 ** _Cruellla:_** _Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far, and I hope to keep you thoroughly interested!_

 _Well, folks! Now I gotta work on the next chapter of my other story! I'll be back for you soon! -Keanan :)_


	8. Chapter 8

When Elsa awoke, she found herself in the arms of the redhead. Well, arms and legs. For just over a week, every morning has begun this way. Since she picked Anna up from Oaken's Brew. The first day, Elsa watched over the recovering redhead, who seemed to simply drift in and out of consciousness. She called her father, giving him some lame excuse to postpone marriage plans. Her mind was focused on worrying over the distraught redhead. And also, herself. _So… I liked Sir Anders… And I certainly cared about Anna, but what does that mean? I mean… I'm not… I can't be… No. Just because I liked Sir Anders doesn't mean I like Anna. Right? But… they are the same person, are they not? I will have to wait and see what our conversation brings_ The next day, however, Elsa awoker to a rigidly upright Anna. The girl had shot up, rousing Elsa from her slumber. That was when their "talk" began.

 _Elsa shifted up into a sitting position, "Good morning." The look Anna gave her was that of a scared puppy. She held to blankets close to her body, as if they'd shield her from everything._

" _G-good morning…" Anna's voice was frail. Weak. Nothing like the rambunctious girl Elsa had met almost a month ago._

" _We have a lot to talk about." Elsa wasn't going to coddle the redhead. Too many thoughts crowded her mind to give that much. She noticed Anna's nod, but they were soon interrupted by a vicious roar. Blush crept up Anna's face._

" _Maybe we could eat first?" Still shy, and so unlike Anna. Elsa nodded and rose to head to the kitchen._

 _After a scrumptious meal prepared by Elsa herself, Anna's eyes bore into the ground. Elsa was fully prepared to have this discussion. She had an entire day to prepare herself for this conversation. Answers. That was all she needed. But, she would at least give the freckled girl some time to collect herself. She had been beyond intoxicated, and was lucky to not have gotten alcohol poisoning._

 _When Anna finally met her gaze, Elsa began, "Why didn't I know?"_

" _What?"_

" _Why did everyone else know, but me? Kai… Gerda… Sir Alden I understand, but we were supposed to be friends Anna!" Elsa tried to rein in her anger, but the pent up frustration and hurt was making its way through. Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but she held them in._

 _Anna's gaze turned melancholic, "They… They needed to. No one but Sir Alden was supposed to know, but he put me here! They had to know! How else would I be able to avoid you finding out! I don't want to be known!"_

" _Why?" It was a simple question. Really, quite simple. But it brought Anna into full blown tears._

" _Goddamn it. Goddamn it! GODDAMN IT!" The shouting shook Elsa to the core, but not so much as the pain on Anna's face. "No one sees it. No one ever sees it. Not even you! How could anyone love that bastard!"_

 _Anna didn't need to say his name. Elsa knew. "Wh- Anna, I don't love him…"_

" _Liar! I-I-I heard you! 'I will try to love him…' How could you even want that! God! Why can only I see his fucking evil manipulative ways!" By this point, Anna's shouting had roused the house's two other occupants. Kai, with wife in hand, gave Elsa a look denoting that they were going to leave for a while. Moments later, the rumble of the car confirmed that the two were alone._

" _Anna, please, calm down. I-" She didn't have a chance to explain herself._

" _CALM DOWN? You want me to_ _ **CALM DOWN?**_ _I'll calm down when that bastard is dead. He ruined everything. My family is gone because of him! All he ever does is take! And now he's going to take the one thing that was finally bringing light back into my life. It'll be me and fencing again. Just like old times…" The end was spit out bitterly, as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Anna was wracking with ugly sobs._

Is she talking about me? _Elsa sat down, and a heavy breath escaped her lips. "Anna, he's not welcome here anymore."_

" _Of course! Because he just- Wait. What?"_

" _Sir Alden told me he was the reason, and I may not know exactly what he did, but that… just now… that was enough for me. I… I want to ask, Anna. But, I… I don't think either of us is ready for that… I… I've thought about this a lot, and I will wait. Wait until you tell me of your own accord."_

 _Silence cut through the air for several long minutes. Anna broke it. "Where does that leave us then?" The question caught Elsa off guard, and she stiffened in her seat._

" _I don't… I don't know, Anna. Where do you want it to leave us?"_

" _Honestly?"_

" _Honestly."_

 _Anna took in a steeling breath, "I want things to go back. You and I friends, and Sir Anders will still be your tutor. If for nothing other than the sake of my comfort. I enjoy the separation…" Anna received a long hum in response. She minutely nodded, shifting her plate around on the table._

" _I think that will be just fine, Anna. Thank you."_

" _For?"_

" _Sharing yourself with me…"_

The day had given the girls time to reinforce their bond, and Anna even told Elsa smaller parts about her past. Like how her dad was always into funk, rock, and soul music, and Anna learned to love music because of him. He used to sing with her every night, and even taught her to play the guitar and piano! However, when nightfall came, the girls were unsure of what to do. Anna had been sleeping in Elsa's bed for the last two nights, and Elsa had grown… accustomed to it. While, for Anna, it was simply a fear of the nightmares that visited her at night.

After an awkward amount of shuffling, and nothing being done, Elsa bid Anna goodnight, shuffling into her own room.

In the middle of the night, Elsa was awoken by the sounds of heavy sobbing. She walked out of her room, and at the banister sat the redhead, legs hanging between the railing. Elsa walked up silently, listening to the girl, and giving her time to simply cry. That night, Elsa nearly had to drag the redhead into her room, sleeping just as they had the two previous nights. Helplessly tangled within each other.

For the rest of the week, they continued to spend as much time as possible together, and the lessons with 'Sir Anders' had begun again. Now, Elsa was preparing to retrieve her mother from the Oslo Airport. Well, as soon as she was able to untangle her limbs from Anna's. However, when that had finally come, Kai's voice drifted upstairs.

"Ah, Hello Miss Engels. Come, sit at the table. I will retrieve Elsa." Elsa's eyes widened. Her mother wasn't supposed to be here yet! _How am I going to explain the redhead in my bed? Well, not_ _ **in my bed**_ _in my bed, but still! I mean it's innocent enough… Well maybe not my thoughts, but… Oh shut up self! You have a problem you must deal with now!_

Elsa exited the door, and turned to make her way down the stairs, meeting Kai's gaze as he was just climbing them. He nodded at her, and they proceeded to the dining area in amicable silence.

"Mother!" Elsa rushed in to hug Idunn. "You weren't supposed to be in so soon! I was going to pick you up today! I cleared my schedule!"

Her mother laughed wholeheartedly, "I know, my dear. I wanted to surprise you, and spend a whole day with you. So, sit down dear. Let's get some food into that tiny body of yours." Elsa rolled her eyes, but seated herself anyways.

"I'll prepare the usual today, Miss Solnberg. And for you, Miss Engels?" Kai interrupted their conversation.

"Just some coffee for now. Now, dearest Elsa, how has school be-"

"Ow. Shit. Fuck. Jesus. Fuck. God. Shit. Owwwww." Elsa winced with each word, and the final crash.

"Anna!" She quickly ran over to the bottom of the stairs, where the redhead sat, completely disheveled. Her hair sat like a nest atop her head and her clothes were inexplicably twisted. "Oh Anna… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Anna groaned, "Just a little trip down the stairs. Goes way faster that…" another pained groan, "way…"

"Oh, come now, let's get you something for the pain," a loud grumble from Anna's stomach interrupted her, "And some food for that beast there." Elsa grinned at the way Anna's cheek lit up with a pink blush before nodding. Elsa supported Anna, draping the redheads arm around her own shoulders, holding tightly to her waist and wrist. As she turned around, she met the amused gaze of her mother's hazel eyes.

"I see you've made at least one friend there." Her mother was wearing a self-satisfied smirk.

"Huh? What?" Anna spoke out, clearly still half-asleep. Before receiving an answer though, her head dropped again, light snores emitting from the redhead. Elsa gave her a small smile, eyes widening again when her eyes meet her mother's knowing ones.

"Uh… Yeah, Anna's my… my friend. I apologize, I'm sure you can tell she isn't much of a morning person." An endeared smile settled on Elsa's face as she watched the freckled girl in the corner of her eye.

Idunn chuckled, "Yes, I see that. I also see you've gained some strength. I'm surprised you can hold that girl up."

Elsa blushed, "AH… Yeah… I've been taking fencing lessons… from Sir Anders."

"Sir Anders? Interesting… Can I watch your next lesson?"

"Yes, of course, mother. It will be tomorrow. Now, I apologize, but I would really like to set her down, because she's a lot heavier than her small stature lets on to." Elsa groaned lightly. She slowly dragged the girl over to the dining table, sitting her in a chair. Anna promptly fell face first onto the table. Elsa winced, but the girl seemed to be happily asleep.

"I'm glad you've made a friend, Elsa. You haven't really been close enough to hold someone up since you were little." Elsa blushed and shuffled awkwardly.

"I… I know. She's good. Really good." _Again with that knowing stare… It's making me uncomfortable…_ "I'm going to make her some hot chocolate, that should wake her up, so you may share a more proper introduction."

"Already know how to wake her up? How long has she been sleeping over here?" Elsa's eyes widened. _How long… Well_ _ **Anna**_ _has only been here for a bit over a week… but Sir Anders has been living here since school started… So… Who? Are they really different? I… I don't know…_ Elsa let her thoughts run rampant while she mindlessly prepared two mugs of hot chocolate. Her mother's original question lay forgotten amongst the tumult it aroused in her thoughts. She brought the mugs of sweet hot chocolate back into the dining area, meeting the unshakable gaze of her mother. She set a mug next to Anna, and held the other in front of herself as she just held her mother's scrutiny.

The redhead seated next to her began to stir, and Elsa broke eye contact to watch the freckled girl sit up, appreciatively sip on the hot chocolate, then meet the hazel eyes of her mother. The girl's teal eyes widened and she choked on her hot chocolate, nearly spitting it out. "G-good morning. I… uh… I'm Anna Ildkule, it's nice to meet you…?"

* * *

"Idunn Engel. I'm Elsa's mother. It's nice to meet a friend of Elsa's." Idunn stared deeply into the eyes of the redhead, and her eyes caught the mallen streak in her hair. _Anna… It couldn't be… She's been missing since that_ _ **bastard**_ _came along and ruined her sweet mother's life…_

* * *

Anna shifted uncomfortably in her seat before nodding at the woman, "I really appreciate the opportunity to meet you. Though, I can't say Elsa has spoken much of you, but then again, she doesn't speak up often about herself." The oldest woman laughed, nodding at the redhead's statement. Anna turned towards Elsa, "I'm gonna step outside and get some fresh air before leaving. I have to sing at Oaken's today." Elsa nodded.

Moments after Anna left, Elsa excused herself. She stepped outside, spotting the redhead at the edge of the back deck, cigarette in hand. "What's up? This is the first time I've seen you smoke in a week."

"I… It feels like your mother can see everything about me with just one look, and that… that was a lot to handle. I just… I'm glad to meet her, but she intimidates me, and I needed a break to just clear my head." Elsa nodded in understanding.

"Can we listen to you today?" Elsa was dying to hear the redhead sing again.

"Elsa… You never have to ask. I… Despite everything, I'm glad you know. It makes me happy to know I can trust you Elsa Solnberg. Which, by the way, leads me to my next question. Last names? Different?"

Elsa chuckled lowly, "Divorced and remarried. You may not know this, but my dad's an ass."

Anna gasped, "Elsa! Did you just cuss?"

Elsa met Anna's gaze with a challenging one, "Why yes, yes I fucking did." The two girls shared a hearty laugh. "But, yeah, they divorced after a family friend passed away and my dad kind of… shut down. He became insufferable and truly married to his work after that. She got remarried to a really nice guy, an American, and they moved back to the States." Anna nodded along, taking a long drag of the end of her cigarette before putting it out, and pocketing the butt. She released the puff of smoke before grinning at Elsa.

"Let's head back inside. I need to get ready, and you need to catch up with your mom."

* * *

Idunn joined her daughter as they sat in the backseat. Kai kept silent, but continuously glanced at her shifting daughter. She studied Elsa out of the corner of her eye. _She's in love with that girl and she doesn't even realize it… I wonder if Anna is…_ _ **Anna**_ … _Elsa loved her then too. Only friend then… Why'd she run away…?_

When the duo arrived at Oaken's Brew Idunn couldn't help but stare up at the old style building with a fond heart. It was one of her favorite places when she still lived here.

They walked in, greeted by the sight of Anna perched on the stool, paper in hand, talking to Kristoff. Anna pulled a pen out, crossing one line out, and writing something in its place. Kristoff nodded at her, and she set the paper on the space of the stage between them.

Idunn ordered herself a black coffee, and Elsa ordered a chai latte. Almost exactly as they settled into a booth with their drinks, Anna spoke up, "Alright folks, we have 3 songs planned out for today and then we'll take some suggestions. After all, Suggestion Sunday!" The crowd chuckled at the vivacious redhead, "Now this first song goes out to my dad. He's… he's always here for me," Anna pounded her heart, "And this was our Sunday song." Anna ended up pulling a keyboard in front of her.

Kristoff alternated between plucking and strumming the strings, complementing Anna's keyboarding. Her voice rang proud and strong, "Sunday morning rain is falling…" Her voice was truly amazing, but what caught Idunn more was the preceding statement and song choice. _This was Isaac's favorite song… he would always have this play every Sunday morning. I remember when I asked him about it, and he just looked at his daughter…_ _ **No…**_ _she's… the streak. The song. Elsa. It… it can't be… Anna is_ _ **Anna.**_ _I have to ask her about this…_

* * *

Anna's voice broke through the residual echoing as the song ended. "You all having a good Sunday morning? Well good, because I've got another song for someone. This one is for a very special friend. My only one. Well, other than this big lug." Anna grinned and punched Kristoff's shoulder. He rolled his eyes in response. Elsa's eyes made a passing connection with Anna's and her cheeks practically burst into flames from the intensity of Anna's eyes. She could still feel Anna's gaze on the side of her face, "I won't lie to you, I know he's just not right for you." Anna's timbre resonated within Elsa, and she found herself locking with the redhead's intense gaze. _She… she's singing to me._ Elsa grinned in spite of herself.

Anna woke up in her bed for the first time that week. Her eyes shot open and memories of the previous day flashed before her eyes. Singing _to_ Elsa, _about_ Elsa. _Well, in any other sense it would have been romantic right? No wait! You can't Anna. She's straight and_ _ **way**_ _out of your league. I mean… an arranged marriage? Oh yeah. Definitely out of your possibilities._

 _But she did grin, and there's no way she didn't know you were singing to her…_

 _But did you see her mom? She knows something… I just hope she doesn't know_ _ **that**_ _._

Anna shook her head to pull herself from her thoughts. She had just barely avoided a confrontation with Idunn, practically bolting out of the back door. Elsa texted her to make sure she was fine. Anna simply told her she'd be with Sir Alden for the rest of the day.

Now, though, she couldn't avoid the woman. She could only hope that Elsa's mom wouldn't figure out who Sir Anders was. She took a glance at the clock on her phone. _9:47_. _13 more minutes until the most awkward lesson ever._ Anna drug herself out of bed, suiting up into her gear, and trudged down the stairs and into the basement. Elsa soon followed, with her mother in tow.

"Alright, so today I would really like to focus on your basic footwork. I want to smooth your transitions from going backwards to forwards, and vice versa. So, to do that, we will first practice proper distancing." Anna positioned herself _en garde_ on the mat, and gestures with her foil for Elsa to do the same. "Now, get a sturdy foundation, bend at the knees, and utilize your thigh muscles well." Anna tapped Elsa's foot to adjust its angle. "For this exercise, I want you to stay this distance from me. I will move, and you will have to accommodate in a very timely manner." When Elsa had nodded in agreement, Anna shuffled forward. The Goldilocks game of 'just right' distancing would restart whenever Elsa couldn't keep her footwork steady, or she wouldn't move fast enough, and Anna would land a hit. On about their fourth round of this game, the doors burst open.

Hans, fuming, lugged his personal bag of gear downstairs and glared at Anna through the mask, "I have come to challenge you once more Sir Anders! And, if I win, our engagement is back on Elsa!" Anna tensed and glanced over at Elsa, who gave her a steely nod. Then, Anna braved a glance over at Idunn, who seemed just as upset at their new arrival as herself.

"Then, Mr. Westergard, if I win, you will pack up and leave, and stop pursuing Miss Solnberg. A man who can't understand the word no could never defeat me. Are you sure you would like to make this challenge, Mr. Westergard?"

"Yes!" He barked out. He scanned the rest of the room and made eye contact with Idunn, "Oh, my apologies, Miss Solnberg. I was unaware you were visiting Miss Elsa. Sir Anders and I have shared a bit of a feud since my last visit with him."

She deadpanned, "I'm sure. Now, may the most gallant knight win." She stared into Sir Anders mask, "But, unfortunately for you, I am no longer Miss Solnberg, so I will have to vote against my husband on this round and cheer on the honorable _Sir Anders._ " The way she said that name made Anna's blood freeze. _Good god, she knows. I will truly have to win now._

"Very well then," Anna cut into the conversation, "For the honor of these lovely women, I will fight. I suggest you suit up, Mr. Westergard." Hans nodded, and moved into the upstairs area to change. Anna glared holes into the back of his head. "Dickwad." She spat it out, then through her hand over her mouth, embarrassed at having cursed in front of Elsa's mother.

"I couldn't agree more. Do defeat him and his unnecessarily large ego. Must be compensating…" Anna and Elsa both sputtered out at the vulgarness of Idunn's statement, "What? It's true." Idunn turned her nose up and away, while Anna and Elsa could only gape at each other.

"Y-You'll defeat him, won't you? I mean… I can't… Him…" Anna nodded resolutely. She didn't have a doubt in her mind as to her ability. She knew, however, she'd have to reel in her own feelings to win most honorably.

Anna nestled herself into a nearby chair, taking soothing breaths to bring herself into an undisturbable peace. It would be the best way for her body to simply react. To do what it does best, fence. Hans joined the serene atmosphere, disrupting it with his pompous attitude, "Now, on with it, Sir Anders."

With a newfound ability to separate the Anna that hated him, from the Anna that fenced, she took position of the mat. Elsa stood to referee, calling, "En garde!" Both fencers take position, "Prêts?" Both fencers nod, "Allez!" The match begins. Immediately, Hans takes the aggressive. He lunges, Anna dodges. He moves to strike, Anna blocks. The match is honestly a boring affair for Elsa and her mother, as they watch Anna toy with the man. His movements quickly become sloppier, and his motions predictable by even an amateur. Suddenly, he lunges with great force, yet Sir Anders maintains the same safe distance he'd always had, then pushed forward with a riposte, landing on the slow-reacting Hans. "Hit!"

"See Elsa, fluidity between forward and backwards is a necessity, otherwise you will lose." Anna offered her hand to the man who had fallen when struck. He slapped it away, and she stared at him, shellshocked. He rose and dusted himself off. Without another word, he picked up his bag and walked out of the room. "That shows you. Maybe you shouldn't be such a stick in the mud and go and ruin absolutely everything for someone else because the only thing you have on your mind is yourself." Elsa laughed at Anna's statement behind her hand.

"Yes, Sir Anders, that may be true, but I should make sure he makes his way fully off the property." With that note, Elsa left as well. All of a sudden, Anna felt dread pool up inside herself. She turned to meet the steely gaze of the last woman in the room.

"Anna, dear, please remove that mask so I may meet our eyes." _Yep. Definitely caught. Oh well. Too late now. There's no way she could know…_ _ **that**_ _secret._ Anna removed her mask, setting it on the plastic table. "You have her eyes…"

"I'm sorry, what?" _No. Please, god, no._

"My apologies. First, how long have you been hiding as Sir Anders?"

"Three… maybe four years?"

"Ah… I see… Well, no one must know Anna, because you're very clearly the same person." Anna laughed at that statement.

"While it's true that no one knows me, even Elsa couldn't figure it out. And she's supposed to be the smart one!" Anna began to fiddle with the ends of her braids, the earlier statement still echoing in her head. ' _You have her eyes." She said… Mama… I miss you…_

"Yes, well… SHe's a bit different on the social sphere. So, why did you run away?"  
" **What?** " Anna's skin crawled at the perceptiveness of his woman. She prayed that the woman wouldn't acknowledge her true identity.

"Princess Anna, why'd you leave poor Cecilie behind? She loved you."

"No she didn't. If she did, she wouldn't have… Anyways, I'm no princess. You're crazy."

"Come on! I'd know the emotion behind Sunday Morning like the back of my hand. Princess Anna, we need you back! The king… He didn't produce any heirs…"

Anna's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.  
"I'm sorry, but you have the wrong girl. I'm not Princess Anna." Ann turned to grab her fencing gear.

Elsa's mom grabbed Anna's arm, "Just let me explain! We can help you! Even if you won't admit to it, I know you are her!"

"Who?" Elsa had appeared out of seemingly nowhere, and the two women jumped.

"No one, Els. I'll… Later, okay? Your mom thinks I'm someone else…"

As Anna and Elsa walked back upstairs Idunn whispered out, "I've found the lost princess…"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey there everyone! This one came out soon because it just kind of ran away with me! Some unplanned things happened, but I'm going to roll with the punches! Hope you all can enjoy! Reviews are always helpful in crafting this story!_

 ** _BlossomCharms:_** _You may be overthinking... Maybe not? Do you believe Idunn? And you've been very inspiring for me! So, thank you!_

 ** _PaladinBOS-2277:_** _I hope to keep you on your toes. ;)_

 ** _Bio-Hazard93:_** _Glad to hear it! Hope this chapter was good for you!_

 ** _yeahyo:_** _I can neither confirm nor deny that statement, but I'm sure it will all be revealed coming soon ;)_

 ** _chiefbiddlesaidso:_** _I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, and I am glad to have you onboard! Keep reading, and I'll keep writing!_


	9. Chapter 9

Idunn stepped into the musty old library. It shut down years ago, when a new one had opened in Arendelle Proper. Here, she hoped to meet some very important people. People she hoped would help her in returning the Princess of Arendelle to her rightful status.

The first to enter was a Spaniard by the name of Mateo Garcia Lopez. The first in line to claim the throne in Spain, and Cecilie's best friend. Then there was Patrick O'Hare, an Irish man the late Crown Princess Cecilie protected from religious prosecution in his own country. Following him came Camilla Moen, granddaughter to Alfred Moen, and the third in Cecilie's childhood three musketeers.

Mateo, Cecilie, and Camilla were a devious trio at the Arendelle estate. Ever since their childhood days, the three had been inseparable. Now there were two.

The last person to enter wasn't as close to Cecilie as the other three, but closer in a very different way. The Royalty of Sweden and Norway were actually cousins. Thus, the Second-in-line Prince Lucas was Cecilie's cousin. He was the Duke of Corona, which was well on its way to seceding from Sweden. Cecilie had always supported him in his effort to secede.

What surprised the group most was the much younger girl trailing behind him. "This is my daughter, Rapunzel. She is going to be joining us today." A sense of unease settled among the group, a couple of the occupants shifting in their seats. But, that was all settled by Idunn.

"Nice to meet you, Rapunzel. Now, I believe you are all wondering why I called you here?" The group gave varying levels of assent. "Well, I've found her. Cecilie's daughter." The group grew feverish, buzzing with various levels of disbelief.

Mateo shouted out, slamming his hands on the wooden table they were seated around, "I cannot believe you! After 9 years of searching and all of the sudden she just shows up? It just can't be true!"

Idunn shook her head, "She's been hiding right under our noses for years, Mateo. Has anyone ever wondered why Sir Anders never removes his mask?" A gasp coursed through all of the people present, save for Rapunzel. "Sir Anders is Anna Lian, Rapunzel's peer in Sir Alden Lian's fencing class. Anna Lian is Anna Marie Anderson, the Lost Princess."

Camilla composed herself, hiding surprise under a calm façade. "Idunn, dear, as much as I wish to believe you, I can't just take your word for it."

Rapunzel butted in, "No! It's true! I've seen her, and there's no way they can't be the same person!"

Idunn nodded her thanks to the girl. "I have a video of Sir Anders removing his mask. You'll believe me when you see it." She pulled her phone out, pulling out a video she took a week ago. When Sir Anders removed his mask to reveal the freckled princess a loud gasp rang through the room. Nearly every person present was wracked with surprise.

"Lord in Heaven, thank you for this gift to us all," Mateo held the rosary close to his chest.

"Now now, before we do anything… I have confronted her about her identity, and she is in firm denial… And I don't know if she'll ever admit to it. Not with the devil lurching around the girl she loves."

The soon-to-be King of Corona slammed his hands down as he pushed himself out of his seat, "No! That man has done enough! How can he continue to torment the princess? He took her mother and father, and who knows what else he has done! Who is this girl? We must protect her!"

Idunn nibbled on her lip, "You see, Lucas, it's my very own daughter..." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, before the crowd burst into frantic yelling. Idunn called everyone's attention again, "They don't know that they love each other yet… Anna won't admit it to Elsa for fear of rejection, but I know my daughter loves her… The only problem is, her arranged marriage, thanks to my lovely ex-husband."

"Adgar? But how? He knows! He knows what that slimy _fucker_ has done! How could he do this?" Idunn shook her head, signalling her own disbelief. "Well, when is the marriage?"

"That's the thing… Elsa has called it off. She refuses to, knowing he did something to Anna. We don't know what, but I have a sinking feeling that it wasn't just murder…" Idunn's body shook in disgust.

"Well… what can we do? We can't talk to Anna about it until we know exactly what has happened…"

An idea popped out of Rapunzel, "I've heard Elsa and Anna talk about a guy named Kristoff! I think Anna said she's been playing with him for years, he was like, her first friend or something! You could try talking to him!"

Lucas looks at his daughter, raising his eyebrow, "Bulda and Cliff's kid?" She nodded, unsure, "Bulda might be able to help then too… I went to her when you went missing… She seems to know a lot, and if not her, Grand Pabbie might…"

Rapunzel nodded thoughtfully, "I… I think we ought to stick with Kris… The closer to her the better…" The group gave a general assent.

"But who will we send out?" Patrick spoke up for the first time. A quiet man by nature, so much so that his strong voice startled the group into some semblance of sense.

"Well, Idunn can't go… And Rapunzel will be able to keep her eyes out from a distance… I need to return to sign the final documents of secession… So that leaves you, Mateo, and Camilla."

Mateo went to volunteer but was cut off by Camilla, "Mateo has a country to run, and I have a business. Besides, there's no one here more normal than you, Patrick." He looked contemplative for a moment before nodding.

He would be the one to confront Kristoff.

* * *

Anna stood, leaning against the heating unit on Oaken's roof. It had been a week since her confrontation with Elsa's mom. A week of stress and torment in Anna's mind.

She'd already sent the ladder down for Kristoff to climb up. When he'd finally arrived, he simply wrapped her in a bear hug, nearly crushing the bones in her body. "Jesus, Banana. You scared the living shit out of me. And then I don't hear from either of you for a week! Please don't do that again… My old heart can't take it."

Anna gave him a good natured punch in the shoulder, "Don't worry buddy. Things… Things are looking up… for the most part…" She mumbled the last part under her breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Of course, he heard her. He always heard her.

She shuffled awkwardly. Her eyes drifted to her torn up converse as she tapped the toe of her shoe against the roof, "Her mom knows… Everything. And… And I don't really know what to do about that, because now Elsa wants to know, but she's being so kind and accommodating… She keeps telling me that she'll wait until I'm ready to tell her myself, but I don't… It's not easy to just talk about, Kris… I wish she could know, but… Everything will change."

"You don't know that! You can't make those decisions for her, Anna. She… I think you guys really need to sit down and talk, because you're both knuckleheads. Remember when I found out?" Kristoff was holding her gaze, not letting her run from this moment. She chuckled uncomfortably, remembering the first time anyone ever found out about her secret.

* * *

9 _years earlier..._

Anna marched up the hill, Arendelle finally coming into view. Her eyes glanced back down the empty road. _Moss Children's Home_ would be only another bitter memory. On her back, she carried her only change of clothes. On her feet, she wore shoes that were so worn down, the sole could hardly be considered that. _At least I can really pass as homeless now,_ she mused to herself. It would be much easier to keep her identity under wraps. _She didn't need to send a nationwide announcement of my disappearance. It's not like she really cares about me._ Anna's bitter feelings towards her mother had been eating at her for the last 6 months. Feelings of abandonment and loss chipped away at her optimism.

As her feet carried her into Arendelle, the fatigue of her long hike to set into her tired body. Just on the outskirts of Arendelle, her legs collapsed under her weight, and her eyes drifted shut. The midday sun beat down on her freckled skin, the heat lulling into a sweet state of unconsciousness. On the edge of consciousness she could hear a smooth voice calling out, "Mama! There's a girl over here! I think she needs help!"

When she woke next she found her aching body in a small soft bed. The first thing she felt was pain, then fear. She shot out of the bed, but the moment her feet hit the floor, her legs crumpled again. She heard what sounded like a horse trampling into the room, but it was just a group of children, the oldest in front. "Mama! She's awake! I think she tried to run away!" Another pair of feet padded into the room, and a stout woman stepped in front of the group of children.

Anna looked wide-eyed at the large group, "W-where am I? Is this another children's home?"

The larger woman laughed deeply, "Oh no dear. These are my children. Speaking of, shoo shoo! Give this girl some room to breathe!" As the large group shuffled out of the door, the woman called out, "Not you, Kristoff, you found her." The oldest boy turned around, and Anna examined his kind face and messy blonde hair. There was something in his soft hazel eyes that made him seem trustworthy. "Now, dearie, we're going to have a little talk. First, I am Bulda, and this is Kristoff, my oldest boy. He's the one that found you while they were playing football just outside of the city. So, why was a young girl like you hiking around Arendelle?" Anna was unsure of how to answer, so she sat silently, avoiding the woman's eye contact. The stout woman sat on the floor next to her, "That's okay. I can see it's a sore subject, Princess." she winked at the girl.

Anna's eyes shot up to stare at the woman, surprise etched into her facial features, "Wh- How did you know? No! I-I need to go. Not again…" Anna tried to stand once more, but her legs were still too weak to carry her.

Bulda put a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder, "Don't worry, sweetie. Kristoff and I won't tell anyone, right?" The boy, who had been silent so far, locked eyes with Anna, and his gaze softened as he nodded. "I know you because your father brought you to my Grand Pabbie when you were just a wee child, but I'd recognize that hair and those beautiful eyes anywhere. You were having terrible nightmares every night as a child, and it caused you to sleep walk. One night you had a terrible fall because of it, too. The doctors wouldn't do anything, so he brought you here. Grand Pabbie is known to help people doctors can't. Your father was a good man."

Anna started to tear up at the memory of her father, "I- I miss h-him…"

"Princess Anna…" Bulda wrapped her in a warm hug.

"It's just 'Anna'… he d-didn't want me t-to think that I'm b-better than anyone because of m-my p-parents."

"Anna…" the ever silent boy spoke up, "Would you like to play a game of catch with me?" The question seemed so out of place in their conversation, but the kindness in his eyes led her to understand his true intentions. He simply wanted to give her a break. Still, she didn't trust her voice, so she only nodded. With shaky legs she stood. Her feet burned, and her legs felt like noodles, but she was finally standing. Though, as she began to walk, the strain crippled her legs, and she found herself falling into his arms. "Whoa there! Maybe we should just get you back in the bed." The boy, _Christopher?_ didn't seem much older than herself, but he was clearly much stronger. He picked her up, and carried her over to the plush bed. He set her down with a lopsided grin, "You'll be up in no time, yeah?"

She found his smile charming in its own way, "Yeah…"

Bulda grinned at the pair wickedly, "Well I'll leave you two cuties alone, maybe my Kristoff, will be of help to you." _Right, Kristoff._

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "So…"

She patted the spot next to her on the bed, "Come on, sit down." Maybe it was the kindness in his eyes, or just her own loneliness, but she didn't really want him to leave. She needed someone right now, and he was the only one in her immediate vicinity.

He obliged her request with a small smile, "How'd you get all the way to Arendelle?"

"I walked."

He looked down at her shoes, "Well that explains why your shoes are so raggedy." Normally she would have puffed up at the slight, but instead his boyish grin brought a full-bodied laugh out of her. As her laugh faded out, he gave her another one of his grins, "You know, I don't think being a princess makes you all that special."

She laughed, much more subdued, "Yeah, maybe not… How'd your mama have so many kids?"

This time, he was the one to let out a bellowing laugh, "Oh, we're all adopted. She's got a big heart, and couldn't stand seeing us all so miserable in Arendelle's old children's home. She helped put that place out of business."

Anna nodded in understanding, "You can't tell anyone…" When he gave her a confused look, she elaborated, "I'm not the princess. I can't be anymore…"

"Why not?" Tactless. Completely and utterly tactless. But, there was an honesty in that. He was a curious boy, and Anna needed to tell someone.

"There's a bad guy in my mama's house now… He's trying to take Papa's place in her heart… I think he has something to do with Papa's… death… He has this look in his eyes… Pure evil… I don't know how she doesn't see it. She never even saw what he had tried to do… He's… Kristoff, he's a bad man, and mama… I don't know if she'll ever see it." He just nodded in acknowledgment, and for some reason, that was enough. There was nothing to be said on the matter. Nothing he could do, because he didn't **know.** He wasn't there.

"He tried to do stuff… I don't know what he wanted, but I know it wasn't good… he said… He said he could make me feel loved… I didn't like that, Kristoff…" Kristoff stiffened at her words. A fire lit in his eyes, and if he were a dog, she was sure his hackles would have risen. With soft eyes, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

When their gazes met, he visibly calmed, "Who would think you're a princess? You're just Anna." She smiled at him, leaning forward to give him a hug. He held her tightly against his chest.

"Thank you, Kristoff. I… I appreciate it."

"What? I didn't do anything." He smiled at her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

Anna stayed in that house for a week, and once the soreness in her body had finally left, she had a plan. Late at night, after the house had fallen into a peaceful slumber, she packed up her bag. Inside, she carried the hand-me-downs from Kristoff, including a pair of shoes. After slinging the bag over her shoulder, she wrote a note to the family that had been caring for her. It was nothing extravagant, but just enough to let them know she wouldn't leave town.

About two weeks later, Kristoff walked up to her spot beside Edna's atelier with a small bag of food leftover from their family dinner. He didn't say anything. Just sat next to her. That was enough. He was enough in that moment.

She picked out of the bag, nibbling on a little food, rolling it back up to eat the rest later. She didn't even know if he'd come back, "Thank you." He nodded. For the week that she stayed with him, he'd proven time and time again that talking wasn't his specialty. But, there was comfort in that. Comfort in knowing that he was always listening. They sat in a comfortable silence, just watching the sun set over Arendelle Proper.

"I got a job. The lumber mill. Only place willing to hire so young." His voice cut through the silence. She grinned at him.

"You'll do great, you big lug." She punched his shoulder.

He winced, "Hey! It's got me sore, you know!"

She grinned cheekily, "Good! They ought to toughen you up!" She drummed her hands against the sidewalk, humming a soft little tune, more to herself than anyone else. But Kristoff could hear. He was a listener like that.

"There's a guy at my work. He's teaching me guitar. He's got one he wants to get rid of… He said if I let him teach me, I could take it when I was good enough. I'd like to play with you sometime, Anna. If you'd sing along, that is…" He didn't look at her. Kept his gaze out at the setting sun. Maybe he was trying not to add too much pressure onto her shoulders. It was just an offer.

So she, while looking forward, nodded, "Yeah, sure." Not much, but enough.

* * *

 _Present day_

Now Anna and Kristoff were best friends, playing together to entertain crowds. He spoke more, but never as much as Anna. Bulda still offered her food, which she politely declined. Kristoff still worked at the lumber mill. He still plays the guitar that old man gave him. Nothing changed. Nothing but Anna.

Anna had another home. Anna was moving on. Anna fell in love. Anna was letting Sir Anders go. Anna was forgetting the pain Solnberg brought her. Yet still, Anna was the same.

Anna was still the scared little girl. Anna still wouldn't embrace her past self. Anna still looked to the silent comfort Kristoff could offer her. Anna was still controlled by fear.

"Things were different then." Still in denial. "She doesn't need that weight on her shoulders." She hesitated, "Listen, I know how I feel about her. But… I don't think she'll ever be able to feel the same for me. Even if she could, her father would never let her love another girl. An arranged marriage for fuck's sake! Who does that? Jeez Kristoff… It hurts, you know that?"

He didn't say anything. He waited. Waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he spoke up, "Tell her. It will always hurt. But if you don't tell her, you'll be in pain with having never tried. You can only lose if you don't try. You might win the fair maiden's heart if you try." Anna laughed. It was strained, but she couldn't help but let it rumble her chest.

She struck her typical fencing stance, swinging an air sword, "Yes the mighty knight, fighting to win the heart of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Anna collapsed against the heating unit. "Yeah right, Kris."

He stood there, staring at her before a mischievous grin crossed his features, "Anna, could I see your phone for a second?" She gave him a questioning look, but tossed it over to him all the same. He scrolled through, finding Elsa's name with a heart beside it. It took all he had to keep the face splitting grin from taking over his mouth. He typed out a quick text to her.

「Hey, Els. Do you think we could meet at Oaken's at 4? I have a gig and would really like to have you there!」

He didn't really know what else to say, so he sent the message. After deleting the evidence, he threw it back to his best friend, "Sorry, needed to text Ma. We should get setup though. I already have a setlist in mind. No alterations to this one!" She nodded.

The stage was set up with a few more instruments than usual, but Anna ignored that, settling onto her seat. On top of her flannel, which she had cast to the side, a buzz went off signalling she'd received a text. She went to answer, but Kristoff lumbered on stage, guitar in hand. She opted for settling into her seat, a weird sensation bringing goosebumps along her bare arms.

3 songs in and Anna was feeling exhausted. They only had one more song to do before break time, and she was kind of excited for it. It was another one of those songs that was simply fun to sing and to listen to. Oaken volunteered to play the tambourine for them, and Kristoff pulled out the bass, handing his guitar to her. She poised her fingers in the first chord position. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, so she could truly invest herself in the song. As she played the intro, she opened her eyes, surprised to find them locked onto icy blue ones. She wanted to glare at Kristoff, realizing he planned this. But, then again, she found herself glad he pushed her to do this, so she held her gaze steady.

"So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine."

"I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine." She grinned at Elsa.

"Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey." She raised her eyebrows at the blonde, knowing she came from "that money."

"Big black boots,  
long **blonde** hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare.

Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?" She gave the blonde a look that she hoped conveyed that this was a purposeful effort. She was genuinely asking. For better or worse, Anna wanted to at least try. Maybe it was Kristoff's encouraging words, but no part of her could deny that look the blonde gave her back. Mixed somewhere between surprise and adoration.

With one more meaningful look, she sang out the last verse,

"Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!  
I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea"

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wow, 100 followers! Well for all of you, I finally finished it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! That song was by Jet, and it is called "Are you gonna be my girl?" Another bit of angst for Anna but we'll see what happens;) I enjoyed writing this chapter lots, so I'm glad to have it out for you all to read! A great thanks to my beta_ _IceCreamIceQueen_ _for being a great beta and friend ;) Reviews seriously speed up the process!_

 _So with that!_

 _ **Balticbard:**_ _I don't know how soon she'll find out… perhaps sooner rather than alter with this new development? ;)_

 _ **Cedricthesorcerer:**_ _Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this one too ;)_

 _ **IceCreamIceQueen:**_ _Thank you thank you! Elsa's parents were very good friends with Anna's, until her dad's passing. Hopefully this chapter revealed some of that orphanage issue? Kristoff will be a very critical character soon :))))_

 _ **Lord West Gordon:**_ _I think this chapter revealed a lot. I think you might be right about Elsa's father ;) I can assure you that you will not be dissatisfied with what happens to Hans ;)))_

 _ **Blossom Charms:**_ _I hope this revealed a lot for you ;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and what it did for our favorite couple, and thank you for the help! :)))_


	10. Chapter 10

As the last chord played out in the lounge, Elsa's eyes locked with Anna's. Blood rushed through Elsa's veins, and in that moment she knew what it meant to be alive. Not just being there, in that moment, but truly _living_ in it. Anna had this way of making her feel that. So when that question -" _Are you gonna be my girl?"-_ played through Elsa's mind on repeat, she found the word "yes" floating out under her breath. Red painted her cheeks, and she knew it, but she was finally revelling in the warmth it brought.

Before Elsa could process what was happening, Anna was packing up and moving offstage. Elsa found herself rushing to meet her. The only image in her head was of Anna's hopeful expression. It fueled her legs and pounding heart.

She scanned the backstage area: red hair leaving through the back door. After a few calming breaths, Elsa followed. A familiar ladder leaned against the wall. The only sign of life on the roof was an occasional puff of smoke.

She steeled her resolve before climbing the ladder. Her eyes made contact with those teal ones, and her heart rate picked up. She could only hope that her countenance didn't betray her inner turmoil.

She wanted to give Anna an answer to that infamous question that continued to run through her mind - " _Are you gonna be my girl?"_ Yes, she wanted to say yes, but what about everything else? Her engagement was off, as far as she was concerned at least, but it wasn't like Hans would just give up. Furthermore, her father would be absolutely livid if she dated a woman, and while she wanted to not care about what he thought, she did. After all, he was still her father.

With the way her thoughts were jumbled, Elsa couldn't bring herself to answer Anna. But even more… she had to know if it was real. "Is that song why you called me here?" Her voice was shaky, and tears waited to well up, but she managed to force the question out.

Anna looked at her with confusion, which in turn made Elsa's stomach drop to the floor. "Called you here? I don't reca… Kristoff." Confusion morphed into a clenched jaw and hard set eyes. Oh. So Anna hadn't wanted her here at all. And Anna not wanting her made Elsa realise that she did, in fact, want at least something with Anna. Not maybe, definitely. God, it was almost enough to make her laugh. Trust Elsa to figure out her feelings at the exact moment it became clear that they weren't going to be reciprocated. " _Are you gonna be my girl_?" Had it really meant _nothing_?

"Then… that song… wasn't meant for me?" Elsa couldn't maintain eye contact. She wanted to vomit. Sweat pooled in her palms, and she turned away completely, holding herself together with weak arms.

Now Anna's anger was replaced by horror. "Now… I didn't… oh God…" Great. Now she was being pitied. "I didn't say that, Els. I-I mean… I… I like you, a lot, and I guess Kristoff is right, you deserve to know." Elsa's eyes snapped back to Anna's, and she barely dared to hope. Anna liked her?! "But. This doesn't have to change things. You don't have to answer me with returning feelings, you are not obligated to like me too, Els." _Is this really happening?_ She slowly turned around. "But if you even might, give me a chance and tell me when you've really decided." Nope. This was definitely a dream- Elsa looked at Anna, and in that moment, she knew. Anna really felt this way. A weight had been lifted. She and Anna could be together, and-

 _But it isn't that simple, is it? The engagement. Father._ "A-Anna… I… I need time okay? Not a yes, or a no… definitely not a no," she allowed herself a grin. , "I just… I just need to figure things out. For me. Okay?"

Anna was positively glowing. Forget singing, Elsa thought. That girl needs to go into acting. Her grin seemed to actually light up, and her eyes were twinkling, tugging Elsa's heart in so many directions. "That's more than I could ask for, Els. Th… Thank you." Elsa smiled at her, suddenly finding herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Since when did you call me Els?" She grinned at Anna.

Anna responded with a mischievous grin of her own. "Since now, I suppose." Two full-bodied laughs filled the space between them and Elsa's heart lightened.

"I guess we should thank Kristoff." Both girls' laughter echoed off the rooftop.

* * *

Though the last half of an hour had been filled with heart crushing anxiety, Anna was feeling lighter than ever before. The assurance that she wasn't outright rejected was more than she could have asked for.

With a hop in her step, she strolled back to the house, even humming to herself. Just as she was strolling into the house, giving a quick wave to Gerda and Elsa, on the couch, her phone began to ring. The caller ID showed _Norges Fekteforbund,_ lighting up Anna's eyes. She had forgotten, with everything that had been happening around her, that the regional fencing tournament was coming up. She coughed before she answered, settling into her voice for Sir Anders.

"Hallo, this is Tove Bakke, Head of the Arendelle branch of _Norges Fekteforbund_. I am calling in hopes of reaching Ser Anders Slovik. May I speak with him?'

"This is he. How may I help you, Miss Bakke.?"

"We would like to formally invite you to participate in the regional tournament in one week's time. Will you be able to attend, Ser?"

Anna quelled her own giddiness. Despite having effortlessly won this tournament before, and even beaten the best of the best in the fencing world, she still found herself excited for any chance to fence on the real mat. "Yes, Miss Bakke, you may count on my attendance."

"Thank you very much, Ser. You have a wonderful day."

"You as well." As soon as the phone call ended, Anna squealed, momentarily forgetting she wasn't alone. When she heard a chuckle, she turned to see Gerda trying to hold in laughter, and Elsa smirking at her, lighting a furious blush upon her cheeks. "Uh.. I. Uh. I have the regional fencing tournament in a week. Um… would you two like to… and Kai, of course! Ahh… would you like to watch the tournament? They usually have reserved seats for top competitors… and well I've never really filled those seats before, so maybe this is a good opportunity? I mean, of course you don't have to. It's only if you want to! I mean I don't want you guys coming just because you feel obligated by my invitation… I would rea-"

Elsa's light chuckle and voice broke Anna's ramble up, "Anna." She blushed and met ice blue eyes. "I would love to come, and given Gerda and Kai's love of Ser Anders and his fencing prowess," she smirked, "Well, I'm sure they would be delighted as well."

Anna nodded dumbly. There wasn't much else for the girl to do as she stared into the playful icy blue eyes. If she was completely honest with herself, which she rarely was, the smirk that played at those pink lips had her wanting to kiss it away. So, to ignore the dull ache and thoughts of how those soft lips would be, Anna averted her gaze, now terribly interested in the patterns in the wood beneath her.

"I… uh… I'm going to call and let them know my seats will be filled this year. You know. So that they can set up the hotel rooms. Yeah. Thank you guys." Anna shuffled nervously and this time it was Gerda who spoke up.

"Okay dear, thank you for inviting us, it'll be a good experience for all of us." And with that kind, gentle voice, Anna's knotted stomach finally relaxed, leaving with the exhale of her breath.

A new voice cut in, "What will be?" And just like that, all of her anxieties were back in her stomach, knotting their way through her whole body. It was Elsa's mother. The one she's been uncomfortable around since that fateful confrontation, but it seemed the older woman paid it no mind.

Anna's mouth gaped like a fish and by the time she had formed a reply in her head, Elsa was speaking. "Anna has invited us on a trip in one week. Gerda, Kai, and I are very excited for it. She was just going to reserve our rooms at the hotel, weren't you?" Teal eyes met icy blue ones, only to find the girl mouthing the word "go." She had created an exit for Anna in her discomfort, and Anna has never been more grateful as she nods before bounding up the stairs.

* * *

Kristoff had been playing for at least two hours since Anna left. He watched a multitude of people come and go, only one customer never left. He'd been sitting in the same spot since before Anna left. Keeping his eyes glued on the mysterious customer, Kristoff started to pack up his guitar, and slung it over his shoulder. Something about the man and his piercing gaze drew Kristoff to confronting him. Yet, he found the man towering before him gruffly requesting he come out behind Oaken's.

Wary wasn't a strong enough word for the feelings that churned through Kristoff's guts. Behind the café, he found the man crushing a cigarette beneath his boot.

"Patrick O'hare." The large man's gruff voice seeped past his beard, straightening Kristoff's posture.

"Kristoff, sir. Now… not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" The man's presence set Kristoff on edge.

Now the man turned to him and smiled, "Why, boy, I'm here to be talking to you, so here I am."

"Er… Yes… Here you are? But, why me? I've never met you in my life." Kristoff took a step back from Patrick.

This time he guffawed. Kristoff took another step back. "Oh what it's like to be a young lad again… Kristoff was it?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "What do you know of this country's… political sphere?"

At this, Kristoff glowered at the man warily, "That depends… What do you mean by the political sphere? Parliament? Or _the Royals._ " His tone was biting.

Patrick smirked. There was clearly

something that the boy knew, and if what Rapunzel said could be trusted… This boy _knew_. "Lad, you find yourself in the middle of a very large… conundrum, so to speak. Have you heard about Her Royal Highness's recent, and quite unfortunate passing?" There was a sadness, a remorsefulness when he mentioned Anna's mother that prompted Kristoff to take a step closer. This man had a very real connection that was severed by her untimely death, but his connection made Kristoff feel as though he was friend not foe.

"Yes. Her untimely passing has affected us all a great deal… What of it?"

A laugh again, though sad this time. "Without her missing daughter… Parliament will be forced to disband the monarchy, or request for a foreign minister to assume the position as head of state. Now, to a young lad, as yourself, this might not mean much… but the Royal Family' power and influence has saved many, _many_ lives, without even considering Parliamentary powers…" His voice had cracked at the mention of saving lives, and Kristoff had a feeling that he was one of those lives. And with a steely resolve the man continued, "We must find the Lost Princess, and protect her at all costs. She must continue the family's undying sense of kindness to all. I know who she is, Kristoff. I- No, _we_ know the who and the where, but we also know that Her Royal Highness is… hesitant to reemerge from hiding, knowing that a monster is still on the loose. So, Kristoff, lad, I have a proposition for you."

Kristoff's face paled at the mention of Anna, and them knowing who she is, and where she is. With a shaky breath, and a failed attempt at calming his racing heart, he looked with hard eyes, directly into the green eyes of the man across from him, "A proposition you say?"

Patrick grinned, his white teeth shining through his red beard, "How would you like to help us slay a monster, my boy?"

Memories of all the horrible things Anna has told him about the murdering son-of-a-bitch ran through his head. The fear always hiding behind her eyes, dimming her smile just enough to notice. All the nights he found her in a bottle, hiding behind a pack of cigarettes. The tears. The sounds of her sobs echoed through his mind, and with a resolve unlike any other he has known, he smiled at the man, "I would like nothing more than to rid the earth of scum like him."

* * *

It was late now, the sun far past setting, when Kristoff's voice rang through the phone, "We need to talk."

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Hey guys! Missed all of you so much and I absolutely promise this and my other, TST, are no where near abandoned. I was taking a break from FFs to do camp Nano in April then May was AP testing and I lost a friend too... RIP Josh 3 _

_Anyways life kept throwing shit at me and I was drowning with FFs being the last thing on my mind. Now, though, I am back and more ready than ever :)) I'm not doing Fall Quarter this year so I will try as hard as I can to update at least monthly (No promises though because I'm working 40 hour weeks with 2 days off that aren't even back to back)._

 _This chapter is un-beta'd after Elsa's POV but after receiving another review I decided I'd post as is, so those mistakes are all mine._

 ** _BlossomCharms:_** _Yes yes! Kristoff is Anna's BFF, sneaky is a necessity. I suppose that technically he hasn't **done** anything more, but he has attempted, and an attempt can be just as scarring with what he did! (Another hint without actually revealing)_

 ** _Lord West Gordon:_** _Idunn is a very brilliant woman and devious too. But yes, I think if he knew he'd hired the lost Princess he would be furious. Kristoff is a very good man, and I love his family so much. I really wanted to give a highlight to Anna's dark past. I hope you are satisfied with the end of Kristoff's plan._

 ** _Cedricthesorcerer:_** _I hope you enjoy this one as well! Again, sorry it took so long._

 ** _Guest:_** _I really appreciate that:) Thank you so much for your continued support and I hope you like this chapter :)_

 ** _Icebicycle:_** _My apologies for the overdue update but at least its here! Thank you for your love for this story :))_

 ** _TerribleTempy:_** _I appreciate the compliment that strokes my fragile ego. Writing is something I love and if it weren't for my Creative Writing teacher this story wouldn't have even started, but its encouragement from people like you that keep it going :) A big part of me focuses internally on their eventual togetherness, but every time I type the story just takes over! I really hope it will continue to be such an interesting story for you. Your support will certainly help with my update rate :)_

 ** _PenguinVuelve:_** _BlossomCharms is an amazing author and person :)) I'm glad they encouraged you to read this and you enjoyed it! The support always helps :))_

 **john86710:** Fencing for men and women is pretty equal which is why her act isn't about who she can fence with. She loves fencing and the only way she can hide her identity, as both the Anna that Hans knows and the Lost Princess, she has to pretend to be male. Mallen streaks are very uncommon, especially among women, and even as Anna, who doesn't remove her fencing mask, due to her position as a member of the Royal Family, her mallen streak is kind of an identifying factor. I hope that answers your question, and thank you!

 **LexQuest:** _That is honestly one of the best compliments I have received. Mostly because of its specificity and my love for the word "riveting". It just sounds like such a powerful compliment. This story is definitely not going to be abandoned and it was your review again today that prompted me to just post it. I hope it satisfies you enough to hold you over until I can get the next one out :)))_

 ** _Thank you everyone for all the support you show me and this story. Reviews are honestly the best way to encourage me to write more, and keep this story up :) Love you all ~ Keanan :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

Leaves swirled in the spring air, for once not matched by thoughts swirling in her head. Though this year she found herself shaking with nerves, she knew would return home triumphant. Not just with the trophy, for that wasn't exactly unusual, but also with the pride from her new... family. She finally had a _family_ , one who could fully support her love for fencing, and this time she'd even have an audience that cared for her. She felt like she could get high on that feeling.

They arrived at the hotel a few hours early, giving them plenty of time before they had to check-in at the tournament. Upon entering Elsa and her own shared room, Anna had simply dropped her mask and thrown herself on the bed, only pulling herself off it when Elsa threw a towel at her with a simple command: to shower. Of course, Anna had grumbled the whole way to the en-suite, but with a smile on her face. It all felt so domestic, and it brought a whole new warmth to her chest. This was what having family was like, right? If so, she never wanted it to end.

Steady hands tightened the vest she wore, ice blue eyes watching her own teal ones in the mirror. Pale hands slid from the straps, wrapping around her midsection. Elsa buried her head against Anna's neck, and she could feel her breath, warm and soothing, bringing heat to her own face and a smile to her lips. Her own, slightly tanner, hands drifted over the pale ones, holding them close to her waist.

"I'll win for you, Els. I promise."

With that, she brought a pair of their clasped hands to her face, laying a gentle kiss to the inside of Elsa's wrist. Their eyes connected via the mirror once more, and gentle smiles played on their lips. It was a soft, intimate moment-

 _RAT-A-TAT-TAT_

-one that was ruined by a heavy fist knocking on the door.

Anna groaned, and, with a playful roll of her eyes, dragged herself away to let Kristoff in. No one else knocked _quite_ like that.

"Wait!" Elsa called out.

Anna turned back round. Elsa looked apprehensive.

"My mother", she said simply. Anna got the message. Though Idunn had already deduced her truest identity, she'd save face for Elsa.

After tucking her head into her mask, she opened the door a crack, to see the rest of her group, sans Idunn. With a step back, she allowed them in, letting the door fall shut with a resounding thud, flinging her mask to the floor - any second she didn't have to wear it was one she'd gladly take. While they all lounged around the room, without a clear direction or even a murmur of conversation, she slipped on her gloves and grabbed her fencing shoes. Every time she looked, the shoes seemed to be in worse condition, which brought a sad smile to her face. She'd been using them ever since her first national tournament…

 _From a distance, the fierce orange of the fallen leaves looked aflame, like fire, glowing and almost sparking against their white fencing uniforms. A large clock tower rung out, signalling their imminent entrance into the largest fencing tournament in Norway. Anna was shaking, but also somehow still bouncing with barely restrained nerves and excitement, only to be calmed by the strong hand resting on her shoulder._

" _Sir Alden?"_

" _Anna, dearest, you should know, it's Papa," he chided gently, a soft smile on his face. "But, before we go in, I have something for you. This is your first national tournament, Banana. This is something so incredible, and though it's not much, I want to show you how proud I am that you've made it this far this fast, dear. You are truly amazing, and as history is written tonight, you will go down as a legend. You're the youngest to have made it this far, isn't that incredible?" Tears were building in his eyes and he shook his head, trying to control his emotions, "Nevermind that. There aren't enough words to describe you, dear. I love you, Anna." He pulled a wrapped box out of his duffel bag._

"Anna…?" Gerda's voice broke through her reminiscing. Her eyes met soft brown ones, and she tilted her head in a silent question, one which Gerda answered immediately, "Kai and I have something of a… good luck gift. We hope you like it." One hand pulled from behind her back a carefully wrapped box.

Anna gave the older woman a grateful, yet shy, smile. Her hands pulled gently at the small bits of tape, not wanting to rip the beautiful paper. She'd always been that person - the one who took forever to unwrap a present. Her Papa had been like that, and she (ever the daddy's girl) had mimicked him until it was a habit of her own.

Kristoff, of course, responded to her antics with a groan. She ignored him, focusing on pulling the tape off without revealing the gift quite yet. With the third, and final, tape strip finally removed, Anna pulled the paper out of its creased state. She stared blankly at the box. A white check giving contrast to the otherwise orange box reflected at her. She'd never owned a pair of Nike shoes, they were too expensive. It was almost agonizing, how slow she lifted the lid, but the sight beneath it brought tears to her eyes. Top-end Nike fencing shoes, the Air Zooms. In the colors of Norway's flag. Her eyes drifted up to Gerda's again, and stream of "thank you's" falling from her lips. With shaking hands, she slipped her feet in - a perfect fit. Pulling the laces tight, she double-knotted the laces (bunny-ear method, of course). She immediately stood and bounced around in them, testing the flexibility and heel cushioning. Her feet felt incredible. She grinned and wrapped the elderly couple in a tight hug.

"We figured we'd get 'Norway's sweetheart' Norway's colors. It did seem only fitting." Kai's voice was full of loving humor.

"Wait. Since when is 'Sir Anders' Norway's Sweetheart?"

Elsa pulled out this week's copy of Se og Hør, a picture from her last competition pasted on the front with white words denoting her new status. A groan erupted from Anna's throat and she flopped back onto the bed. "Whyyyyy?"

Elsa smirked, "Well, apparently, you bumped into this reporter and spilled her coffee all over her, so you quickly pulled your 'Anders' hoodie that you got after the competition out, and gave it to her, after apologizing profusely. She wrote all about it and now you're the new sweetheart, sweetheart."

"I just did what anyone would have done! Ugh! I ruined her blouse, so obviously I had to give her something to change into! I wasn't going to let her walk around with a shirt soaked in coffee..." The last sentence was grumbled out.

Elsa walked over to Anna's slumped form, a small smile gracing her features. With a gentle finger, Elsa lifted the Anna's chin up to meet her eyes, "You're only proving how sweet you are. And, as endearing as I find it, you really must be getting to the tournament."

* * *

 _Anna wasn't lying._ Elsa stared out from behind the fence, the only thing separating her from the platform the two fencers had just stepped up to. _These really are the best seats._ A glance behind her revealed a sea of girls donned in Sir Anders' fan gear, brandishing signs with declarations of love, cheeks flushed, grins spread across their faces. Elsa wasn't jealous. Of course not. There was no reason to be jealous of all the attention these _groupies_ were totally free to shower at her tutor. She certainly didn't scowl, or glare. And those nonexistent things weren't mediated by Kai pointing out that Anna's - no, _Sir Anders'_ \- attention was directed solely at her, and Elsa relaxed as she caught Sir Anders giving her a slight nod before returning to the match.

There was something about watching a match with Sir Anders' that seemed to take you away from reality. Something in the way he faced his opponents with never-ending respect and grace - impressive considering the person behind the mask. He moved swiftly, changing steps and pouncing on the slightest of openings in the blink of an eye. The way he moved seemed to defy all the lessons he'd taught Elsa, but when watching him _perform_ it was hard to find fault in it. He seemed almost like the valiant knights found only in the sweetest of fairy tales.

The buzzer sounded, pulling Elsa to the present, the announcer's voice filling the air-

" _-with that unbelievable riposte, Sir Anders has taken the first point. On our replay you can see Sir Anders twist just slightly, changing his whole momentum before Sir Bakken can react, landing a solid touch right in the center of Bakken's chest."_

An "engarde" signals the beginning of the next touch point _._

" _As always, Sir Anders waits for his opponen- Wait."_

The crowd is silent, and Elsa holds her breath, as Sir Anders suddenly lunges at Sir Bakken, landing another touch point before his opponent can even move his rapier.

" _Bjarne, go back to the replay. Slow it down right before his lunge. Look! Sir Bakken's back foot moved just slightly outwards, giving Sir Anders the perfect moment to strike. Sir Bakken wouldn't have been able to defend if he moved for an attack in that position."_

The bout continued in the same fashion, Sir Bakken never landing a single touch on Sir Anders, ending the bout before the third minute was up.

" _Wow! Bjarne looks like you'll have to wait a little longer for a snack! With that, Sir Anders ends the bout before our obligatory minute-break, sorry folks! But let's see if any of our fencers can outperform Norway's sweetheart!"_

A chorus of cheers and crescendoing confessions of love grated on Elsa's ears, and she had to force herself to keep her attention on the fencer moving out into the hall. Despite her urge to follow, manners kept her glued to her seat as the final two bouts of the first round dragged on. It was clear that these two pairs were better matched, but she hardly cared to notice. Any match without Sir Anders wasn't really worth her attention.

Finally, it was over, and she shuffled out with the rest of the crowd, trying to tune out the cacophony surrounding her. The stuffed halls had her shoulder-to-shoulder, front-to-back with her group as they maneuvered through, letting her focus in on a hushed conversation between her mother and Sir Alden.

" _I'd like to speak with you during this break, Sir Alden."_

" _About what, Miss Engels?"_

Elsa noted the short coolness in his tone, completely contrasting with the warm man she had grown to know.

" _I just have some questions about… Sir Anders. After all, he is tutoring my daughter, and while he clearly is capable at fencing, I want to be sure he is the right fit for her."_

Elsa held back a scoff - the compatibility with her tutors had never mattered in the past. Her mother was trying to diplomatically investigate Sir Anders. The only question: what was she searching for?

" _Any questions you have about Sir Anders can be answered by himself. I have never given interviews about him before, and I refuse to change that today. My apologies, Miss Engels, but Sir Anders is a man of privacy, that which I have every intention of respecting."_

With that, Sir Alden disappeared into the crowd, leaving her mother to huff alone. As soon as they entered the foyer of the building, she turned to address her mother, only to find both her and Kristoff gone. She moved to address Kai and Gerda, but the two were so caught up in their excitement that they didn't even realize they'd left her alone as they chased after the victorious fencers. A heavy sigh and short walk brought her to the courtyard behind the building, flowers just budding, and leaves growing bright green on the large trees. The sight brought her back to the time she'd whispered to him-

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She turned, squeaking, as she gazed upon the fencer she'd just been thinking about.

"Sir Anders!" The name still didn't sound right, now she knew her- him- whatever- as 'Anna'. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She pressed hard against her now racing heart.

"My apologies, Miss Solnberg." He bowed, but Elsa knew Anna was smirking beneath that mask. As he looked up and stared at the tree, she let herself get caught up in admiring - the perfect posture, a gentle tilt of the head, beautiful braids hanging out, and muscles defined against the rigid white clothing. She was positively red, breath caught in her throat when he spoke again, "Those were your first words to me, you know?" Elsa paused for a moment. Sir Anders continued, quoting her, "'It's beautiful isn't it?'" He chuckled a bit, turning towards her - she was sure Anna's eyes were burning into her own, only covered by the mask of Sir Anders. "It took me awhile to figure it out. You disappeared before I could see who spoke to me. You have a very unique voice though, Els. I really should have figured it out the first time I arrived at your house, but to be honest… I didn't realize until just now. The image of you standing out here, watching the breeze rustle the leaves… It all clicked for me. Everything about you is so unique, Elsa… That's why I will protect you. From your father and Hans, both. From the world, if I must. You are someone to be treasured, and I will happily do that if you will let me."

Elsa's heart raced. Pounded hard against her chest as tears gathered for a moment, then spilled down her cheeks as she shook with gentle sobs. She nodded, then stopped, and shook her head. _Stop. Nod. Stop. Shake. Stop. Shrug. Sob. Gasp. Sob. Fal-_ Strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her upright as she sobbed. Her sense of awareness fell as she let the tears flood through her clenched eyes.

A gentle voice brought her back to reality, repeated whispers of " _shhh… it's okay to cry… let it all out…"_ and " _I've got you… don't worry, I've got you."_ Elsa buried her face further into the shoulder as her sobs slowed to a stop, allowing her to gasp for breath. Firm yet gentle hands rubbed her back, soothing her stuttering chest.

* * *

This was the last thing Anna wanted. She held Elsa tighter, trying to ignore the guilt swirling like a flurry of snowflakes. "Elsa, you don't have to answer now. I know it isn't that easy… I." _Sigh._ "I guess I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. I…" _Gulp._ " I shouldn't have put more pressure on you. I should have been content with our last conversation. I'm sorry. I don't know what good I thought that would do-"

"Anna." Elsa seemed to have found her voice, shaky as it was. "Stop. It…" She ground her teeth, and Anna pulled her tighter. "It's not okay, but Anna... It's not your fault. This isn't any easier on your part, Anna. I'm… I'm not like you, Anna…" And, just like that, Anna's stomach filled with lead and her heart dropped. All the worries she'd originally had, before that moment in the Café, resurfaced. She wasn't _normal._ She was _a freak._ All of Kristoff's reassurances otherwise suddenly became null and void in her thoughts.

A bitter laugh from Elsa pulled her back. "I'm not brave," Elsa said, not making eye contact. "I'm terrified to be happy, Anna. I'm terrified to make a decision that I want, only for my father to come and ruin it. You want to protect me from him, but I don't think you realize how impossible that is. I mean, Anna… The only person in Norway more powerful than my father is probably the missing princess." Elsa scoffed. Anna kept her expression neutral, even though she was still wearing her mask - one can never be too careful - and let Elsa continue. "And, seeing as she's been missing for over half her life, there really isn't anyone who could possibly protect me from him, Anna."

Anna gently lifted Elsa's head with her index finger, tilted it upwards. Elsa's eyes were full of fear. Anna wanted them to be full of _fire_. "You underestimate me, Els. I would - _and will,_ do _everything_ I can, I promise." As if punctuating her declaration, the buzzer sounded the end of the break. Anna slid her hands down Elsa's arms, squeezing her hands twice. With a shared smile, they agreed to just return to the tournament, all thoughts of this conversation to be saved for later.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Hey readers! Promise I'm not dead… yet… Rather than lament on the struggles of college apps, I'll just leave this here for y'all :) I know it's not as long as I would've liked to prepare as an apology for my absence, but it is a pretty big chapter still, so I hope this satiates you until my awesome beta, Amy, nags me until the next chapter is up! I will be working on TST's next chapter first though, sorry for those of you who aren't reading that one! I want all of you to know that, no matter the months that pass between updates, I will not abandon this story. I hate that my updates have become as infrequent as they have, but I'm hoping to remedy that!_

 _Now as for reviewers:_

 _ **Reihel:**_ _I appreciate it, thank you, friend. Death is a truly unfortunate part of life. As for this story, I can completely understand my chapter updates have been fairly sparse lately… Kristoff is such an amazing guy, though. His intentions will be revealed soon, worry not. And regarding your skills as an author, I will kindly have to disagree with you, you've grown well as a writer, and I am thoroughly impressed. I hope this chapter finds you well though :)_

 _ **PenguinVuelve:**_ _Things were very complicated, but it's important to remember them as they were. Thank you :) You are doing well with English, keep up the hard work! I hope you liked the developments in this chapter :))_

 _ **Kurei555:**_ _Thank you, it's much appreciated. As for Hans and his involvement with Anna's mom… Hans was with Cecilie for a long while, but he never loved her, obviously, and he moved into this arranged marriage fairly quickly. There are some details about the transition I'd be willing to share if you want to PM me :) I hope you enjoyed this update because I had a lot of fun writing it :)))_

 _ **Lexquest:**_ _I appreciate it a lot. Though it has hurt a lot, I'm learning to keep him alive by the good times shared. Chapter 10 was a joy to write, and I'm glad I can accomplish one of my goals - to keep you guessing. Hopefully, (if Amy keeps me to it) I'll be posting again soon! This chapter was so much fun, and though it's short, I hope it can satisfy you just a little longer! We've got a lot of drama building up here, but some of your questions, I'm sure, will be revealed next chapter! :)))_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Sorry about the wait, but this should answer your question. :) Apologies for the late updates though._

 _ **Just as a friendly reminder, faves/follows/reviews do really help! Not just my ego, but my tiny writer in my head, too! ~Keanan:)**_


End file.
